


[斯莉]女巫孵化的声音

by hokutoxhokuto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 58,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 斯内普单穿的师生故事，很YY，后面是卢唐番外+人兽车重口慎入。





	1. 孵化

斯内普想起那个夜晚就心如刀绞，他接到信息匆忙赶到波特老宅的时候已经太迟了，莉莉躺在地上，心脏已经不再跳动了。  
他把她抱在怀里，她冷的像一块冰，美丽的大眼睛无力地睁着，但不会再对他微笑了，也不会再甜甜地叫他“西弗”了。  
斯内普的世界轰然倾塌，只剩下永远的废墟和苍凉，那是永恒的极夜，太阳陨落了，永远不会天亮了。  
相比死来说，被留下的那个人才是最可悲的，因为你知道她希望你好好活着，但你却永远完不成她的愿望。  
他甚至都不能公开怀念她，她在外面是伟光正的波特夫人，跟他没有一点关系。  
像马尔福经常说的“我们总得付出点代价”，可他们付出的代价也未免太大了。  
他和她还有掠夺者们在哪里受到了诅咒吗？为什么没有一个人有好下场？明明他们年纪轻轻，也没有罪大恶极。  
还好他从来不是个没有准备的人，就让人人说他疯了吧。  
斯内普哆哆嗦嗦地从内衣暗袋里摸出一张纸，那上面的魔咒长得像一首十四行诗，他看到它的时候就知道他早晚用得着它，要不是找不到雷古勒斯的尸体，他可能早就用过它了。  
是的，还魂咒，失传的还魂咒，他从斯莱特林图书馆的某本书里得到的，最禁忌的黑魔法，但那难不住他。  
用血画出六芒星魔法阵，他点亮闪着绿光的亡者蜡烛，将莉莉轻轻地放在阵中心，他闭了闭眼，轻声地吟唱出那禁忌的魔咒，请你回来吧，我的爱人。  
一阵强光亮了起来，斯内普感觉有什么抓住了自己嗓子，在一阵要命的旋转和晕眩之后，他的双脚又站在了地板上。  
他睁开眼，眼前的一切让人失望，该死的，他为什么会站在蜘蛛尾巷的房子里，那魔咒难道只是一个复杂版的移形换影？他嘴里跳出一连串的咒骂，他得回去，他要把莉莉的尸体带走，一次不成功还有第二次，就算要跟地狱里的恶魔较量一番，他也要把莉莉带回来。  
“我一定要进去吗？”楼下传来的声音好耳熟，斯内普停下移形换影的手，透过斑驳不清的玻璃窗向下看去。  
几个小毛孩站在冷森森的月光下，其中一个有一头醒目的暗红色头发。  
“伊万斯你不会是怕了吧？是你自己说要替佩妮来的，难道你反悔了，大话精？”一个差不多年纪的小男孩嘲讽地回答。  
“可是据说这里是鬼屋……”红头发小女孩小小声地说，佩妮只说了他们在玩真心话大冒险，又没说是鬼屋探险。  
“那你回去吧，叫佩妮来！”小男孩一副不依不饶的样子。  
莉莉？斯内普震惊地睁大了眼睛，他永远看不错，那是莉莉。可是莉莉为什么看上去只有十岁？  
他挥动了一下魔杖，杖尖吐出一串时间，1970年10月31日。  
1970年！他去了十一年前吗？  
“只是去二楼把那个拿出来就行吗？”莉莉咬了咬嘴唇低声说。  
“要去快去，别磨蹭，不去就回家叫佩妮来，呼……今晚可真冷啊。”男孩抱着肩膀一脸的不耐烦。  
随着楼下的门吱呀响了一声，轻轻的脚步声踩在年久失修的木地板上发出让人牙酸的声音，斯内普一愣，她……要来了吗？  
门口的几个孩子坏笑着互相看了一眼，转身就跑了，哈哈哈哈，胆子挺大吗？在鬼屋里哭吧小妞！  
小女孩摸索着爬上了二楼，她很害怕，据说在很久之前，这栋房子里曾经住了平凡的一家人，那位夫人甚至还怀了宝宝，可是在一个极黑的晚上，那一家人离奇地消失了，好像从来没有存在过一样，没人知道发生了什么，从此这件房子就这样空置了下来，渐渐成了传说中的鬼屋。  
“咳咳……”空气中的灰尘味呛得她咳嗽，但空气中好像还有一种味道，像黑巧克力，像热可可，像黑咖啡，是她从小就喜欢的那种苦得你舌根发麻却又有一丝回甘的味道。  
“苹果在哪里啊？”她在二楼转来转去，什么都没有，“他们在骗我吗？”  
斯内普施了幻身咒站在角落里，感觉心都化了，小莉莉，还没去霍格沃兹的小莉莉，没有被格兰芬多那倒霉的正义世界观“污染”的小莉莉，曾经只属于他的小莉莉。  
“嗯？”莉莉愣了一下，那里本来就有个苹果吗？她明明全部看了一圈啊，那么鲜艳的苹果不至于看漏吧……她一把把苹果抓在手里，有点害怕了。  
像一只小兔子一样逃窜下楼，“我拿到了……”咦？人呢？莉莉惊恐地睁大了眼睛。  
嘴角扯起一个冷笑，这世界上除了莉莉之外所有的小巨怪仍旧都那么令人讨厌。斯内普决定暗地里把莉莉送回家，蜘蛛尾巷的深夜，不比真正的鬼屋好多少。  
“啊……”一声尖利但短暂的尖叫传来，斯内普震了一下，那是莉莉的声音，他飞身下楼，门口一个苹果咕噜噜地滚进了排水沟，莉莉不见了。  
斯内普冷冷地盯着那拐进小巷的背影，一个不知死活的麻瓜！他正好有一肚子的怨气无处化解呢！


	2. 斯内普伯爵

斯内普玩味地看着眼前黑漆漆的城堡，一个有钱的变态，嗯？尤其是门口那闪闪发光的蛇形家徽，要不是跟马尔福很熟了，他还以为到了马尔福庄园。  
同样黑漆漆的汽车从后门驶进了城堡的车库，绑架莉莉的男人把她装在一个黑色的袋子里，扛进一条暗道，斯内普紧紧跟着他，看他在墙上扭了一个凸出来来的浮雕，一个暗门弹开了。  
看到地下室里的陈设，斯内普甚至想鼓掌，多么漂亮的实验室，满墙的玻璃瓶子里塞满了各种各样的标本，操作台上满满的实验工具发出闪亮的光，连解剖刀都按从大到小排的整整齐齐，嗯，虽然你是个绑架犯，但工作习惯还是很好的。  
绑架犯个子跟斯内普差不多高，也有一头黑色的头发，他动作熟练地把莉莉从袋子里拉出来放在旁边的实验台子上，台子上有牛皮的束缚带，看大小明显是儿童专用的，看来还是一个惯犯。  
莉莉耷拉着脑袋昏迷不醒，脖子上有一个醒目的针眼。斯内普心疼地皱起了眉头，他轻轻挥出一个“昏昏倒地”，绑架犯悄无声息地晕倒在了地板上，斯内普把他捆在旁边那个更大的试验台上，堵上了嘴，这里的试验工具犯罪工具都是现成的，不知道绑架犯先生有没有想到自己还有自作自受的一天。  
检查了一下莉莉的伤势，并没有受伤，可是她中了毒，他从那个麻瓜的口袋里找到了注射器，麻瓜的毒药，虽然魔药可以一下子解掉，但斯内普怕莉莉的身体受不了，毕竟她还是小孩子，而且还没有开始学习魔法。  
好在这个麻瓜这里的材料还挺齐全的，斯内普决定先给莉莉配一副舒缓剂，然后再用几副药效温和的解药解她的毒。  
莉莉迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，咦，又做这个噩梦了？可这一次身体能动，也没有那个长相凶恶的鬼脸，她慢慢地爬起来，眼前有个背对着自己的黑袍子在忙着什么。  
“请问……这是哪？”莉莉小小声地说，她应该尖叫吗？可是那个黑袍子似乎不是坏人，相反，他给她一种可靠的感觉。  
斯内普愣了一下，她醒了？按理说她不应该这么早醒过来，他脑袋转了转，想好了一套说辞。  
“小孩子晚上不应该到处乱跑。”斯内普转过身，拉长了脸冷着声音对莉莉说。  
“我……”对，她最后的记忆是在蜘蛛尾巷，然后就模糊不清了。  
“我看到你晕倒在路边，就把你带回来了，你知道自己家在哪里吗？”  
“我知道的，在……”莉莉乖乖地报上了家庭住址。  
“我一会送你回去，来，把这个喝了。”斯内普递上一杯颜色古怪，冒着奇怪蒸汽的东西。  
“这……呃……这是什么？”看上去令人作呕，莉莉捂住了嘴。  
用尽了全身力气斯内普终于想起来了那个词，“饮料。”  
祈求的眼神当然不好使，莉莉只好接过那杯奇怪的东西，嗯？递过来杯子的那只手上传来熟悉的味道，苦苦的，好像在哪里闻过，她喜欢的味道。  
呕……果然难喝得令人发指，莉莉吐了吐舌头，斯内普看到了，变出来一颗糖，剥开糖纸递给她。她低下头直接把糖舔在了嘴里，嘴唇轻轻地划过了他的手指。斯内普只觉得手指好像划过了一道小小的闪电，他猛地后退了一步，感觉心脏开始狂跳。  
毫无察觉的莉莉，抿着糖开心地笑了，“谢谢，”她的绿眼睛闪啊闪的，斯内普觉得自己脸越来越热。  
“太晚了，我们走吧！”他硬是转过身，向门口走去，莉莉急急忙忙跳下台子跟上他的脚步。  
扭开机关，出现在斯内普面前的不是地下车库，而是灯光灿烂的长长走廊，嗯？难道扭错了？  
“哇哦……好漂亮！”莉莉一个箭步窜了出去，斯内普上前一步拉住她，暗门在他俩身后无声无息地又关上了。  
糟了，斯内普根本不知道该往哪里走，他拉住莉莉，尴尬地在灯光璀璨的走廊上站住了。结果下一秒，旁边就钻出来一个男人，跟斯内普大眼瞪小眼。  
“伯爵先生，您……您回来了？”这个男仆打扮男人，明显激动得有点语无伦次，“总管先生说您来信说可能是这几天回来，还以为您会是白天回来呢……我……我是男仆汤普森，半年前才开始在这工作的，需要我把哈里斯先生叫起来吗？”  
嗯？一个没见过主人的男仆把自己当成了屋主人？这倒是给自己省了不少事。  
松开了捏着魔杖的手，斯内普点了点头，不置可否地说：“先不用了，我这里有一位小客人，我想先送她回家。”  
“好的，好的，我马上联系司机，小姐，您请跟我来。”汤普森对莉莉做了一个请的手势，莉莉立马抬眼看了一眼斯内普，后退了一步，抓紧了斯内普的手。她不是没有警惕心，但她对他有一种天然的信赖感。  
“嗯……我不走，我亲自送你回去。”斯内普把莉莉的小手抓在手里，低声保证道。  
两人跟着汤普森来到一间小起居室，立刻有女仆端上来热乎乎的红茶和点心，斯内普拿了一块递给莉莉，她笑了笑接了过来。  
准备车子需要一点时间，斯内普跟莉莉说了一声走出了起居室，暗室里的男人还在昏迷中，如果说一般巫师的脑袋是筛子，那麻瓜脑袋对摄神取念来说就是镜子，看完了男人的记忆，斯内普只想给他一个钻心剜骨，人渣！但是，很有利用价值。  
莉莉的紧张感直到看到斯内普走进来才消失，她急急忙忙地跳下椅子，跑到他身边，她主动把小手伸进他手掌里，用力地握住，感觉他掌心的暖意，涨红了脸。  
她模模糊糊记得一些事情，比如被抓走，被捆在试验台上，之后有人给她松开绳子，带着好闻的苦味。他抱着她说了什么，她不记得了，可那温柔的感觉，让她脸红。  
在车上的时间似乎过得太快了，莉莉本来坐在后座，在斯内普的旁边，可是她往他身边挤了挤，靠在他身上，把自己的小手放在他的大手里。他握住她的手，看到她的小脸红了起来，诧异于她自然而然的亲近，但这感觉出奇的好，他不想放开。  
伊万斯夫人在家已经快要疯了，已经午夜了，莉莉还没回来，佩妮说她偷溜出去跟朋友玩了，可是那些男孩没有一个知道莉莉在哪，他们说她跑去了蜘蛛尾巷，天啊，那是什么可怕的地方，可是警察懒洋洋地说先让他们去邻居家找找，说不定她去朋友家玩了。  
所以伊万斯夫人看到莉莉的时候，眼泪是直接喷出来的，尤其是那位黑衣服的年轻绅士说他是在路边捡到昏迷过去的莉莉，建议伊万斯夫人带她去医院检查一下之后，想到了那个可怕的可能，伊万斯夫人简直快要晕过去了。  
“不，并不是那个方面，”斯内普觉得伊万斯夫人可能理解错了方向，以为莉莉受到了身体侵害，他不知道应该怎么解释，“如果夫人信任在下，我明天来带伊万斯小姐去做一个检查。”  
“那简直太好了。”伊万斯夫人涌出了感激的泪水，莉莉在旁边也大点其头，又能见面了，真好。  
并没有盘桓太久，斯内普就起身告辞了，莉莉站在门口拉了拉斯内普的手臂，他低下头。  
“谢谢。”她轻声说，然后抬头在他脸上亲了一下。  
“莉莉！”伊万斯夫人瞪起了眼睛，呵斥了她一声，不成体统。  
莉莉抿了抿嘴，她脸涨的通红，但明显在偷笑，后退一步，行了个屈膝礼，她说，“明天见，普林斯伯爵。”  
斯内普没有回头，普林斯，一个令人意外的巧合。


	3. 西弗

普林斯伯爵，年轻的世袭贵族，现在是躺在冰冷试验台上的变态绑架犯。五年前的一场大火烧掉了他的脸和嗓子，之后几年一直在国外求医，但这似乎并不是他绑架小女孩的理由，他用的毒药很奇怪，奇怪到让斯内普想起某种魔药配方，而且这不是他第一次拿小孩做实验，甚至不是第一次对莉莉下手，如果莉莉不是一个女巫的话，可能早就死了。  
斯内普给他来了一个钻心剜骨，绑架犯先生发不出声音，在试验台上抽搐起来，斯内普冷笑了一声，慢慢享受吧。  
不过他姓普林斯，这是个巧合吗？斯内普母亲的普林斯家族一直很凋敝，他从来没见过那边的亲戚。而且这个世界艾琳并没有住在蜘蛛尾巷，那是间空屋，莉莉也没有小西弗勒斯这个童年玩伴。不知道是不是因为自己的到来改变了什么，但是没有两个西弗勒斯让斯内普松了一口气。  
揭开绑架犯普林斯的面具，这人晕过去了，不管是身材还是头发甚至瞳色，他都跟自己差不多，不鸠占鹊巢似乎对不起变态绑架犯先生烧成这样的脸。  
“那我就都拿走了，”斯内普冷笑着说，“谁让你选错了绑架对象。”  
不过他没打算杀他，不是喜欢用小孩子做实验吗？今后就拿你做实验吧。一个神锋无影切断了他的颈后脊髓，却避开了所有血管，绑架犯先生现在连一个手指都动不了，但却不会死。  
医院的检查让伊万斯太太眉头紧锁，莉莉的所有身体指标都是混乱的，医生也说不清楚莉莉中了什么毒，但结果不乐观。  
“没问题的，我可以治好伊万斯小姐。”高大的绅士说起这个，有一种浑然天成的自信，“我在学校就是研究这个的，还获得了……爵士勋章。”  
没什么理由不相信他，他是有名的普林斯伯爵，又是莉莉的救命恩人，而且莉莉很喜欢亲近他（女儿你现在就开始沉迷高富帅了吗），最主要的是医院一筹莫展，所以只有一条路了不是吗？  
邀请伊万斯夫妇去普林斯庄园吃了午餐，斯内普恳切地谈了谈莉莉的治疗问题，早期的治疗比较密集，他希望莉莉能住在普林斯庄园，等身体稳定了再回伊万斯家，当然伊万斯夫人也可以住下，或者随时过来看望女儿。  
庄园的华丽舒适打消了伊万斯夫妇的疑虑，这里的女仆比椅子都多，莉莉住下也不会有什么不方便，虽然莉莉还在上学，但跟学业相比当然是女儿的身体更重要。  
斯内普想说明年一月份她就能收到霍格沃兹的通知书了，还上什么麻瓜学校啊，不过他不想吓倒伊万斯夫妇，还是将来让他们自己去消化惊喜吧。  
派车把伊万斯夫妇送回家，斯内普坐在书房里拆寄给普林斯先生的信，很多都是购买各种毒药材料的回执，其中有一封信引起了斯内普的注意，这封信来自对角巷。  
信很公式化地拒绝了普林斯先生的采购请求，并表示本店从来没有您信里提到的那些材料。  
这个普林斯伯爵还挺有意思的，他似乎知道关于魔法世界的事情，但却又是个彻头彻尾的麻瓜。  
一颗毛绒绒的小脑袋从他臂弯钻了进来，爬到了他腿上 ，“你在看什么？”莉莉好奇地盯着他，他都不来找她玩。  
“一些无聊的东西。”斯内普亲了亲她的头顶，她的一头红发柔软又浓密，好像一团火焰。  
她坐在他膝盖上，露出一张谄媚的笑脸，“我听见你跟妈妈说，又要给我喝那个难喝的‘饮料’，什么时候？”  
“晚上。”这次要配解毒剂，有一些需要避光的材料，对了，他也应该去对角巷买一些魔药材料，比麻瓜材料效果好。  
“一定要喝吗？”  
“是的，你生病了。”回头他接着送那个变态绑架犯一串黑魔法大餐。  
“其实……我是想告诉你一个秘密。你听了之后可不要讨厌我啊。”莉莉犹豫了一下，但还是趴在他耳边小声说。  
她摊开手，掌心躺着一朵还没开花的花苞，莉莉望着那朵小花，不一会那朵花居然自动绽放了开来，像一只鸟一样挥动着娇嫩的花瓣。  
她又期待又害怕地看着他，“我可以这样。”  
“这样吗？”斯内普从桌子上的花瓶里掐了一片叶子抛在空中，那叶子扑闪着翅膀飞到了莉莉的手中，花与叶靠在一起，欢乐地跳着舞。  
惊讶和狂喜同时出现在莉莉脸上，她多害怕他像佩妮一样厌恶地说她是怪胎，可是他没有，而且……他跟她一样，他居然跟她一样！  
莉莉猛地抱住斯内普，额头抵住他的额头，那双碧绿的眼睛里闪着喜悦，然后在他鼻子上亲了一下，“我太高兴了，你居然也是……”  
“巫师，我是一个巫师，而你是一个女巫。”他脸红了，莉莉你可不可以不要这么奔放。  
“哇哦，我太高兴了。”莉莉捧住脸，这个结果超出预期，不管是什么，他跟她，一样。  
门口传来一阵敲门声，管家哈里斯先生捧了一大串钥匙和账本过来，主人回来了，账目应该交接一下了。他虽然是从小看着普林斯伯爵长大的，但跟他并不亲近，普林斯伯爵从老伯爵在世的时候就是个疏离淡漠的人，而且似乎有很多秘密，自从他烧坏了脸，他也基本再也没有见过他。  
哈里斯先生觉得主人这次治好了脸回来变了，但是是往好的方向变化，他不总呆在那个可怕的地下室里了，甚至还能跟小女孩有说有笑，比之前好多了。  
莉莉看到哈里斯先生，立马涨红了脸从斯内普膝盖上爬了下去，潦草地行了个礼，转身跑了。  
普林斯伯爵的财产让斯内普吓了一跳，他自从可以独立制作魔药之后就不怎么穷了，可是跟这些累世财富的贵族比，那只能算赤贫。  
他用钥匙打开书房的保险柜，里面除了大量现金和一些贵重饰品之外，在一个不起眼的抽屉里还有一整袋金加隆和古灵阁银行保险柜的钥匙。  
想写封信问问横扫三界的马尔福先生是不是跟这号人做过生意，提起笔才想起卢修斯马尔福现在还不认识自己，他今年只是个霍格沃兹六年级学生，正在校园里横行霸道莺歌燕舞呢！  
切，丢下羽毛笔，斯内普觉得还得靠自己，这个伯爵的秘密真多，今晚还得摄神取念再看一遍。  
可惜这个计划搁浅了，他还是小看了莉莉身体里的毒药。  
第一剂解药喝下去没有五分钟莉莉就晕倒了，她的脸蛋一会红的像火一会冷的像冰。  
支开了女仆，斯内普掏出魔杖给莉莉施了一个治疗咒，还好治疗咒有效果，莉莉渐渐平稳了下来。斯内普皱起了眉头，看来一般的解毒剂只会引起毒药的疯狂反扑，难道必须用魔药来解？看来必须得去一趟对角巷了。  
女仆用了嗅盐，莉莉醒了过来，她感觉很不好，拽着斯内普的衣角不撒手。  
斯内普靠在床头坐着，莉莉像一只小毛虫一样缩在他臂弯里。“我真的能好吗？”她灰白的小脸皱成一团，她感觉刚刚几乎要死了。  
“别胡思乱想，你当然能好，你可是一个女巫。”斯内普揉揉她的脸。  
“那我有个小要求你能满足我吗？”，她期盼地扬起脸，“可以告诉我你的教名吗？”他总叫她莉莉，她都不记得什么时候告诉过他，莉莉玩着他衬衣上的扣子，总叫伯爵好生疏啊。  
“当然了，我叫西弗勒斯。”他都忘记了他没告诉她名字。  
“西弗勒斯……”她重复着这个名字，“那我就叫你西弗……”她把小脑袋靠在他的胸口，重复着这个名字，“西弗……”  
我喜欢，西弗。睡着之前她迷迷糊糊地想着。


	4. 对角巷

（这篇文是不是太平淡了？需要我大洒狗血吗？）  
早晨起床的时候斯内普有点不适应宽大柔软的床和窗帘缝里透进来的灿烂，他的卧室从来都是黑乎乎的没有一点光，导致有时候他也觉得自己像一只夜行动物。  
昨天伊万斯太太来看莉莉，抓住小女孩耳提面命了很多诸如淑女行为守则之类的东西，他没打扰母女俩的“亲子时间”，溜达去地下室翻了翻绑架犯先生的大脑。  
这世界上真是变态欢乐多啊！  
绑架犯先生绑架小孩居然是为了“提取魔力”。因为麻瓜医生宣判了他脸没救了，他于是寄希望于魔法能拯救他。不知道算他幸运还是不幸，他碰到了莉莉这个真的有魔力的小孩，然后引来了小红帽背后的猎人大人。  
斯内普后怕地想，如果他没有回来或者晚了一天回来，莉莉会不会在那晚就悄无声息的消失了，变成报纸上的“走失儿童”？  
地下室角落地板下有个很深的强酸池，已经变成了黑色，想到莉莉有可能在被毒死之后丢进里面，他就恨不得再给他几个钻心剜骨。  
“西弗……你好了吗？”差点人间蒸发的小少女从门口探进头来，她身上的古典裙子让人眼前一亮。  
昨天斯内普就让管家找了几件复古的大衣，（管家说复古的没有，真古的要多少有多少），家里居然也有小女孩的衣服，这里也曾经住过一位普林斯小姐吧。  
他俩今天要去对角巷，昨天晚上伊万斯夫人走后，莉莉立马把那些淑女守则抛在了脑后，缠着他讲了无数魔法世界的事情。他现在不是九岁的小毛孩了，他知道的更多，也更黑暗，不知道莉莉听完了会不会做噩梦。  
他不想她再抱着那份天真去霍格沃兹，这世界没有绝对的白或者黑，他也不想在多年后再听到莉莉说“西弗，互相喜欢是不够的，你从不对我敞开你的心……”他这次会对莉莉敞开他的心，既然你看到了，进来了，就别想走了。  
不是开学季，离圣诞假期也有段距离，对角巷并没有什么人，斯内普想要的魔药材料很多需要订货，他留下了单子和订金，莉莉在一旁好奇地看着各种各样奇怪的魔药材料，很听话的没有用手去摸。  
想起莉莉对魔药也很有天赋，斯内普决定带她去丽痕书店买上几本入门的魔药书。  
“哇……”莉莉对那些插图还在动来动去的书张大了嘴巴，书架一直摞到天花板，看得莉莉眼花缭乱。   
“你帮我选吧，我眼睛都酸了。”莉莉摇了摇斯内普的手恳求道。  
结果斯内普刚走到一边选书，莉莉就被两个跑来跑去的熊孩子撞倒了。  
“小心。”斯内普上前一步把莉莉搂在怀里，小姑娘摇晃了两下，捂着脚腕皱起了眉头。  
詹姆波特回过头，“对不起。”他敷衍地说，拉着西里斯的手接着往外跑。  
斯内普皱起了眉头，嗯，老对头居然出现了，他挥了挥手，接着就好像有什么东西拽住了波特的后颈，他飞了起来，挂在了书店二楼的栏杆上。西里斯挂在他对面。  
“对不起。”斯内普打横抱起了莉莉，拿了两本书结账走人了。  
莉莉趴在斯内普肩头，对挂在二楼马上要打雷下雨的熊孩子们扮了个鬼脸。詹姆脸红了，西里斯脸黑了。  
施了一个治疗咒，莉莉的脚腕立马好了，斯内普给她买了一只冰淇淋以示安慰，他没想到小莉莉那么迷恋苦咖啡味，那只冰淇淋看上去完全是黑的。  
“你尝尝……”她举起来给他。  
他尝了一口，味道不赖，就是……不像小女孩会喜欢的味道。  
他嘴上粘了可可粉，莉莉偷笑了一下，对他招招手。斯内普不明所以地弯下腰，她现在只到他腰上面一点。  
把冰淇淋举到一边，莉莉伸出舌头舔掉了他唇上的可可粉，他的味道跟这只冰淇淋差不多，苦苦的，甜甜的。  
“唔……”斯内普脸一下子涨红了，那温柔的触感一直停留在那，她知不知道她在干什么？他想抓住她亲回去，可惜这是在大街上。  
“你喜欢？”他嗓音里带着一丝不明显的暗哑。  
莉莉以为在问冰淇淋，她眯起眼睛点了点头，“当然，最喜欢了。”  
斯内普握住她的手指紧了紧，他不知道现在开始收一点福利早不早，但明显莉莉并不介意。  
之后的闲逛斯内普明显有点心不在焉，直到莉莉拿起了蹦跳嬉闹笑话商店货架上的迷情剂。  
“好可爱，”莉莉抓着心形的小瓶子，“这是什么？”  
“是迷情剂，爱情魔药。”  
“真的能产生爱情？”莉莉疑惑地看着手里的瓶子。  
“只能产生迷恋。”世界上没有能产生真正爱情的魔药，真正的爱情很稀有，可遇不可求。  
“那也挺危险的，居然跟跟烟花棒摆在一起。”莉莉觉得魔法世界对某些事情很不严肃，她嫌弃地把迷情剂扔在了货架上，需要下药来得到爱人，跟下三滥的迷/奸/药有什么区别。  
“这里卖的东西品质不会好，我会配品质更好的。”斯内普的嫌弃在另一方面，他看不起笑话商店的东西，什么强力女巫迷情剂，在他看来也就只能得一个P。  
莉莉仰起头看着斯内普，不满地扁了扁嘴，心说你要配高品质的迷情剂做什么？迷惑哪个女巫吗？  
虽然斯内普对她很好，很宠爱她，对她亲昵的举动也很高兴，但莉莉还是对年龄这个巨大的鸿沟感到惶恐，他已经是成年人了，自己还是个小不点，胸口空空，个子矮矮，要是长大之前西弗爱上了别人怎么办呢？  
“那你也要教我做。”莉莉坚定地对西弗勒斯说。你不爱我也没关系，我可以给你下迷情剂，她迅速忘记了刚刚对迷情剂的糟糕评价。  
“时间不早了，咱们准备回去了。”给莉莉买了很多奇怪的糖果和小玩意，斯内普看了一眼手表，他还挺不习惯看手表的，但实际用起来出乎意料的方便。  
一阵香风飘了过来，身穿墨绿色裙子的女巫扑在斯内普背上，胸脯四两贴在他身后抖了好几抖，“威廉？好久不见你，你去哪了？”  
斯内普皱起眉头回过身，不耐烦地打量女巫那华丽而暴露的裙子和浓重的妆容，“你认错人了。”  
女巫捂住嘴，退了半步，但几乎还是挨在斯内普身上，慢慢眨了眨她的大眼睛，人可能认错，但贵重的大衣和昂贵的手表她可认不错，全世界有钱的男人她都认识，名字叫什么无所谓。  
“哎呀，那可真对不起了，”她假模假式地装出吃惊的样子，歉意地弯了弯腰，让低胸裙里的风景更明显地展现出来，“我还以为是我的朋友呢，我叫莉迪亚，你是？”  
“爸爸，快走啦，我们要赶不上晚餐了！”莉莉脸都黑了，这是从哪里冒出来的美女蛇，胸都快从衣服里掉出来了，还敢对西弗抛媚眼，什么黑魔法，什么变青蛙，今晚就让西弗回去教她！  
被莉莉的称呼呛了一下，斯内普忍不住想笑，看来她真的着急了，这个反应很有趣。  
冷冷地看了一眼自以为美丽的莉迪亚小姐，斯内普带着莉莉走了，他见识过顶级美女，品味可是很高的。  
刚上车莉莉就爬到了斯内普腿上，她侧坐在他腿上，靠在他怀里，委屈地撅起了嘴。  
“你刚刚叫我什么？”他明知故问，“想做我的女儿？我可以收养你，普林斯小姐。”  
小脸一下子涨的通红，莉莉低下头，“我……我只是着急，我讨厌她……”  
他伸手挑起她的下巴，让她直视他，“如果愿意，我明天就让哈里斯先生起草文书。”  
“不！我不愿意。”莉莉眼泪立马涌了出来，我不要做普林斯小姐，我想做普林斯太太。  
“哭什么，有那么可怕嘛？”西弗勒斯吻了一下她的眼睛，眼泪是咸的，温温的。  
两个人的脸近在咫尺，莉莉闭上眼，让眼泪顺着脸颊滑落下去，她感觉他吻了她，像风一样轻柔，也像风那样无踪。  
她睁开眼睛的时候他已经松开她了，莉莉涨红了脸，他在逗她，她气哼哼地搂紧了他的腰，把脸埋进他的胸口。  
西弗真是个小气鬼！


	5. 白色圣诞节

暗无天日的地下室里，试验台上捆着一个悄无声息的人形，坩埚里咕嘟咕嘟地冒着紫色的泡泡，冒出漩涡一样的蒸汽，脸色苍白的黑衣男子一边搅拌坩埚一边发出阴森森的笑声，那声音回荡在地下室里，带来一串诡异的回音。  
这肯定不是大部分小女生的白日梦，但莉莉现在脑子里就是这一幅画面，她靠在伊万斯家的窗户旁边，眼神迷离，嘴角扯出一丝的诡异的笑。  
他的声音低沉得很好听，“那个麻瓜扔了一把劣质飞路粉之后，就迈进了熊熊燃烧的壁炉……哈哈哈，我该说他是愚蠢呢还是勇敢呢？”绑架犯先生烧伤的原因让斯内普笑歪了脸，可是他语带讽刺的样子也很迷人，莉莉嘿嘿嘿地笑起来。  
“妈妈，你说莉莉是不是脑子坏了？她趴在那里半天了一直在傻笑。”佩妮鄙夷地看着在窗边发呆的妹妹，自从她从普林斯庄园回来就一直这幅样子，骂她都没反应。因为那天晚上的事，她对莉莉有一点点的愧疚，但莉莉居然因此住到那个超漂亮的普林斯庄园去了，她的愧疚立马消失了。  
伊万斯夫人也皱起了眉头，圣诞节快到了，她把莉莉接回家过节，明明在普林斯庄园挺正常的，回了家她偏偏就一直是一副魂不守舍的样子，难道是身体又不舒服了吗？  
“莉莉，快去换衣服，咱们今天要出去买礼物。”希望圣诞节礼物能让女儿高兴一点吧。  
街道装饰得花花绿绿，路边传来孩子们唱的圣诞颂歌，每个人脸上都洋溢着笑，妈妈和佩妮都很兴奋，她们在小声商量买什么礼物送给堂姐们，莉莉望着橱窗里的圣诞玩偶叹了一口气，她已经半个月没有见到西弗了，自从她回了伊万斯家，就只有男仆送魔药过来，男仆说主人出门不在家，去哪里了不知道。  
她好想他，脑子里是他，眼前是他，翻开的魔药书里也是他。她抚摸着手腕上挂着的一个小小的百合花手串，他说那是个魔法物品，遇到危险会保护她，但是她希望他来保护她，就像他之前做过的那样，把她抱在怀里，亲亲她的头发。  
“唉……”莉莉又叹了一口气。  
眼角的余光扫到了一个熟悉的人影，莉莉猛地转身，看到那个熟悉的人钻进了车里，车立刻开走了。  
“妈妈，那是西……普林斯伯爵吗？”莉莉立刻扯住伊万斯夫人问道。  
“应该是吧，每年圣诞节普林斯庄园都有舞会，伯爵应该是来给伯恩斯小姐送请柬的吧。”伯恩斯珠宝店的伊莎贝拉伯恩斯小姐有钱又貌美，哪家舞会都少不了邀请她。  
“我还以为他不在家呢。”莉莉低下头闷闷地说。  
“你别忘了明天可是圣诞节，人人都要回家过圣诞节啊。”  
伊莎贝拉小姐的确优雅又迷人，而且也有一双绿眼睛，他喜欢绿眼睛，而且自己没收到请柬……  
莉莉的脸拉得老长，她愤怒地光速选好了一大堆礼物，跟伊万斯夫人表示我的任务完成了，我要回家。  
“你就不能等我们一下吗？”佩妮不高兴地瞪了她一眼，她还没选完呢。  
“好冷，我要先回家了，你们慢慢选。”  
“你路上小心点。”伊万斯夫人担心地说。圣诞节期间街上都是人，应该没什么问题。  
一路狂奔回家，伊万斯先生愣愣地看着小女儿跑的满脸通红，表示刚刚并没有人来送任何东西。  
莉莉坐在门口等啊等，等到天黑，也没等到请柬。  
“莉莉，我们要去教堂过平安夜，你去吗？”小女儿不知道在沮丧什么，伊万斯夫人好担心。  
“妈妈！你疯了！她天天在那研究魔法魔咒的，她说她是女巫！你还带她去教堂，不怕被神父赶出来……”佩妮在旁边嘲讽地插嘴。  
莉莉本来也不想去，她说身体不舒服，回了卧室。  
楼下安静了下来，家里人都走了，莉莉蒙在被窝里，眼泪一下子流了出来，她喜欢他，可是他对她总是忽远忽近，因为她是个小孩子吗？想到明天晚上他在普林斯庄园搂着那些漂亮的姐姐跳舞，莉莉就觉得心烦气躁。  
不知道睡了多久，莉莉被楼下的声音吵醒了，她迷迷糊糊地爬起来，外面已经黑透了，家里没开灯，是妈妈他们回来了？  
她摸着黑走下楼去，“妈妈？佩妮？回来了怎么不开灯？”  
直到撞进一个熟悉的怀抱，莉莉才愣住了。那外套冰凉潮湿，好像在冷风里走了很久，但味道是莉莉熟悉的，苦苦的，让人心安的味道。  
“西弗？”莉莉愣愣地抬起头，屋里太黑了，她什么都看不见。  
“嗯，是我。”斯内普把莉莉抱在怀里揉了好一会才松开，他也想她了，这一个月他去了霍格沃兹，斯拉格霍恩教授看了他的狼毒药剂改良配方就立马答应了他助教的申请，这几年黑魔王势力逐渐扩大，斯拉格霍恩一直萌生退意，能在退休前跟着这位年轻的魔药大师再荣光一把，他简直睡梦中也能笑醒，没有什么比荣誉对斯莱特林更重要的了。  
“西弗，西弗，我还以为你忘了我呢！”莉莉委屈地搂紧了斯内普，他外套上有风雪的味道，他也是匆匆赶来的，这让她的感觉好了一点，“我在街边看到你了，还以为你不给我送请柬了。”  
“请柬？什么请柬？”斯内普一头雾水，他没有打算送请柬。  
“普林斯庄园的舞会啊，难道你不打算邀请我？”莉莉撅起嘴在他怀里蹭了蹭。  
“哦……那个舞会啊，”哈里斯说每年都举行，他就让他们照旧举行，名单也是哈里斯按往年的定好的，“我是没打算邀请你啊。”因为他也不参加。  
“什么？那……那……你要跟别人跳舞喽？”莉莉急了，说话都开始结结巴巴。  
“哈……不会的，不会的，”斯内普低下头亲亲莉莉的头发，“我明天就要出门了，我不参加那个舞会。”斯拉格霍恩希望斯内普圣诞节假期之后就入职，斯内普也觉得比莉莉早半个学期到霍格沃兹更好，毕竟他那时候工作上手了也会更容易照顾她。  
“你又要出门？”莉莉在他怀里抬起头，那不又有很久见不到。  
“是的，我送一只猫头鹰给你，就是上次你在对角巷很喜欢的那一只，它可以给我送信，你有事就给我写信。”  
“还有圣诞礼物，我给你放在桌子上了，”他今天去伯恩斯珠宝店刚刚买的，一条百合花吊坠的项链。  
莉莉想起自己给西弗买的礼物，有点汗颜，她可不可以换一个啊？  
这时门口传来了汽车的声音，“啊，伊万斯先生回来了。”斯内普站起来，“我要走了，圣诞快乐，莉莉，给我写信。”  
“等一下。”莉莉匆匆忙忙地把礼物塞进斯内普的手里，“这是我送你的礼物……虽然可能不太好，不过……”莉莉爬上矮几，这样她就跟斯内普差不多高了。  
她搂住他的脖子，吻上他冰凉的嘴唇，我补送你一个礼物，你别生气哦。  
那柔嫩的嘴唇好像带着闪电和惊雷，瞬间就把斯内普劈晕了，感觉那小小的唇瓣不熟练地在他唇上轻蹭，他顺势搂住莉莉，贴近她吻了回去，他不想要亲亲，他索求的是成人的吻。  
伊万斯太太推开门，一脑袋黑线地看着女儿一个人站在客厅中间满脸通红双眼迷蒙，她准备给普林斯伯爵打个电话，药量是不是应该翻个倍啊。  
斯内普拆开礼物，看到里面那个蝙蝠胸针气的笑了起来，嗯，你们有没有其它比喻了呢，嗯？


	6. 又是对角巷

只有巴掌大的雪白猫头鹰两脚朝天地躺在它的笼子里，任凭莉莉怎么戳也不动。这是斯内普送给莉莉的雪枭宝宝小西，因为过于繁重的工作，小猫头鹰罢工了。  
如果有猫头鹰工会的话，莉莉应该早就收到警告信了，没有谁不让猫头鹰休息的，只要飞回来等待它的就是另一封信的，或者各种自制的糖果，针法拙劣的围巾，写满了问题的魔药笔记……小西决定装死罢工，不管你给多少只小老鼠，这工作太恶劣了，这是虐猫（头鹰）！  
莉莉关上了笼子门，她今天收到霍格沃兹的通知书了，全家正吃着早饭呢，那么大一只猫头鹰就呼啦啦地飞了进来，把她全家都镇住了。现在爸爸妈妈在楼下跳舞庆祝，佩妮关上了卧室门在生气，自己终于松了一口气，虽然西弗告诉过她通知书一定会来，但她还是有点担心。  
斯内普的生日是一月九日，但他完全忘记了，霍格沃兹的工作比他想象中更讨厌，斯拉格霍恩教授毫不客气地把一二年级拼写都成问题小巨怪作业都给了他，看的他额头青筋直跳，直到晚上他看到小西（这名字让他起了一身鸡皮疙瘩）好像蚊子吊大象一样拖了一个巨大的包裹飞进来，他才意识到自己似乎收到了生日礼物。  
围巾一看就是现织的，只有胳膊那么长，上面还有两个漏针导致的大洞，果酱甜得令人皱眉，香肠一看就是伊万斯夫人做的，只有魔药笔记写的非常棒，一点拼写错误都没有且言之有物，斯内普顺手给她批了一个O。  
笔记里夹了信，莉莉天真的口气很可爱，她嫌弃时间过得太慢了，而且她很想他，斯内普捏着信笑了起来，但想到她很快就要收到霍格沃兹的通知书，斯内普又忧心忡忡。不出意外莉莉一定又会分到格兰芬多，啊，格兰芬多那愚蠢的正义感又要腐蚀他的小莉莉？狠狠地给眼前的小巨怪作业批了个T，斯内普皱起了眉头。  
伴随着振翅的声音，头顶落下来一团阴影，莉莉对着眼前巨大的黑色海雕瞠目结舌，这是西弗的猫头鹰吗？相比之下自己的猫头鹰真是太小了。海雕举起爪子，把脚上挂着的巨大礼盒递给莉莉，啊，西弗没有忘了自己的生日，她开心地解下礼盒，给了海雕一点吃的，顺手把小西不愿意送的东西挂在了海雕脚上。  
“莉莉……你在干什么，快进来！”伊万斯夫人在屋里大叫，莉莉和海雕同时回头。  
“你不会是叫莉莉吧？”莉莉眨巴眨巴眼睛，露出一抹坏笑，海雕似乎很不好意思拍打了一下翅膀匆匆忙忙地飞走了。  
麻瓜家庭出身小巫师去对角巷会有专门的巫师指导，伊万斯夫妇比莉莉还要兴奋，早早就盛装打扮准备好了出门。佩妮虽然表现出一副厌倦的样子，但冒着光的兴奋眼睛出卖了她。  
莉莉穿了一身深绿到发黑的崭新外套，那布料在屋子里只是挺括妥帖，但在阳光下能看到银色的蛇形暗纹，随着人的动作好像活的一样蜿蜒游动，这是斯内普送的生日礼物，虽然知道不可能，但他希望莉莉是个斯莱特林。  
伊万斯夫人拿着通知书里的购物清单又看了一遍，这些东西看起来好玩极了。  
“（制服）  
一年级新生需要：  
1．三套素面工作袍（黑色）  
2．一顶日间戴的素面尖顶帽（黑色）  
3．一双防护手套（龙皮或同类材料制作）  
4．一件冬用斗篷（黑色，银扣）  
（课本）  
全部学生均需准备下列图书：  
一大堆稀奇古怪的书。  
（其他装备）  
一支魔杖  
一只大锅（锡镀制，标准尺寸2号）  
一套玻璃或水晶小药瓶  
一架望远镜  
一台黄铜天平  
学生可携带一只猫头鹰或一只猫或一只蟾蜍。”  
莉莉居然已经有了一只猫头鹰了，伊万斯夫人想，那个白色的小不点——好像是普林斯伯爵送的，她一直以为是一种猎奇的宠物（还要养小老鼠喂它），没想到居然很快就派上了用场，多么有趣的巧合。  
进入对角巷，伊万斯夫妇和佩妮顿时被眼前的景象迷住了，天啊，有那么多神奇的东西，零食上的人物居然可以动。  
莉莉之前跟斯内普来过几次，已经司空见惯，她拿着购物清单打着√，盘算着是不是应该趁妈妈不注意去笑话商店买一瓶迷情剂。  
“看那身衣服，蛇形锦，是不是超级漂亮，我超想要，上次居然没有预定到。”对面二楼坐着两个浓妆艳抹的姑娘，其中一个指着莉莉的外套羡慕地说。  
莉迪亚顺着朋友的指尖往下看，一眼就认出了莉莉，哦，这不是那个“女儿”嘛，奇怪？她是跟着父母来买入学物品的麻种小巫师？那么那天那个高大的年轻男巫不是她“爸爸”？想起那天莉莉敌意的眼神，莉迪亚冷冷地笑了起来，坏她好事，胆子真大。  
街边糖果商店限时酬宾活动开始了，两颗巨大的棒棒糖在空中飞舞起来，一边飞一边撒下一串串小棒棒糖，伊万斯夫妇立刻被吸引了，他们奋力地钻进了人群，完全没看到莉莉被两个陌生巫师挤了出去。  
莉莉只觉得这一会儿对角巷挤的要命，她被人群裹挟着踉踉跄跄离开了糖果商店，等她拼命钻出人群，发现自己完全不知道走到哪里了。  
街边都是破败的房子和空屋，窗户上面挂着残破肮脏的白色窗帘，有眼睛在破洞里闪烁，仅有的几家商店橱窗里摆满了各种头骨和血淋淋刑具，还有一些一看上去就能毒死人的魔药。  
莉莉左右看了看，准备往前面的巷口走，刚抬起脚，就被一个陌生的男巫挡住了。他穿着一身很脏的旧袍子，看上去流里流气的。  
“终于等到你了，上次在我店里偷了东西就跑，赶紧还钱。”男巫不怀好意地打量着莉莉，发现这小妞居然长得挺漂亮。  
“你认错人了。”莉莉后退了一步，撞到另一个男巫身上，她前后都被人挡住了，莉莉此时才感觉到恐惧，她盯着眼前的陌生人，尽力让声音不颤抖，“我爸爸妈妈就在前面。”  
“嗤……”男巫从鼻子里发出一声冷笑，莉迪亚小姐交代过了，这是个泥巴种，爸爸妈妈不过是两个麻瓜，就算站在这里他也不怕。“别废话，赶紧把钱拿出来。”  
“你认错人了，而且我没有钱！”莉莉拼命地忍住眼泪，一会儿爸爸妈妈就会来找她，不能哭。  
“没有钱？”男巫冷笑地上下打量她，“那就把衣服脱下来。”蛇形锦，挺值钱的。  
不……莉莉抓紧了自己的外套，这是西弗送的，不能给他。  
可是那个男巫已经走了过来，他身上带着一股烟酒混合在一起的恶臭，伸手来拽莉莉的衣服。  
“不要碰我！”不知道哪里来的勇气，莉莉对着他的小腿狠狠地踢了一脚，向着巷口跑去。  
“梅林的xx，”男巫吃痛地抱住了膝盖蹲了下去，该死的泥巴种，他拿起魔杖想也没想就对莉莉的背影挥出了一个魔咒。  
“别，”另一个男巫叫了起来，“别把衣服弄坏。  
这是个黑魔法，红色的利刃带着风声结结实实打在了莉莉背上，瞬间划开了她的外套和里衣，眼看就要切碎她娇嫩的身体。  
此时莉莉手腕上的百合花手串发出一道绿光，将红色的魔咒瞬间反弹了回去，男巫完全没想到魔咒会被一个没有魔杖的小巫师反弹回来，瞬间被打飞了出去，胸口全是鲜血。  
同行的男巫惊恐地睁大了眼，好厉害的反弹咒，他慌里慌张地扶起一身血的男巫，摸了摸他似乎还有气，立刻幻影移行了。  
莉莉坐在地上，背后衣服上有个巨大的口子，雪白的背露在空气中，二月份的冷空气灌进她的身体，她觉得很疼很冷，可身体没有受伤，她试了试，腿软得站不起来。  
“莉莉！”斯内普在附近幻影显形，他知道莉莉今天会来对角巷，所以跟斯拉格霍恩教授申请出来购买魔药材料，可是刚刚走进对角巷就感应到莉莉身上的保护魔咒起效了，他的心一下子揪了起来，莉莉出事了。  
“西弗……”莉莉看到斯内普眼泪立刻流了出来，“对不起……”第一天就把你送的衣服弄坏了。她张开双臂抱住他，感觉背上一阵疼痛。  
脱下长袍把莉莉裹了起来，她背部衣服上划出的口子纵贯了她整个背部，斯内普感觉自己的手在发抖，如果……如果，今天如果有一丝不巧，那他抱住的就又会是莉莉冰冷的尸体。  
不敢再想下去，给莉莉施了一个保暖咒，斯内普把她抱进街边一处挂着出租标识的空屋，他关好门，对着壁炉挥了一下魔杖，火焰立马熊熊燃烧了起来。  
“疼吗？”他伸手轻轻触摸了一下她露在外面的背部，她的背很白，看上去一切良好，但莉莉似乎很疼。  
“有点。”莉莉把脸埋在他的怀里，是西弗的味道，他居然赶来救她了，他救了她一次又一次。  
“把衣服脱了我看看，”衣服挡住看不分明。  
莉莉伸手去解外套，只是动了一下，她又感觉疼了起来。“嘶……”  
“你别动，我来……”斯内普摘下手套，轻轻解开了她的外套和里衣，看到她的内衣的时候，斯内普愣了一下，莉莉的脸唰地红了。  
“咳……这个……你忍一下。”现在不是害羞的时候，斯内普感觉自己手指碰到的似乎不是身体而是电流，他狠了狠心，把莉莉的衣服脱了下来，内衣已经整个断掉，莉莉捂住胸口，脸红得像玫瑰花。  
她的背很白，似乎看不出有受伤的痕迹，斯内普用手按了一下，莉莉瑟缩了一下，鼻子里哼了一声。  
“这里，疼吗？”他问，他的整个手贴在她的背上轻轻地摸索着。  
她的脸越来越红，眼睛里也闪着水雾，好像下一秒就要哭了。  
斯内普觉得自己的心跳越来越快，他胡乱地给莉莉的背施了一个恢复咒，“好点了吗？”  
“好点了……”莉莉小小声地说，她低下头不敢看他。  
对着衣服施了一个“恢复如初”，外套和里衣上的口子消失了，“能自己穿吗？”他歪着头问。  
莉莉抿了抿嘴，松开抱着胸口的手，内衣从她的肩膀滑下来，“还有这个……”她说。  
斯内普愣了一下，莉莉现在上半身什么都没穿。  
她的身体已经开始发育了，胸部很小但很饱满，小蓓蕾在冷空气中像小蔷薇一样绽放，她的身体像一株幼嫩的小苗，明明没有完全开花，却邀人采撷。  
“你别看……”莉莉被他看得发窘，干脆整个人钻进他怀里，搂紧他的腰。  
他的手自然而然地搂紧她的身体，腰，双臂，肩膀，胸脯，小腹……他的眼里沾染了情欲的颜色，他弯下腰，嘴唇顺着她的脖子一路吻下去，在她敏感的地方轻咬，舌头抵住那一抹嫣红画着圈，手指在她的背上抚摸着。  
莉莉搂住他的脖子，眼里满是一片迷雾，心里是害怕和狂喜，他喜欢她，这让她很高兴，可是他们似乎越过了某种界限，这让她有点害怕。  
可是他停下的也很突然。他猛地把她推开，狼狈地捂住脸，他挥舞了一下魔杖，恢复如初的衣服自动套在了莉莉身上，他从牙缝里挤出一句话，“你出去吧，他们来找你了。”  
莉莉系好外套，抿了抿嘴，她鼓起勇气抱了他一下，在他耳边说，“刚刚那样，没关系，我很喜欢……”  
然后她跑了出去，迎向路口东张西望的伊万斯夫妇。  
斯内普从手指缝里看着她窈窕的背影，咬住了牙，“很喜欢？你要说你很害怕啊，你住手啊……你这样让我怎么忍啊！”


	7. 狼毒药剂

（对不起，为什么还没去霍格沃兹啊，我也很着急啊。）  
自从对角巷见面之后，西弗勒斯就狠心地再也没回来看莉莉。  
他很忙，他的狼毒/药剂改良配方发表了，引起了巫师界的轰动，《预言家日报》连续好几天做了他的专题报道，就算他分了一半荣誉给斯拉格霍恩，但明眼人都知道怎么回事，而且斯拉格霍恩是个聪明人，他没有揽功，而是作为一个媒介将斯内普成功拉进了他庞杂高端的社交圈。  
斯内普太神秘了，他就那么忽然出现，忽然进了霍格沃兹，就好像前二十年根本不存在一样。报纸们最喜欢这样猎奇的内容，《唱唱反调》编纂了很多异想天开匪夷所思的故事。但就算不提那些掺水的传奇故事，最年轻的魔药大师，梅林爵士勋章获得者，光这些也足够让全巫师界的姑娘们对斯内普那张算不上英俊的脸魂牵梦绕了。而莉迪亚小姐凭借冬天对角巷那一面之缘迅速攀升为最近所有聚会的主角。  
但莉莉不知道这些，她只知道西弗的信字数越来越少，小西和另一个莉莉闲坐嗑老鼠的时间越来越长，她用了一个月把她所有的课本都背下来了，甚至能自己熬制一份简单的感冒魔药，但她的心情越来越不好。终于，受不了莉莉在家里长吁短叹的伊万斯夫人把她赶出了门。  
“天气暖和了，去门口荡荡秋千吧，别在家里烦我了。”  
莉莉曾经最喜欢那个秋千，她喜欢在半空中跳下来，她能在空中停留更长时间，好像飞一样。但自从遇见西弗之后她很久都没有去玩了，好吧，今天再去荡荡秋千吧。  
可是秋千架那里居然已经有人了——一个跟莉莉年龄差不多的男孩。一般这个年纪的小孩这个时间都在上学，除非……他也是一个巫师，尤其看到霍格沃兹通知书从他口袋里掉了出来，莉莉肯定了这一点。  
小男孩正在秋千架上面一边翻跟头一边兴奋地尖叫，一般麻瓜孩子可做不到这一点。  
“巫师？”莉莉对他点了点头。  
男孩吓了一跳，“吧唧”从秋千上掉了下来，他很瘦弱，一脸病容，看上去似乎身体不好，个子还没有莉莉高，他脸上有很多长而窄的伤，好像被什么大猫挠过一样，但一双眼睛像狗狗一样很和善。  
“你……你怎么知道？”男孩结结巴巴地说。  
“因为你的通知书掉出来了，你再不去捡它就被风刮走了。”莉莉指着那张打着旋儿的纸说。  
男孩伸出手，通知书嗖地飞回了他手里，他可以用无杖魔法，那是伤害带来的一点点好处。  
“哇，无杖魔法，好厉害！”莉莉鼓掌。  
男孩脸红了，他挠了挠头，“这没什么……我今天太高兴了，我期盼已久的事情成真了，而且是两件！”他脸上露出兴奋的红晕。  
“一件是霍格沃兹的通知书对吧？”  
“嗯嗯，”男孩忙不迭地点头，“我还以为霍格沃兹不会要我了呢。”  
“另一件呢？”  
“狼毒/药剂啊，狼毒/药剂改良了！我终于不用害怕月圆了……天啊！我说了什么……”男孩捂住嘴惊恐地看着莉莉，发现莉莉不为所动，才低下声音，呐呐地说，“你不害怕吗？我是一个狼人。”  
“狼人有什么可怕的吗？”电影里的狼人和吸血鬼一样很帅气啊。  
“你是麻种巫师吧？”男孩摇了摇头，所以她不懂。  
“嗯，我今年也要去霍格沃兹了，我们或许能做朋友。”  
“真的？”男孩眼睛亮了，他还从来没有朋友呢，或许，一个麻种巫师也不错，她不懂害怕他，而且狼毒/药剂改良了，他或许也可以拥有朋友了。  
他把手在衣服上擦了擦，伸给了莉莉，“我叫莱姆斯卢平。”  
“我叫莉莉伊万斯。”莉莉握住莱姆斯热乎乎的手，“很高兴认识你。”  
反正莉莉很无聊，当得知卢平是今天刚收到通知书之后，莉莉立马反应过来今天是他的生日。  
“那……我们需要一个生日派对？”莉莉歪着脑袋说。  
因为狼人这件事，卢平父母的关系很糟糕，当然没人给他开一个生日派对，甚至他从小到大都没有生日派对，毕竟谁会来呢？  
莉莉的提议让他兴奋地脸红了起来，可他只是抿住了嘴，什么也没说。  
“既然我比你大，”莉莉摆出一副姐姐的样子，“那就听我的。”  
带着莱姆斯去蛋糕店买了一个生日蛋糕，两人回到了伊万斯家，伊万斯夫人对莉莉能跟朋友玩表示很赞成，给两个人的生日派对提供了大量食物应援，毕竟佩妮有那么多熊得不能再熊的朋友，这个男孩看上去至少挺乖的。  
“吹灭蜡烛然后许个愿。”莉莉点着十一根蜡烛，把小王冠戴在卢平脑袋上。  
“我希望邓布利多校长和西弗勒斯斯内普教授一生万事顺遂，平安幸福。”这俩人是小卢平现在最尊敬的人。  
“谁？”听到熟悉的名字，莉莉愣了一下，西弗勒斯不是个常见的名字。  
“邓布利多是霍格沃兹的校长，就是他……”  
“不，另一个，”没礼貌地打断了卢平的话，“另一个是谁？”  
“哦，你们这里收不到预言家日报是吧……”卢平从口袋里掏出一张皱巴巴的报纸，“西弗勒斯斯内普，狼毒/药剂改良配方的发明人，霍格沃兹的魔药学教授。他现在可是魔法届的大红人啊。”  
看着一脸不高兴的西弗在报纸上皱着眉头，莉莉惊讶地睁大了眼睛，西弗你秘密好多呀！而且，霍格沃兹教授？这说明就算我去了霍格沃兹也能经常见面？  
“莱姆斯，太好了！太好了！”哈哈哈哈，莉莉抱着报纸兴奋地笑了起来。  
卢平一头雾水地看着狂喜的莉莉，你又不是狼人，用得着这么兴奋吗？  
第二天，收到莉莉信的斯内普皱起了眉头，她消息倒是灵通，而且，莱姆斯卢平？不好的记忆涌上了心头，虽然卢平在掠夺者里算是安静的一个，但他依旧是斯内普仇恨的对象，而且一个狼人，多危险啊！莉莉根本不懂什么是狼人！  
于是卢平小弟弟忽然就从莉莉那里得到了一年份的还没上市改良版狼毒/药剂，这一年他都能在月圆之夜睡个好觉了。  
“哇……厉害厉害……没想到狼人这么丑……”口无遮拦的莉莉睁大眼睛看着卢平变成了一只人不人狼不狼的怪物，喝了一个倒彩，跟电影上完全不一样。  
“我就说没什么好看的，”大狼尴尬地搔搔头，因为有狼毒/药剂，他现在就算变身也能保持理智。“你到底从哪里弄来的狼毒/药剂？据我所知现在还没有一家药店卖这个呢。”各大经销商为了专利都快打破头了。  
“因为我认识斯内普教授啊，他是我的救命恩人。”莉莉托着腮望着圆圆的月亮，啊，好想他。  
“真的？那他一定是一个超级大好人，他也是我的救命恩人。”卢平在一边大点其头，对斯内普的印象更加好了。  
“来吧，我们出去玩吧。”莉莉拉了拉大狼的耳朵，她早就想去森林里夜游了，现在有狼人陪着，一点都不用害怕。  
“上来，我背着你。”卢平把莉莉背在背上，向着森林里跑去，这是他梦寐以求的快乐生活，不恐惧的月圆之夜，可以一起玩耍的朋友，没想到一下子全部实现了，他兴奋地只想对月狂吠。  
“巫师是不是也可以变成动物？”莉莉气喘吁吁地想，人类的体能太差了，一路上都是卢平背着她，现在卢平还能满地打滚，她已经快喘不过气了。  
“可以，那叫阿尼玛格斯，很难练。”卢平捉了一只超大的夜光蝶含在嘴里。  
“并不难练。”夜光蝶扑闪了一下翅膀，飞了起来，变成了一个脸色蜡黄的老女巫，她个子很高很瘦，就像所有童话书里那样，有一张能吓哭小孩的脸。“我可以教你。”  
“你是个黑巫师？”卢平挡在莉莉面前，黑巫师都很可怕。  
“这世界上哪有绝对的黑与白？我不过是个寂寞的老太太罢了。”老女巫挥了挥手，森林里飞起无数的夜光蝴蝶，然后这些蝴蝶变成了花瓣缓缓落下，那场面又浪漫又寂寥。  
“想学吗？”老女巫指着莉莉，“你很有天赋。”  
她看得出一个人的本质，冷静，聪慧，没有偏见，有为了一件事不顾一切的狠劲和当断则断的勇气，是个黑巫师的好材料。


	8. 霍格沃茨

“桦木？”斯内普拿着莉莉的魔杖一愣，这不是之前莉莉的那根柳木魔杖，而是更像他的那根魔杖，比他的短一些。

“杖芯是火龙的心脏。”莉莉趴在斯内普怀里，眨巴着大眼睛说，她的魔杖跟西弗的很像，但是比较短，很适合她的小手，“奥利凡德先生说，女孩子一般很少有龙心脏魔杖呢，他说我将来一定是魔咒高手。西弗的杖芯是什么？”

“我的杖芯是凤凰羽毛。”坚硬的桦木配难以驯服的凤凰羽毛，曾经让他无限纠结，可是现在他再也没有了那种不安的心情，他搂紧莉莉，把脸埋在她头发里轻轻嗅着，此时阳光正好，情愫也正好。

下午的小憩莉莉非要赖在他床上，趴在他怀里撒娇，顺便考验他的理性。他偶尔会吻她，看她气喘吁吁满脸通红的样子，他感觉很好。但没有再进一步，她太小了，他告诉自己，等她再长大一点。

霍格沃兹放暑假，斯内普回到了普林斯庄园，莉莉当然想二十四小时都跟斯内普呆在一起，可是伊万斯夫人当然不允许，不过想到开了学在一起的时间更长，莉莉也就不介意再等等。

上次卢平那个小狼人也跟着莉莉一起来了，他居然找他要了一个签名，斯内普可从来没想到能从卢平这里得到崇拜这种感情，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。又一个格兰芬多，斯内普揉揉眉毛，他除了莉莉可不想要什么格兰芬多的友情。

莉莉身上的毒已经解得差不多了，一个月只要喝一次药就行，半年的魔药淬炼，让莉莉的魔力也得到了长足的进步，斯内普甚至可以说莉莉是全霍格沃兹魔力最强的一年级。整个暑假斯内普都在教导莉莉控制魔力，加上偶尔的亲昵，时间过得很快，霍格沃兹开学了。

坐上了冒着蒸汽的霍格沃兹特快，莉莉兴奋地望着外面的风景，在站台上佩妮嘲讽了她几句，她完全不当回事。

“我会给你带糖果的。”她对着佩妮吐吐舌头，“鼻屎味的那一种。”

“怪胎！”佩妮冲着莉莉扮鬼脸，她的话被伊万斯夫人听见了，生气地拍了一下佩妮的后脑勺。

莉莉把她的大餐盒打开，里面塞满了吃的，这个年纪的小鬼好像永远吃不饱一样，除了到处惹祸就是吃。

“莉莉，你想进哪个学院？”卢平拿了一块咸肉三明治，他想进格兰芬多，邓布利多就是那个学院毕业的。

“斯莱特林。”莉莉毫不犹豫地说，西弗说他就是斯莱特林毕业的。

“斯莱特林？”坐在包厢里的一个男孩听到这个词转过头来。他身材瘦弱，头发乌黑，但一看就知道从小备受呵护，甚至很受宠爱。

“谁想去斯莱特林？我才不愿待在那儿呢，你呢？”詹姆波特问悠闲地坐在对面座位上的布莱克。他没有认出莉莉，但莉莉一眼就认出这是对角巷书店里撞倒自己的男孩们，阴魂不散啊！

小天狼星没有笑，“我们全家都是斯莱特林的。”亏你还跟我一起长大的，这都不知道。

“天哪，”詹姆说，“我还觉得你挺好的呢！”

小天狼星勉强笑了笑，心说我要去了斯莱特林你就不跟我好了吗？“说不定我会打破传统。如果让你选择，你想去哪儿？”

詹姆举起一把无形的宝剑，“‘格兰芬多，那里有埋藏在心底的勇敢！’像我爸爸一样。”

莉莉轻蔑地看着中二少年们的表演，冷笑了一声，詹姆转头看着她，他觉得她有点眼熟。当然他看哪个漂亮姑娘都有点眼熟。

“怎么，你有意见？”他凑近莉莉，故作挑衅地说。

“没有，”莉莉说，“我只是觉得你刚刚的表演值一毛钱。”她的表情很冷地拍了两下手，对这两个坏小子她一点好脸色都不想给。

“可你朋友的破袍子一毛钱都不值。”小天狼星突然插嘴道，他盯着卢平的旧袍子恶意地上下打量。

詹姆大声笑了起来。莉莉挺直身子，卢平涨红了脸，两人厌恶地看看詹姆，又看看小天狼星。

“走吧，莉莉，我们另外找一间包厢。”卢平生气地说。

“不要，”莉莉掏出魔杖冷冷地说，“他们俩如果再出言不逊，我就让他们爬着走下这辆火车！”她现在变青蛙变得可好了。

“哦哦哦哦……”詹姆和小天狼星模仿着莉莉高傲的声音大笑起来。

莉莉眯起眼睛，转了一下魔杖，杖尖吐出一串火花，此时包厢的门忽然打开了，胸口佩戴着级长徽章的男孩大喊了一声，“霍格沃兹快要到了，没换袍子的赶紧换袍子，把东西都收好，行李留在行李架上，我们会替你们送到学校去的。”

莉莉收起了魔杖，狠狠瞪了波特一眼，开始跟卢平收拾桌子上的东西。

划船经过了一个大湖，莉莉终于站在了霍格沃兹门前，她这时候才觉得浑身有点颤抖，是带着喜悦的紧张。

她一走进餐厅就开始找西弗勒斯，好在他足够显眼，跟在普林斯庄园的体面打扮不同（哈里斯先生才不会允许他一天不换衣服呢），他在霍格沃兹似乎准备走低调路线，然而没洗头让他似乎更显眼了。

跟莉莉一样打量传说中最年轻的魔药大师的小姑娘有很多，所以她不算凸出，但斯内普一眼就看到了她，他露出一个几不可见的微笑，眨了眨眼。

“梅林啊，斯内普教授对我笑了。”站在莉莉身后的一个女生捂着胸口倒了下去，引起了一阵骚动。

“安静，安静……”麦格教授狠狠地敲了敲黄铜酒杯，“一年级新生排成一排……”

他们面前摆了一个高脚凳和一顶破帽子，麦格教授开始拿着学生名单念起了名字。

“莉莉伊万斯。”

感觉到斯内普的眼光嗖地落在她身上，莉莉立刻紧张了起来，一脸慷概就义的表情爬上了高脚凳。

“啊……难，非常难。非常聪明，心地也不坏，天赋很强，忠贞坚定……”莉莉耳边一个细微的声音说。

“我要去斯莱特林。”莉莉脑子里想。

“斯莱特林……不不不……精明或许，野心欠奉，而且出身不符……”

“我要去斯莱特林！”莉莉又强调了一遍。

帽子此时根本不理她了，“你的坚持很有勇气……”

“我要去斯莱特林。”莉莉已经说出声了。

“格兰芬多！”帽子大喊了一声盖过了她的声音，莉莉感觉自己被帽子弹了出来，一下子站到了地上。

格兰芬多长桌响起了一片掌声，莉莉猛地回头看向教师桌后面的斯内普，撅起了嘴，斯内普做了一个无可奈何的表情，麻种巫师分不到斯莱特林，分院帽的偏见可不是一般的重。

此时最开心的就是卢平，他想去格兰芬多，又想跟莉莉一个学院，现在终于不用纠结了。

莉莉拉着脸走向格兰芬多长桌，女级长拍了怕她的肩膀，她以为这个漂亮的小姑娘是因为紧张，毕竟她在上面坐了那么久。

之后卢平，波特和布莱克都分到了格兰芬多，小天狼星分院之后，斯莱特林长桌有个女生尖叫了一声，似乎晕倒了，斯莱特林的级长连忙冲了过去。莉莉没注意到那个小骚动，她看到小天狼星往她这边的长凳走来，连忙往卢平身旁挤了挤，抱起双臂，给了他一个背影。

心情不愉快，莉莉面对丰盛的晚餐也没有了胃口，卢平不知道怎么安慰莉莉，他倒是挺高兴的，只好一直给她盘子里放吃的。波特在跟小天狼星窃窃私语，不时偷看莉莉两眼，他现在不知道自己是什么心情，他明知道那个女孩一看上去就不好惹，他反而更想惹她。

不知道扣分机器已经进院的格兰芬多幽灵——差点没头尼克——还在那絮絮叨叨说学院杯的事情，莉莉一直用眼角追踪着斯内普，好在霍格沃兹并没有漂亮的女教授，斯内普正在跟斯拉格霍恩教授那个大胖子窃窃私语，斯拉格霍恩教授打算把斯莱特林院长的工作也慢慢交给他，他已经对退休跃跃欲试了。

桌面的食物消失之后，级长们带着一年级新生回到了各自的公共休息室。五个女生的宿舍吵吵闹闹，好在孩子们都累了，渐渐宿舍里安静了下来。莉莉爬起来穿过胖夫人画像，站在了走廊上。

该死的……教授宿舍在哪？

“我想我现在应该给你扣五分，伊万斯小姐。”斯内普从阴影里走出来，他就知道莉莉不会老老实实睡觉。

“西弗……”莉莉委委屈屈地抱住他，“我分到格兰芬多了……”

“那我应该怎么惩罚你呢？”斯内普故意拉下脸。

“我还以为你要安慰我呢。”莉莉扬起小脸，愤愤不平地瞪他。

拉着莉莉的手，两人到了斯内普的宿舍，斯内普故意没选在斯莱特林地窖，他知道莉莉一定会分到格兰芬多，所以他选了一间离格兰芬多近一些的宿舍。

“一年级你最好不要到处乱跑，除非你学会幻身咒。”他可不想莉莉掉进费尔奇手里。

“如果我确定不会被抓到呢？”莉莉眨眨眼。

斯内普笑起来，“你怎么确定？”

“秘密。”莉莉扑到斯内普怀里，把脸埋进他的胸口，她长高了一点，可以够到他的胸口了，她听到他的心飞快地跳动着，跟她的心跳一样。

她仰起头，那双会说话的绿眼睛闪啊闪，“亲我。”她说。

斯内普低下头，把她的唇含在嘴里轻吮，双手搂紧她纤细的身体，贴在自己身上。莉莉捧住他的脸，用力地回应他，她真的好想他。

“我晚上能睡在这里吗？”莉莉趴在斯内普的胸口喘气，她一点都不想走。

“为了你的教授的名誉着想，还是不要了。”斯内普亲了亲她的额头，他的小莉莉很可口，但他还不想现在吃掉她。“你的确该回去了。”胖夫人会骂她的。

吐了吐舌头，莉莉爬起来整理了一下衣服，穿好格兰芬多的校袍，制止了想送她的斯内普，“我不会被抓住的……”

莉莉推开窗，斯内普只觉得眼前红影一闪，莉莉变成了一只俏丽的红隼飞出了窗户，在窗外盘旋了一圈之后向着格兰芬多塔楼飞去，消失在一扇窗子后面。

一个非法的阿尼玛格斯吗？斯内普不知道她怎么在一年级就学会阿尼玛格斯的，可是这样的确没人能抓到她。


	9. 小天狼星

大早晨格兰芬多长桌就很吵，小天狼星收到了一堆吼叫信，连迷恋他漂亮脸蛋的玛丽麦克唐纳都受不了了，她悄悄地换了个离他最远的空位置，旁边是个红头发的漂亮姑娘和一个瘦瘦的脸上有疤的男孩。  
“你好，我叫玛丽麦克唐纳，一年级，我爸妈都是麻瓜。”玛丽友好地对红头发女孩说。  
莉莉从南瓜汁里抬起头，“我也是一年级，我叫莉莉伊万斯，也是麻种巫师。”  
“可是……你看起来不像，感觉你一点都不紧张。”麻种巫师对魔法世界总是有点慌慌张张的，看什么都很新奇。  
“啊，那是因为我来霍格沃兹之前就有个巫师朋友，他告诉了我很多事情。”莉莉想起了西弗，嘴角抿了起来，她的西弗最好了。  
玛丽看了一眼卢平，“你真幸运。”她由衷地说。“第一节课是什么来着？”  
“是魔药课，斯内普教授。”莉莉撑住脸。  
卢平抬起头，斯内普教授——二年级的格兰芬多说他特别偏心斯莱特林，讨厌格兰芬多，十有八九就是斯莱特林下一任院长——应该不会扣莉莉的分吧。  
“伊万斯小姐，把栀子粉末加入星辰花浸液能配成什么？”  
“头疼药水。”莉莉眨了眨冒心心的眼睛，她走神了，可是他穿着教授制服的样子简直太迷人了。  
“没错，伊万斯小姐，格兰芬多加五分。”他翘了翘嘴角。栀子花代表永恒的爱和一生守护，星辰花代表永不变心，他希望她记住这一点。  
挥了一下魔杖，詹姆波特手里的纸条嗖地飞到了斯内普手里，那里画着一只金色飞贼，上面写了两个大写字母“L·E”。斯内普冷笑了一声，那张纸飞向了垃圾桶，“波特先生如果迫不及待想上飞行课，那现在就可以出去了。格兰芬多扣五分。”  
格兰芬多的小狮子们对波特发出不满的抱怨声，被斯内普瞪了一眼，瞬间安静了。之后的课堂还算顺利，莉莉第一个熬出了治疗疥疮的药水，但斯内普只给处理鼻涕虫处理得更漂亮的斯莱特林加了分。  
卢平一边搅拌坩埚一边摇头，就算是莉莉也没得到斯内普教授的多少青眼，怪不得莉莉想去斯莱特林。  
“马尔福。”斯内普叫住匆匆而行的斯莱特林七年级的级长，他身边的纳西莎布莱克看了他一眼，没说什么先走了。  
“教授？”看着这位比自己大了不了几岁的年轻教授，马尔福眼神阴晴不定。  
“你想不想拿下狼毒药剂的独家代理权？”  
“什么？为什么？教授……”马尔福愣住了，这个好消息砸晕了他，老马尔福死的太突然，他现在支撑得很痛苦，周转困难的家族产业快要把他压垮了。  
“如果能撑过现在，也没有必要铤而走险。你应该知道，你眼前不是只有一条路可以走。”斯内普拍了拍卢修斯的肩膀，冷冰冰地说。斯莱特林不需要温情脉脉，他们只要利益均衡的有来有往。投资卢修斯是可靠的，他是个天生的生意人和政客，给他一点支撑他就能翻手为云覆手为雨。  
卢修斯马尔福低下了头，斯内普知道了吗？黑魔王给自己递橄榄枝的事情。老马尔福是个食死徒，是因为他根本不想活太久，但现在他忽然死了，什么话也没留下，自己完全可以装作不知道，只要他能靠自己撑起马尔福家。谁想跪在黑魔王脚下吻他的袍角？他可是骄傲的斯莱特林！斯内普给了他一条脱身的路。  
“我会带着合同来找您谈。”马尔福对斯内普鞠了一个躬，转身走了。他忽然自信起来，他有价值，而不是黑魔王暗示的那样一无是处，他能拿到独家药剂的代理权并且成功，就能拿下更多的事业。  
斯内普轻抚自己的左臂，黑魔标记还在，但是从来没有疼过，黑魔王终究是个威胁，他这次不能毫无准备，他必须能保护莉莉，而不能只想着靠邓布利多。邓布利多的保护永远是有条件的，他从不是仁慈的老傻瓜。  
要有自己的力量，他现在有地位和财力，还有斯拉格霍恩的交际圈，再加上马尔福的圆滑和手腕，这都是他需要的。  
从霍格沃兹的窗边看下去，一年级的新生正在草地上上飞行课，莉莉像一只小鸟一样趴在飞天扫帚上，轻的像一阵风，别人的扫帚还没拿起来，她已经开始飞了，甚至比波特飞得更快更好。她咯咯咯地笑着，绕着霍格沃兹开始转圈。是的，她自然能飞得很好，她从小就喜欢飞，她的阿尼玛格斯甚至是一只鸟。  
很快她看到了他，她向他飞来，“西弗……”她眼睛亮晶晶地看着他。  
“是教授。”他笑了起来。  
她在他眼前转了一圈，低头看了看下面的霍琦夫人，她正忙着指导那些手忙脚乱的小巨怪，根本没在看她。她鼓起勇气贴近他，歪着头在他嘴唇上亲了一下，“斯内普教授，您好。”  
然后她脸红了，愉快地在空中翻了一圈，她飞向格兰芬多的塔尖，小天狼星此时从旁边飞了出来，只看到斯内普的背影匆匆走远。  
小天狼星冷冷地看着莉莉消失的方向，他想起来了，他在对角巷见过莉莉和斯内普，他抱着她，很亲密。  
“伊万斯是斯莱特林的间谍？别逗了，西里斯。”波特笑了起来，“她是分院帽分来的，分院帽不会搞错的。”  
“可是我见过她跟斯内普在对角巷在一起，而且今天课堂上他给她加分了。”  
“得了，那都多久之前的，我都不记得那天那个人长啥样了。而且你不觉得他是为了扣分才提问她的吗？她那时候走神了，我都看出来。不过伊万斯答上来了。”她眼神跟着教授转但心不知道在想什么。  
“我老觉得他俩有问题。”小天狼星闷闷地想，“对了，我们去问问伊万斯那个跟班，那个疤脸。”  
“格兰芬多扣五分。”霍琦夫人生气地指着小天狼星，他刚刚把一个斯莱特林从扫把上撞了下来，被送进了医疗翼。人群里又响起了嘘声，小天狼星狠狠地瞪着卢平，他刚刚明明看准了他撞过去的，没想到扑了个空。  
莉莉默默地收起了魔杖，这个小天狼星敌意好重。  
莉莉和卢平有说有笑地从图书馆出来，两个人都抱着一大摞书，莉莉很聪明，有她在旁边卢平觉得霍格沃兹繁重的作业好像也没有那么难了，天知道她为什么懂那么多。  
詹姆和小天狼星从他俩身后窜了出来，故意从两人中间穿了过去，把两个人手里的书都撞到了地上。詹姆故意从书上踩了一脚，什么都没说，转身跑了。卢平蹲下去捡书，莉莉伸手进袍子里握住魔杖，只把杖尖露了出来，低声念了一句魔咒。  
詹姆和小天狼星瞬间脚像麻花一样扭了一下，两个人双双趴在了走廊上。  
接过卢平递过来的书，莉莉哼了一声，昂起头走了。小天狼星怨毒地盯着莉莉和卢平的背影，咬紧了牙。  
“说，疤脸，伊万斯是不是斯内普的间谍？”小天狼星用魔杖指着卢平，把他推倒在角落里，都是男生，他有很多机会逮住落单的卢平。  
“我不知道你们在说什么。”卢平半夜起来根本没带魔杖，这两人为什么老是针对伊万斯，明明扣分都是因为他们自己。  
“别装了，我知道他们是老相识，他们有什么目的？学院杯？”小天狼星挥舞了一下魔杖，“门牙赛大棒，”卢平的门牙一下子长的老长，好像一只海狸。  
“西里斯，这样有点过了。”詹姆犹豫地拉了一下小天狼星，卢平也是格兰芬多。  
“他们一定有阴谋，”小天狼星恨恨地说。  
“可他现在这样也说不出话来。”詹姆看着卢平的大门牙摇了摇头。  
“哼，你给我记住了……”小天狼星挥舞了一下魔杖，卢平的衬衣裂开一个大洞。  
“哎呀，你行了……”詹姆推着小天狼星走了，没看到卢平的门牙渐渐变成了两根巨大且尖利的獠牙，在月光下闪着光。


	10. 万圣节回忆

“他们真过分，我回头一定给他们下个恶咒。”莉莉皱着眉头看着卢平，西弗黑魔法可行了，她去找他学一个。她给卢平的大獠牙施了一个缩小咒，它们慢慢缩回去了，但看上去还是尖尖的，“你当时想干嘛，变成狼咬死他们吗？我不介意你把他们咬死，处理尸体的时候喊我一声。”  
莉莉和卢平躲在尖叫棚屋，虽然有狼毒药剂，但卢平总不能在宿舍里变身，这里也算是一个安全的小据点。  
“哈哈，一年级就成了黑巫师？我就是一时冲动，但要是布莱克再惹我，我说不定真的会咬他。”卢平气呼呼地说，他也觉得自己冲动了，好不容易来了霍格沃兹，总不能一年级就被退学回家。  
“找个没人的地方咬就行……不过，这地方真简陋。”莉莉打量着尖叫棚屋，“要是没有狼毒药剂，你丧失理智硬往外跑，会被打人柳抽回来？”  
“对……不过狼人没那么娇弱，抽两下也没事。”卢平搔搔头。  
“可怜的毛绒绒。”莉莉拍了拍卢平的脑袋，叮嘱他牙变回来再出去，要是赶不及上课她会帮他跟教授请假，然后变成红隼飞了出去。  
天还没亮，莉莉停在斯内普的窗前，他没关窗子，莉莉用小爪子走了进去，打了个滚变了回来。  
清晨的空气还有一点凉，她钻进西弗勒斯的被窝，把冰凉的脚放在他肚子上。  
斯内普睡觉很警醒，莉莉刚一进来的时他就醒了，他眯着眼睛看着小女孩七手八脚地爬上了床，钻进他怀里。  
“别说你在外面游荡了一晚上，伊万斯小姐，我一定要扣你的分了。”他抱住她，声音里带着浓浓的睡意，老教授的睡眠时间可是很宝贵的。  
“没有，我很乖的，”莉莉把手塞进他的晨衣里面取暖，“莱姆斯昨晚被小天狼星和波特袭击了，门牙变得像海象一样长，我刚刚去看了看他。”卢平不想把这件事捅给麦格教授，麦格教授那种性格一定会给格兰芬多扣分，他们的分本来就少的可怜，都被她亲爱的斯内普教授扣光了。  
斯内普翻了个身，掩饰了一下早晨的生理反应，他感觉有点尴尬，希望她缠在他身上没有发现。  
“我帮你扣他们的分……”  
“哦不……不要，谢谢您了，不用了，您少扣点我们学院的分就行了，我感谢您的恩德。”莉莉吓死了，这样她真成了斯莱特林的间谍了，她其实真的挺想赢学院杯的。“小天狼星说我是斯莱特林的间谍呢，他把他们扣分的原因都怪在我身上了。”  
“我保证跟你无关。”他只是单纯讨厌格兰芬多，尤其是波特和布莱克，要是没有莉莉他可能扣的更狠一些呢。  
“啊……”莉莉打了个哈欠，西弗的被窝真舒服，“你教我个黑魔法吧，我要……我要……把他……变成……”莉莉话还没说完就睡着了，她累了，她这个年纪永远吃不够也睡不够。  
斯内普温柔地看着她的睡脸，她嘴角还带着笑，百分百的信任多么稀有，像金子一样闪光。  
莉莉不知道自己什么时候睡着的，等她睁开眼斯内普已经走了，一个魔法小闹钟正在床头跳个不停，大叫“懒鬼，懒鬼，起床。”  
她揉了揉眼睛爬了起来，教授宿舍的床比学生的大很多，而且舒适得多，而且这里有西弗的味道，她一下子就睡着了，啊，都没要个早安吻，失策。  
外面天色已经大亮，莉莉洗了洗脸，整理了一下衣服，好在她昨晚出来的时候穿得是袍子而不是晨衣。  
她偷偷摸摸溜出来斯内普的房间，关好门刚走了几步。  
“伊万斯小姐？”麦格教授的声音从后面传来，“你在这里做什么？有事？”麦格教授刚出门就看到一个格兰芬多孤零零地站在走廊上。  
“不……没事……我好像是……迷路了……”莉莉心虚地眨了眨眼。  
“哦……一年级的确容易迷路，不过你恐怕走错了好几条路才能走到这来，来吧，我带你去餐厅。”麦格教授耸了耸肩，霍格沃兹的楼梯有一百四十二处，所以新生一个人迷路挺正常的。  
其实在霍格沃兹的日子过的很快，莉莉有很多有趣的课要上，尤其是魔药课，她果然如斯内普所说对魔药极其有天分，所以偶尔从阴阳怪气的斯内普教授那里给格兰芬多赢得加分，大家也认为那是理所当然的。  
小天狼星得了怪病，在医疗翼里吐了一个月的鼻涕虫，魔药教授表示对此毫无办法，搞的庞弗雷夫人十分头大。  
万圣节快到了，整个霍格沃兹城堡里弥漫着烤南瓜的味道，莉莉发现离万圣节越近西弗勒斯心情越低落，魔药课的低气压已经到了人人自危的地步。  
“斯内普教授最近怎么了？”卢平跟莉莉小声嘀咕，他也看得出斯内普最近不对劲，“我感觉他这几天怪怪的。”  
“不知道，不过我认识斯内普教授就是在万圣节，他救了我。”他们认识一年了。听哈里斯先生说，那时候他刚从国外回来，那是在国外发生了什么事情？莉莉脑袋里演起了八点档。  
平斯夫人对着他们这一桌瞪了一眼，莉莉和卢平立马闭上了嘴。  
万圣节晚宴斯内普也没出现，莉莉找了个借口支开卢平，满城堡找了半天，才在魔药课教室里找到坐在黑暗里的斯内普。  
“西弗……”莉莉不知道该不该打扰他，他过去的故事莉莉并不想过问，但他心情不好她应该安慰他，她站在他面前，对他伸出手。  
万圣节的记忆是痛苦的，他最近总是做梦梦见那个晚上，苍白的莉莉，冰冷的身体，心碎的声音，那种剧痛伤害了他的灵魂，而万圣节的味道诱发了旧伤。  
“西弗……如果你想一个人静静，那我就走了。”没得到回应，莉莉抿了抿嘴，手垂了下去。  
她失望地转过身，是不能跟她分享的往事是吗？唉……她轻轻叹了口气。  
“莉莉……”斯内普从背后抱住莉莉，他看到她的时候有一瞬间的混淆，他坐在这里怀念莉莉，而莉莉站在他的眼前。他有了重来的机会，就在他眼前，他要抓住，而不是沉湎于往事。  
他把脸埋进她浓密的红发里，感觉眼泪要落未落，他会吓坏小莉莉，可那是感激的泪，感激他有机会重来。  
他含住她的耳朵轻吻，然后是脸颊和嘴唇，莉莉脸红了起来，她没想到他会吻她，他们在学校很克制，尤其这是在教室。  
“西弗……”她张开嘴，被斯内普趁虚而入，他的舌头挑逗着她的，让她脑子立刻迷糊起来。  
莉莉闭上眼睛，搂住他的脖子，认真地回应他，如果他的往事跟爱情有关，那她也不介意他此刻拥抱她，站在此处的是她，她会永远陪着他，直到他说不需要为止。  
火热的吻直到两个人喘不过气为止，黑暗让两个人都有点忘形，莉莉坐在斯内普腿上，衬衫扣子全开了，胸口也留下了不少红色的痕迹，斯内普长袍的扣子太多了解不开，莉莉在他脖子上狠狠咬了一口，留下一个牙印。  
斯内普一颗一颗给莉莉系扣子，他也觉得今晚自己有点过分了，但头脑里气势汹汹的占有欲一直叫嚣个不停。  
“莉莉，如果我是个坏人，你会离开我吗？”他忍不住问道。  
“我觉得你现在就不像个好人。”莉莉贴近他，又吻了他一下。  
是的，的确不像个好人，斯内普手顿了顿，“如果我是个食死徒呢？”他直接问。你会离开我吗？  
“那我就是食死徒的……”他的什么呢？她是西弗的什么呢？莉莉顿了顿，她没问过，他也没说过。  
“爱人。”斯内普叹了一口气，捧住莉莉的脸，“莉莉，我爱你。”他会努力让万圣节成为他再一次遇见莉莉的日子，成为他跟莉莉告白的日子，而不是生命里永远痛苦的记忆。  
莉莉眨了眨眼，一颗眼泪顺着脸颊滚了下去，她完全没想到会听到告白，“西弗，我也爱你。不管你是什么，我永远都不会离开你，除非我……”  
把那个不吉利的字眼堵在她嘴里，斯内普狠狠地想，我不会让那种事再发生了。


	11. 复方汤剂

时间过得很快，莉莉转眼就是霍格沃兹二年级学生了。  
同为鼻涕虫俱乐部的学长卢修斯马尔福毕业了，斯拉格霍恩教授大吹大擂他的推荐信让他进了魔法部。其实在学校的最后一年马尔福的商业才能初现端倪，他的成绩很好，长得又帅，魔法部当然最需要这种拿得出手又有油水的年轻人。不过整个七年级他几乎没在学校现身，还曾全身是血的被斯内普救回来，他的某些决策让他的婚约岌岌可危，但好在纳西莎像一个真正的布莱克一样非常有主见。  
今年又有一个布莱克入学了，莉莉发现斯内普对这个雷古勒斯布莱克非常感兴趣，分院帽把他分入斯莱特林的时候，他还笑了一下。他现在是斯莱特林的代理院长了，斯拉格霍恩只给魔药高级班上课顺便搞他的鼻涕虫俱乐部，把所有麻烦事都推给了斯内普。  
雷古勒斯长得跟小天狼星一样漂亮，但他明显更温和，情绪更稳定，更爱笑，刚在分院仪式上出现，小天狼星就有一半迷妹倒戈了。  
但这些都不妨碍波特和小天狼星带着新加入的彼得在霍格沃兹横行霸道，他们自称掠夺者。  
“锁腿咒。”级长们带着新生回各个学院的公共休息室了，掠夺者们又堵住了卢平。  
“你每个月都要消失一天，是去干嘛了？”詹姆摇晃着魔杖冷冰冰地说，卢平和伊万斯的关系让他嫉妒。  
“呸，关你什么事，下三滥。”卢平尽量控制自己的脾气，他知道教授们就在附近。  
“或许他是女生呢？”小天狼星靠在墙上懒洋洋地说，“每个月都要……”  
“哈哈哈，真的呢，”詹姆笑了起来，“或许我们应该脱下他的裤子来看看……”  
“倒挂金钟。”弹飞了小天狼星的魔杖，莉莉把小天狼星倒挂了起来。  
“伊万斯……”詹姆有一瞬间的慌乱，他喜欢伊万斯，但他的喜欢还停留在喜欢她就要欺负她的小学生阶段。  
“莱姆斯怎么你们了？你们又想被扣分吗？”  
“因为他整天鬼鬼祟祟的，我……我只是想查清楚这件事。”詹姆底气不足地喊着。  
“我还觉得你整天鬼鬼祟祟的呢！据我所知你晚上不在宿舍的时候比莱姆斯还要多吧？”卢平说波特有特别的办法夜游，不会被费尔奇抓到。  
“我……”詹姆涨红了脸，他觉得难堪，又因为伊万斯居然关注他有一丝窃喜。  
莉莉解开了卢平脚上的锁腿咒，在卢平耳边轻声说，“把波特也挂起来。”  
“倒挂金钟。”卢平当然乐意之至。  
“喂，有没有人要看波特和布莱克脱裤子……”莉莉拍着手大笑起来，两个黑脑袋大头朝下，还挺有意思的。  
“哦……格兰芬多的新游戏吗？”斯内普拉着一张脸从角落里转了出来，周围有几个围观的学生一哄而散，他仔仔细细地打量了倒挂着的波特和布莱克，脸上露出嘲讽的笑，“金钟落地。”  
“斯内普教授……”卢平一下子慌乱起来，完了完了，要扣分了。  
“格兰芬多……”  
“咳咳咳咳咳。”莉莉拼命咳嗽。  
“格兰芬多……的伊万斯小姐，卢平先生明天来我办公室关禁闭，波特先生，布莱克先生，去找费尔奇领课后劳动。”斯内普瞥了莉莉一眼，转身走了。  
“呼……没扣分。”莉莉和卢平松了一口气，但是，要关禁闭啊。  
第二天下课后，费尔奇乐呵呵地领走了波特和布莱克，这两个目中无人的小子他早就看不顺眼了，他有大量脏兮兮的厕所需要他们擦呢。  
斯内普的禁闭还不算难以忍受，他只是让他们处理一些魔药材料。  
卢平主要跑腿，他要去斯普劳特教授那里拿一些流液草，再去海格那里拿两桶巨型蝌蚪。  
莉莉坐在那里切草药，她刀法相当好，毕竟还没上学的时候，斯内普给她熬毒药解药她就开始在旁边打下手了。只是听到卢平的脚步消失之后，她就一个箭步冲向了他的私人材料收藏柜，在里面翻了起来。  
“我需要提醒你一下材料主人的存在吗？”斯内普走到她身后，明目张胆地拿吗？  
“哦，我要做复方汤剂，我需要你的材料支持……”莉莉眨巴眨巴绿眼睛，说得很无辜。  
“你做复方汤剂干什么？”斯内普皱起了眉头。  
“嘿嘿，到时候还需要你来帮个小忙……”莉莉拉低斯内普的脑袋在他耳边窃窃私语，看到斯内普的眉毛皱成一个大疙瘩，她得意地笑了起来。  
几天后的一个艳阳高照的午间休息，黑湖旁边坐满了前来纳凉的少女，她们把脚放进清凉的湖水里，互相嬉闹着。  
玛丽麦克唐纳首先发现了手拉着手的波特和小天狼星，她低声叫了一声，立马指给别人看。  
“哦，天啊，梅林啊，”女生们的眼睛立马亮了起来，他们两个这什么情况，这么刺激的吗？  
喝了复方汤剂的莉莉和斯内普手拉着手来到一个显眼的地方坐下。  
斯内普皱紧了眉头，“你确定不会穿帮吗？”  
一直笑场的莉莉好不容易把咧开的嘴合上，“我确定，我把他俩关在二楼坏掉的女厕所了，桃金娘在里面，不会让他俩轻易出来的。”  
“所以，你要干嘛？”小天狼星的复方汤剂跟石油一样难喝。  
“当然是……绯闻了。”让敌人从内部崩坏才是最方便的呀。莉莉变成的詹姆搂住斯内普变成的小天狼星，来了一个缠绵悱恻的热吻。  
湖边的女生群“轰”地一声炸了锅。  
“所以一定要当场表演吗？”斯内普拉住莉莉往他衣服钻的手，他觉得一个吻就可以了，至于搞得这么情欲吗？  
莉莉把斯内普扑倒在地，哈哈哈，平时她跟西弗身高差距太大了，她永远是被按倒的那一个，但现在这两个男孩身高差不多，她终于有机会把西弗压在下面了，“再让我亲一个嘛……”  
另一边树荫下的雷古勒斯和纳西莎睁大了眼睛捂住了嘴，他们终于知道为什么西里斯会分去格兰芬多，而且总去波特家舍不得回老宅了，这……这tm是爱情的力量啊！  
纳西莎拍了拍雷古勒斯的肩膀，“小弟，布莱克家今后就靠你了。”  
雷古勒斯沉痛地点了点头，布莱克家这一代有五个孩子，现在看靠谱的只剩他和纳西莎姐姐了，所以多生一点用都没有，优生优育才重要，看看马尔福姐夫！唉……  
下午，终于弄开了厕所门，从桃金娘手里逃出来的波特和小天狼星奇怪地感到周围的目光暧昧到不行，连彼得都站的离他们远远的，一脸的欲语还休。走到哪里都有女生对他俩指指点点，一脸笑意。  
开始詹姆还有点得意，直到彼得过来说以后不打扰他们两人的二人世界之后他才觉得不对劲。  
然而他们的“基情一吻”登上了校报，詹姆气得对每一个拿着校报的学生挥魔杖，小天狼星则看着报纸，涨红了脸，眼神晦暗不明。  
只有邓布利多对这张校报大点其头，老怀大慰，青春真美好啊！


	12. 吐真剂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鹿犬番外  
（纪念我还喜欢鹿犬的青春😏）

格兰芬多的魁地奇新队员选拔赛选在了一个好天气，今年魁地奇队长伍德（懒得想名字，你们就带入帅伍德吧）斗志昂扬，因为他们有波特和伊万斯这两个天才飞行手，今年一定能揍趴斯莱特林队。  
飞得挺顺利的，波特反应非常快，体能也很好，伊万斯则是速度惊人，轻巧灵活，天生的找球手。  
小天狼星坐在观众席，他不喜欢这种会把全身弄的汗津津的运动，他是来看詹姆的，他看着飞在空中的詹姆，詹姆似乎也看到了他，他拉了一下扫帚，飞得更高了。他旁边的伊万斯也追了上去。  
看着犹如鸟儿一样在空中飞的詹姆和莉莉，小天狼星捏紧了拳头。黑湖那件恶作剧搞的他和詹姆关系很尴尬，明明没有的事情，可偏偏无法否认，他认为是伊万斯搞的鬼，可他没有证据。詹姆喜欢伊万斯，他知道，可他就是讨厌伊万斯，这难道是因为……嫉妒？  
他掏出那张校报，詹姆跟“他”热烈地吻在一起，小天狼星捂住脸，太可怕了，他不讨厌这个画面，甚至……还有一点期待……  
“啊……”随着一声尖叫，飞在高空的莉莉忽然掉下了扫帚，他们当时的飞行高度相当高，大约有七八十米，摔下来不死也残。  
观众席上麦格教授唰地站了起来，被称为来“刺探军情”的其他学院的教授也在，斯内普是反应最快的一个，他直接跳下观众席，向莉莉施了一个飘浮咒。  
莉莉在堪堪落地的时候飘了起来，但惯性还是让她的骨头卡巴卡巴响了好几声。  
“伊万斯？有没有那里疼？”斯内普扶住莉莉的头，她看上去晕过去了。四肢的角度没什么问题，应该没有摔断骨头。  
“她……她在空中忽然说扫帚不听使唤，然后……然后就掉下来了。”詹姆脸色煞白地落在地上，他吓坏了。  
斯内普冷冷地看了他一眼，没说话。  
“伊万斯有没有事？”麦格教授急匆匆地走了过来。  
“晕过去了，看上去没事。”斯内普把莉莉抱了起来，“我送她去医疗翼。”麦格教授点了点头，跟着一起过去了。  
伍德落在地上，叹了口气，“可惜了……”  
“怎么？”詹姆疑惑地问，伊万斯不是没事吗？  
“新手从那么高的地方摔下来，很多都会产生飞行障碍，以后都打不了魁地奇了。”伍德摇了摇头，太可惜了，天生的找球手啊。  
医疗翼里，莉莉睁大眼睛紧紧抓住斯内普的袍子，“教授，太可怕了，太可怕了……”她哆哆嗦嗦地捂住脸，打翻了庞弗雷夫人拿来的药。  
“可怜的孩子，这是后遗症，”庞弗雷夫人摇摇头又拿来一瓶药放在床头，“斯内普教授麻烦你看着她，等她平静下来给她把舒缓剂喝了。让她静养，最好是睡一会，我会把门关上不让其他人进来，她睡着你就可以走了。”  
随着庞弗雷夫人的脚步声走远，斯内普施了一个防窃听和窥探的不动咒，拍了莉莉一下，“放开我的袍子……”  
“嘿嘿……”莉莉一改刚刚吓得哆哆嗦嗦的样子，跪坐在床上，搂住斯内普的脖子，“谢谢亲爱的西弗又救了我。”  
“要是我不去救你呢？”  
“那在最后一秒，飞天扫帚会忽然又听话了，下来接住我。”莉莉亲了斯内普一下，哦，她讨厌他的黑袍子，勾勒得他的身材很好，却又解不开。  
“这太危险了。”他低声说，随着她的吻把她压倒在床上，手搂住她的腰，危险地顺着腰线向上爬。  
“我喜欢飞，但不代表我喜欢打魁地奇，而且我非常讨厌跟波特一起打魁地奇。”莉莉嘀咕着，他的手让她喘了起来，没办法再想别的事了。  
可惜波特非常想跟莉莉一起打魁地奇。  
“说实话，西里斯，伊万斯掉下来是不是你搞的鬼？她飞得一直很好。”四周没人，詹姆低声问。  
“我没有，”小天狼星冷冷地说，“你现在为了伊万斯怀疑我？”  
“我不是怀疑你，”詹姆抓了抓他那一头凌乱的黑发。“你最近对伊万斯敌意很重，而且你又在现场……”  
“不是我，我没有……”小天狼星不想解释，解释也没用，他自己一个人，没办法自证清白。  
詹姆摇了摇头，我相信你四个字卡在喉咙里，他转身走了，黑湖事件后他有点怕西里斯，怕他一点都不害怕的样子。  
你要我怎么样？小天狼星狠狠地砸了一拳桌子。  
“莉莉，你可吓死了我了，你没事了吧。”卢平当天没去看选拔赛，他是后来听说的，赶去医疗翼被庞弗雷夫人挡在了外面。  
莉莉看上去挺好的，就是嘴唇有点肿，脖子上也起来不少小红点，她说她似乎对舒缓剂过敏。“我没事了，就是暂时不能上飞行课了，你一个人小心点。”  
“没事，布莱克这段时间顾不上我，他跟波特闹的可厉害了。”  
“打情骂俏嘛。”玛丽在旁边接了一句，女生堆里已经有人拿这两个人写小说了，还是艳情小说，好看得要命。  
“对了，莉莉，我上次看到你从斯内普教授办公室溜出来，你去那干嘛？”卢平天真地问。  
“嘘嘘嘘……”莉莉涨红了脸，下次要更小心才行，“你要害死我吗？我……我最近在熬吐真剂，去斯内普教授那里偷了点材料！不许说出去，否则我死定了。”  
“吐真剂？你成功了？”卢平崇拜地看着莉莉，你才二年级。  
“……嗯，那当然……”莉莉从袍子里拿出一瓶药水晃了晃，这是个不透明的白色瓶子，塞了一个橡木塞子。  
小天狼星从墙角转了出来，吐真剂，这是个不错的主意。  
“西里斯，你找我干什么？”为什么还要约在有求必应屋？詹姆虽然见西里斯有点尴尬，但他们还是朋友。  
詹姆刚刚训练完魁地奇，伍德给他们用了级长盥洗室，那里面梦幻的泡泡让队员们乐疯了，每个人洗完了都香得要命，比斯莱特林的校花纳西莎还要香。  
“这是吐真剂，”小天狼星拔掉橡木塞子，一仰头把那瓶魔药喝了下去，“你现在可以问我问题，我保证说的全是实话。这下你可以相信我了吧。”  
“你疯了，西里斯，我没有不相信你。”詹姆扑上去抢下了瓶子，那里面已经一滴都不剩了。“我不会问你问题的，你说什么我都相信你，一直如此。”  
詹姆没想到自己不明朗的态度让西里斯伤心了，他们一直是最亲密的朋友，自己不应该为了那个恶作剧而疏远他！  
他坐到西里斯身边搂住他的肩膀，“对不起，兄弟……，我今后……嗯？”西里斯的呼吸烫的吓人，他出了好多汗，一双眼睛闪闪发光地盯着詹姆，瞳孔变成了极黑的深色。  
魔药教授办公室里，斯内普皱着眉头把那瓶魔药推开，“你这是迷情剂？我觉得它更合适的叫法是媚药。我真的很可惜我那些稀有材料，变成了一瓶情趣用品。”  
“你再说我就把它倒进你的茶杯。”莉莉撅起嘴，批评得真难听，斯拉格霍恩教授对她从不皱眉头。她最近根本没熬制吐真剂，而是在熬迷情剂，而且不怎么成功，昨天还弄丢了一瓶，好在应该没有人去喝来路不明的魔药。  
“随意，你要是想被我啃的渣都不剩你就试试。”斯内普眯起了眼睛，莉莉最近很嚣张啊，我忍得这么辛苦是为了谁啊，反正不是为了我自己。  
小天狼星咬住詹姆的耳垂之后，才意识到自己做了什么，可是他松不开手，詹姆的味道太诱人了，就好像一大盘玫瑰馅儿的松饼。  
“西里斯……你怎么了？”詹姆睁大了眼睛，脸涨的通红。  
小天狼星比詹姆高很多，他压住他，在他颈侧和耳朵上轻咬，双手摸进袍子下面，他要运动所以穿得很少，直接可以摸到刚洗完澡的肌肤，保养良好的波特少爷手感一流，甚至连那偏瘦弱的腰肢，在他看来都恰到好处。  
詹姆整个人都吓坏了，西里斯在干嘛，他喝了药之后怎么了？难道是中毒了？“西里斯，你哪里不舒服？我带你去医疗翼？”  
扯住詹姆的手，把它们放在他“不舒服”的地方，“这里，很难受……帮我揉揉。”  
他接着吻向他惊讶的嘴，纠缠着他的舌头，很好，他的手没有拿开，他还以为他会惊得逃走，还好没有。  
他肯定是喝错药了，可这让他感觉很好，他一直就不是个肯为别人考虑的人，只有对詹姆不一样。可这药让他也可以对詹姆任性一回，这才是西里斯布莱克，他一直就想这样来着。  
西里斯的吻和探索让詹姆不知所措，他应该怎么办？他想逃走，可……这感觉真tm舒服。西里斯的嘴唇和手指好像带着电流，在他身上点起一簇簇小火苗，他不想承认，但他有反应。就好像他每次看到那张该死的校报一样。  
西里斯的吻从脖颈到胸脯然后滑了下去，他摸到了詹姆的回应，扬起嘴角笑了起来，詹姆也喜欢？他闭上眼睛的样子鼓励了他。  
身体里叫嚣的清欲和那混淆理智的魔药让小天狼星决定做到最后，他不想考虑以后，那是大人才做的事情，他舔着他，探索他，扩张他，然后进入他。  
他掐住他那瘦瘦的腰，在他脖子后面啃咬，就像一条猎狗咬住它的猎物，都是第一次，他疼他也疼，他在詹姆耳边轻叹，“放松，放松，我爱你，放松……”  
詹姆闭上眼睛，他整个人都麻了，“西里斯，”他声音里带着哭腔，“西里斯……”除了叫他的名字，他不知道该说什么，但此时此刻，叫名字就够了。  
不管今后有没有悔恨和争吵，至少他拥有他，就在现在。


	13. 卢平的初恋

（天太热了，脑子已经跟着汗水流走了。）  
卢平觉得，他三年级的霍格沃兹生活简直可以用宁静来形容。  
横行霸道的掠夺者头头詹姆波特自从二年级加入了魁地奇球队，每周三次的训练似乎耗尽了他旺盛的精力，很多个早上大家都能看到他歪在小天狼星的肩膀上打盹，任由布莱克给他嘴里塞满了炸鱼咸肉。（为什么打盹你们懂的(◔◡◔)）  
他对莉莉和自己孜孜不倦的骚扰也似乎收敛了很多，更多的时间是跟小天狼星鬼鬼祟祟不知所踪，彼得已经另找朋友了，他受不了女生们指责他是“电灯泡”。  
卢平终于可以不受打扰的学习和变身了，跟莉莉一起。  
她胆大且毫无偏见，她可以跟变身之后的他在禁林里夜游，跟那些马人毫无芥蒂地斗嘴，她的魔咒精妙绝伦，她的魔药才能让斯拉格霍恩教授神魂颠倒，不知道她哪里来那么多精力，她甚至申请了一个时间转换器同时上好多门课，而且门门优秀。  
她是早熟的，她长高了，身材开始窈窕起来，那渗出身体的青春气息带着一种让人迷惑的百合花香，她不再跑来跑去，举止骄傲优雅，斯莱特林的世家小姐都及不上她。  
纳西莎布莱克毕业了，莉莉现在才是霍格沃兹的校花。  
卢平一直暗恋着莉莉，这样的女孩谁不喜欢呢？也有很多男生嫉妒卢平，他跟莉莉天天在一起。可是卢平知道，莉莉只是当他是好朋友，她有个秘密的情人。  
她的情人是雷古勒斯布莱克。  
那天下课之后卢平忽然想起忘了给家里邮寄的一封信，便趁着吃饭的时间跑去了猫头鹰棚屋，刚一进屋他就看见了那熟悉的暗红色长发。  
她在这里偷偷约会。  
莉莉歪着头靠在一个穿斯莱特林校袍的男孩肩膀上，那男孩的背影看上去高高的，很瘦，黑头发，她轻声地在他耳边说着什么，男孩轻轻地笑了一声，亲昵地搂住了她。他开始吻她的时候，卢平看到了莉莉满是柔情的眼神，他听到了自己心碎的声音。  
卢平的初恋就这么结束了，还好他一直以来也没有抱多大的希望，做莉莉的朋友也挺好的。  
雷古勒斯布莱克啊，的确是完美的情人，长的很帅，而且品格非常好，跟小天狼星不一样，他完全没有纯血世家的傲慢无礼，对任何人都很温和，他跟莉莉都是斯拉格霍恩教授鼻涕虫俱乐部的一员，他们可能就是在俱乐部里互生好感的吧，格兰芬多和斯莱特林，纯血世家和麻种巫师，这路可真难走。他忽然开始可怜莉莉。所以他决定少黏着莉莉，给这对情侣多一点相处时间，毕竟他们一毕业可能就要分手了。  
雷古勒斯布莱克对莉莉说，“你的猫头鹰是一只雪枭？长的太漂亮了。”  
“可是它很懒，动不动就罢工，我经常用卢平的猫头鹰送信。”  
“卢平学长很温柔啊，我觉得他和你都会是级长的。”  
“那还早呢。”莉莉点了点头，格兰芬多这一级的男生都是废柴，也就卢平认真公平。  
莉莉和雷古勒斯在斯内普办公室关禁闭，斯内普专门找了很难处理的乌干达葡萄球虫给他们剥皮，这虫子的嘴神出鬼没，捏不好就会咬你的手。  
“哎，那天，你后来顺利吗？”莉莉偷看了一眼正在皱着眉头批改作业的斯内普，偷偷说。  
“别说了，差点被人撞上，真的太吓人了，我们下一次最好……”斯内普一道眼刀劈过来，两个人战战兢兢地闭了嘴。  
时间回到一星期之前。  
今天魔药课的主题是缩身药剂，斯内普皱着眉头满教室喷毒液，训哭了一个格兰芬多小女生。莉莉的魔药早就呈现出它该有的颜色，斯内普视而不见，频频夸奖斯莱特林，莉莉偷偷地用小药瓶装走了一些，这是上次鼻涕虫俱乐部聚会，雷古勒斯拜托她带的，他知道她能做出完美成品。  
“看来我们的格兰芬多小姐已经没有事干了，”斯内普狠狠地站在莉莉面前，“那就麻烦你去一趟我的办公室，把桌子上的羊皮纸拿过来，基于你们此堂课糟糕的表现，我想应该给你们加一点作业。”  
“是的，教授。”莉莉灰溜溜地跑了，她去了一趟猫头鹰棚屋，雷古勒斯果然等在那里。  
“谢谢你，伊万斯学姐，”他的黑眼睛带着笑，好像黑湖一样深邃，里面也有会缠人的巨章鱼。  
“所以，你到底要干什么？”莉莉叉起了腰。  
他凑过头，低声说了起来，莉莉的眼睛越睁越大，“哇……你还真是一个布莱克。”  
加快速度拿来了羊皮纸，莉莉看着手里那一摞，妈呀这个作业量实在是太大了，她想很多人熬夜也做不完。  
但是她可以，她还有时间干点别的，布莱克的计划给她提了个醒。  
两个小时之后，一只俏丽的红隼飞回了斯内普教授的办公室，看到了她想看到了。  
“西弗……”她扇扇翅膀变了回来。  
黑头发的高瘦男孩皱着眉毛站在那里，明显太大的黑袍子挂在他身上，看上去只有十三岁的西弗勒斯斯内普咬了咬牙。“你给我杯子里加了缩身药剂？”  
“不觉得很好玩吗？你现在跟我是同龄人了，西弗。”莉莉欢快地围着斯内普转圈，“你有校袍吗？”  
斯莱特林院长自然有斯莱特林校袍，但斯内普觉得一点都不好玩，他有太多跟莉莉同龄的记忆，那些都不是什么好回忆。  
“来吧来吧，我们去约会。”莉莉欢快地拉住斯内普的手，“我们去个没什么人的地方。  
他们去了猫头鹰棚屋，这里味道不怎么样，但没有人来，还能看到整个霍格沃兹。  
“如果我真的是十三岁，就像现在这样，你恐怕不会爱我吧。”斯内普淡淡地说，他十三岁的样子真的挺糟糕的。  
“为什么不会？你觉得我很肤浅是吗？聪明，坚定，骄傲……你还是你啊。”莉莉温柔地靠在斯内普肩膀上，迷恋地看着他。  
“你是格兰芬多，或许更喜欢正义的少年。”  
“西弗，我发现你很没有安全感，谁伤过你的心吗？”莉莉撅起了嘴。  
“是你啊，是你伤了我的心。”斯内普半真半假地说，我其实也曾伤了你的心。  
他吻上她生气的嘴唇，有一瞬间的恍惚，他似乎回到了当年，他的少年时代，莉莉温柔的眉目和期待的眼神让他的回忆模糊了起来，似乎当年也有人这样殷切地看着他，想从他这里得到一个清晰的回答，他当年是不是也曾得到了爱而不自知呢？  
有求必应屋里洋溢着暧昧的空气，莉莉脱掉了斯内普的校袍，轻吻着他苍白瘦削的身体，“西弗，你小时候真的太瘦了，”她轻轻地啃着他的胸口，西弗小时候似乎很害羞，她稍微一亲密他就脸红。  
“我可不可以吃掉你，我们现在同龄了。”她觉得面对小西弗，她似乎更有主动权，现在她敢去摸他。  
捉住那只不安分的手，斯内普只觉得跟她来有求必应屋是个错误的决定，这个霍格沃兹最佳情侣厮混地点，走到门口都能闻到荷尔蒙的气息。他叹了口气，把莉莉压在身下，他现在仍旧比她力气大，他轻抚着她的大腿，那里已经透出丝丝湿意，他用手指打着圈轻轻地按了一下，感觉到女孩身体猛地抖了抖，“你真的确定吗？”  
最后还是莉莉退缩了，他的手指让她感觉自己还是小了点，下腹传来一阵酸软，原来成人的门槛不是那么好迈入的，不管是十三岁还是二十三岁的西弗勒斯，她都驾驭不了。  
她先溜出有求必应屋，前面那个拐角是雷古勒斯？莉莉跑了两步，他成功了吗？  
“雷……”她吓得闭上了嘴，雷古勒斯怀里抱着一个七八岁的小女娃娃，穿着一身拉文克拉的袍子，瘪着嘴马上就要哭了。  
“这是……巴格诺学姐？”雷古勒斯喜欢拉文克劳六年级的米里森巴格诺，可惜比他大四岁的学姐看也不看他一眼。  
“好像手一抖，剂量放多了……”雷古勒斯露出一个苦笑。  
“所以你没干啥吧？”莉莉瞪圆了眼睛。  
“我亲了她，把她弄哭了……”雷古勒斯无辜地眨眨眼，无功而返不是布莱克家的个性。  
“看看我听到了什么……”斯内普从有求必应屋里出来就恢复了原貌，原来这是预谋好的，这两个小巨怪简直胆大包天。  
“雷古勒斯，快跑，我挡住斯内普教授……”莉莉推了一把雷古勒斯，布莱克家的小少爷抱着怀里的小娃娃撒腿就跑。  
“一个星期的禁闭！”斯内普的怒吼传出去很远。  
卢平无聊地躺在草地上晒太阳，莉莉不知道怎么得罪了斯内普教授得到了整整一星期的禁闭，他晒着太阳快睡着了。  
“请问，你知道雷古勒斯布莱克在哪里吗？”一个抱着小婴儿的黑头发年轻妈妈不知道什么时候来到了他旁边。  
“啊，雷古勒斯啊，他应该在魔药教授办公室。”卢平发现年轻妈妈怀里的婴儿是一头罕见的粉色头发。“粉色头发，好少见。”  
“哈哈，她是个易容马格斯，最喜欢变来变去。”年轻妈妈笑了起来，“哦，她似乎很喜欢你，在对你笑呢。”  
襁褓里的小女婴果然在笑，她小手抓了一把卢平垂下来的头发，弯弯的黑眼睛闪闪发光。  
“真的！她真可爱。”卢平看着她，不由自主地也笑了。  
（安排了一把小唐克斯出场，还是奶娃哈哈哈。）


	14. 纳吉尼

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 纳吉尼与蛇怪的拉郎😏

“我在禁林里逮了一只宠物，但学校似乎只让学生养猫头鹰，蟾蜍和猫，所以我想养在你这里。”莉莉抱着一个盒子来找斯内普。  
“什么宠物，蒲绒绒吗？养死了我不负责。”你的老教授很忙的，而且没什么爱心。  
“不是蒲绒绒，是这个……”莉莉从箱子里拽出一条黑色的大蛇，“可爱吗？可能是被谁抛弃的宠物吧，它脖子上有个铭牌，上面写的纳吉尼，可能是它的名字。”  
不可爱。斯内普莫名觉得脖子一凉，这条蛇给他一种很不祥的感觉，“不，我不想养这个……”  
“为什么？”莉莉撅起了嘴，“你怕蛇？”你不是一个斯莱特林吗？  
“当然不怕……”斯内普皱起了眉头。  
“那就先放在你这里，我上课要迟到了，你不要我下课再来拿。”莉莉把纳吉尼强行塞给斯内普就跑了。  
斯内普跟纳吉尼对视了一下，分别都觉得对方很不喜欢自己，斯内普找了一个鱼缸，发现纳吉尼太大了放不进去，他就给它施了一个缩小咒。  
“老鼠？”斯内普对吐着信子的小蛇扬了扬眉毛，海格那里应该有很多老鼠干，你就凑合吃这个吧。  
纳吉尼愤怒地盘成一团，冲斯内普吐了吐舌头。  
可是等斯内普下了课回来，纳吉尼已经不见了。  
“逃走了？很好……”最好不要再回来了啦，斯内普拎着一打老鼠干轻快地地想。  
纳吉尼顺着霍格沃兹错综复杂的管道爬来爬去，偶尔能遇上几只倒霉的老鼠，可是老鼠的味道令人作呕。  
她的记忆很模糊了，但还记得自己是个人，被抛弃的冰冷感觉还停留在心上。但她知道，就算这点痛苦她也很快就要失去了，她将会永远变成一条蛇。很遗憾，她从来没有得到过她一直希翼的爱。  
来到这个长长的昏暗房间的时候，纳吉尼忽然觉得兴奋起来，这里有很多巨蛇盘绕的石柱，直觉告诉她这里似乎有她的同类。  
“有人吗？不对，有蛇吗？”纳吉尼轻声地问，她顺着房间转了一圈，发现一张巨大的蛇蜕，哦，这里有个大家伙。  
“我……我叫纳吉尼。我是个血咒兽人……不，我不知道我还能不能变成人了，可能以后都会是一条蛇吧。”纳吉尼在蛇蜕旁边盘好，一个人，不对，一条蛇在那里絮絮叨叨。  
“我也不知道我在禁林呆了多久，我好像之前来过霍格沃兹，后面的事情我记不清了。我变成蛇之后就一直一个人呆在禁林里。”  
“这个世界好像已经没有人记得我了，因为并没有人去找我。嘿，我曾经自不量力的爱过一个人，他的名字我已经忘了，可是他抛弃了我……也对，我这样的人，哪有资格去爱别人……”  
纳吉尼感觉身后有动静，她想回头，可是一个声音制止了她，“别回头，看到我你会死。我不是蛇，我是蛇怪。”  
纳吉尼感觉有什么冰凉的身体靠在她身后，似乎给了她一个安慰的抱抱。  
“我也是被人抛弃在这里，很久很久了，”蛇怪的声音沙哑低沉，“我被我的主人抛弃了，我爱他吗？有一点吧，被抛弃的感觉很不好。”蛇怪亲昵地蹭了蹭纳吉尼的头，她对他来说还是个小孩子，但痛苦的情绪天生能共通。  
“你的主人，他为什么抛弃你？”纳吉尼闭上眼睛，蛇怪的怀抱凉凉的，她能透过皮肤感知到他的情绪。  
“不知道，但我觉得他大概是萌生死志。他让我在这里等他的继承人，然后就慌慌张张地逃走了，此后没多久我就感觉到他死了。”斯莱特林那言不由衷的怪人最终也没得到幸福，但他至少幸福过。  
“啊，那他是把你安顿好，自己去了。”纳吉尼叹了口气，“比我好多了，我似乎是那个人是绊脚石，他甩开了我，去追寻他想要的了。”纳吉尼感觉自己流下了眼泪，她不由自主伸手去擦，才发现自己不知不觉恢复了人的形态。  
“我还能变成人呢！哈，我还以为我变不成了。”纳吉尼笑了起来，人的形态让她的脑子清醒了一点，她在干什么呢？跟一只蛇怪互诉衷肠？  
一条红色的手帕蒙住了她的眼睛，蛇怪低沉沙哑的声音又响起在她耳边，“纳吉尼，原来你是这么漂亮的一位姑娘。”  
“咦？你也能变成人形？你也是血咒兽人吗？”纳吉尼摸到了一个高大的男人，他温柔地给她的眼罩打了一个结。  
“不，我就是蛇怪，但我活了很久了，慢慢也懂一些魔法，我可是伟大的斯莱特林的蛇怪啊。”眼前极具风韵的东方女孩让蛇怪移不开眼睛，话说回来，他还从来没有跟异性相处过。如果最初他只是怜悯一条同病相怜的同类，那现在他眼前不再是一条小蛇，而是一个美丽的女孩。  
“纳吉尼，你最想要什么？”  
纳吉尼仰起脸，眼泪顺着眼角流了下来，“蛇怪先生，我告诉你你不要嘲笑我傻。我想要爱，独一无二的爱。”  
我可以给你，蛇怪觉得自己冰凉的心脏从没有这样柔软过，可能是千百年来自己一个人孤独了太久，他就这样沉沦于另一个痛苦的灵魂。  
“你会得到的，真的。”蛇怪抱住纳吉尼凹凸有致的身体，轻轻吻去她脸上的泪水。  
纳吉尼愣了一下，随即释怀了，不，不要想那么多，她的神智在一天一天的瓦解，她能抓住的本来就不多，为什么还要拒绝呢？不，她不要拒绝！  
“谢谢你，蛇怪先生。”纳吉尼回抱住他的腰，贴在他怀里，她能听到他安稳的心跳声，这感觉真好。  
变成蛇之后可以通过管子在霍格沃兹游走，只是蛇怪千百年来已经玩腻了，可是带上纳吉尼之后又有了新的趣味。  
“看，纳吉尼，这就是欧洲最伟大的魔法学校。”蛇怪带着纳吉尼来到了格兰芬多塔楼。“这里是格兰芬多塔楼，他是我主人斯莱特林最好的朋友，但后来他们闹翻了，人类总是很愚蠢，因为一点无聊的小事就能闹翻，抹杀掉前几十年的爱。”  
“是的，你永远能在人群里找到分歧，可你很难找到爱。”纳吉尼低声说。“我们在这里晒晒太阳吧，这里阳光真好。”  
“嗯，我一会带你去斯莱特林地窖，那里有我主人雕刻的鱼缸底座，我甚至有时候想，他抛弃我是不是因为迷上了养殖水族箱。真的……你别笑，黑湖就是他的水族箱啊，从斯莱特林地窖就能看到了。”  
纳吉尼的笑声消失于蛇怪先生的吻，她感觉如此快乐，她得到了爱，也爱上了他。  
两个寂寞的灵魂紧紧地抓住了彼此，他们不想再挣扎了，命运如此可怖，不如我们相爱吧。


	15. 户外教学

霍格沃兹的教授可以正大光明地偏爱某部分学生，这似乎是枯燥乏味教学生活的一种福利，毕竟四巨头都做不到四碗水端平，有什么脸要求教授们一视同仁呢？  
所以暑假的头两个星期，斯普劳特教授带着她的少量得意门生去山里采草药了，本来这不关斯内普教授什么事，但吹出大话要同行的斯拉格霍恩教授忽然“牙疼”，这个随行工作就掉到了斯内普头上。  
这不是什么好活，据说每年跟着斯普劳特教授在深山老林里“学习”半个月回来的学生，看到咸肉三明治眼睛都会冒绿光，蚊语也能达到差不多交流的程度了。  
斯内普准备告诉莉莉这个“好消息”，她是所有教授都偏爱的学生，所以斯普劳特的小分队也少不了她。  
一进餐厅，斯内普就看见莉莉兴致勃勃地站在格兰芬多长桌前给各种吃的施保鲜咒，嘴里快乐地哼着小曲，然后塞进她施了无限伸展咒的背包里，一副开心得不得了的样子，然后斯内普忽然就感觉不开心了。  
“看不出我们的格兰芬多小姐也是个耽于享乐的人。”斯内普溜达到了她身后，嘲讽地说。  
差点习惯性直接靠到他怀里的莉莉忽然想起这是在餐厅，她硬生生止住了自己的动作，给了他一个嗔怒的眼神，“我只是不想吃野外来路不明的蘑菇。”  
“那说明《千种神奇草药及蕈类》你还学的不够好。” 他眯起眼睛，用黑袍子做遮挡，把一只手放在了她的腰上，暧昧地捏了捏。  
莉莉立马像一只被捏住后脖颈的猫一样不会动了，“是的……正因为学的不够好才需要跟“教授”去野外实习啊。”莉莉压下自己想咬人的冲动，尽量让自己的态度尊重点，把重音咬在教授两个字上。  
“那就祝你大有收获。”黑袍子收回狼爪，气势汹汹地向斯莱特林长桌去了，那边有个学生在桌上用鸡腿踢足球。  
莉莉气呼呼地打包空了半张餐桌，来晚了的格兰芬多们流下了饥饿的泪水。  
现在局势越来越不好，虽然他们去的是深山老林，但斯特劳普教授还是跟魔法部申请了一个傲罗随行。  
隆巴顿先生很年轻，个子高大，长相温和，笑起来嘴角有一个酒窝。  
他似乎跟六年级的艾丽丝麦克米兰是旧识，他对艾丽丝点了点头，艾丽丝雪白的小圆脸上泛出一丝红晕。  
莉莉刚从门钥匙带来的晕眩感里解脱出来，就看见了斯内普，他提前过来勘察了一下环境，选好了露营地，还赶走了几窝狐媚子。  
“你……”她指着斯内普大惊失色。  
“叫教授，”他得意地笑了一声，擦过她身边，去迎接斯普劳特。  
用魔法搭帐篷非常快，用了扩展咒还能扩展出带沙发的小客厅。莉莉跟艾丽丝一间，她搭好帐篷就去帮低年级的学生，他们的魔咒还很不到家。艾丽丝走过来说驱蚊药水她帮她一起拿到帐篷里了。  
莉莉回到帐篷就看到两瓶驱蚊药水放在桌子上，艾丽丝不在帐篷里，她随手拿了一瓶，正准备往身上抹，忽然想出一个坏主意。  
斯内普的帐篷在露营地的外围，黑色的很醒目，莉莉施了一个幻身咒悄悄地溜了过去，在门口差点被一个七年级女生撞到。  
斯内普的帐篷可比她的豪华多了，里面非常大，厨房浴室应有尽有，甚至还有书房。  
“我们的教授真受欢迎。”莉莉酸溜溜地说，她看到那女生眼圈发红，大约是献殷勤触了霉头。  
她在帐篷里看来看去，这里真舒服，居然还好意思说她耽于享乐。  
“来送驱蚊药水而已。”斯内普对莉莉的到来有一点高兴，但她溜达来溜达去，总不靠近他。“伊万斯小姐来做什么呢？”  
莉莉对斯内普眨了眨眼，“来擦驱蚊药水啊。”闪身钻进了卧室。  
斯内普只觉得空气似乎有些不够，他深深吸了一口气，给大门施了一个强力封锁咒。  
驱蚊药水只要擦在裸露的肌肤上就可以，莉莉袍子下面穿得是短袖上衣和短裤，斯内普眸色晦暗地将药水擦在她的手臂和脖子上。她挨得那么近，他闻到了她身上的奶香味。  
斯内普将手放在莉莉大腿上的时候，女孩颤抖了一下，他的抚摸一直很暧昧，让她心跳得越来越快，他的鼻息火热，却若即若离，他在引诱她主动。既然是你主动跑来的，那么下一步你说了算。  
“西弗……”她哀叹出声，闭上眼睛找到他的嘴唇，把自己贴了上去，她咬住他的唇，主动张开了嘴。  
斯内普满意地哼了一声，将她抱紧在怀里，手探进她的上衣下面，她现在已经发育的很好了，一只手的大小，手感一流。  
她被他吻的晕头转向，感觉自己在他手里好像一块棉花糖，被揉来捏去，“西弗，我还没给你擦呢……”她迷迷糊糊地说。  
“没关系，我……生蚊勿近。”他埋首在她的柔软里，挑逗着她敏感的身体，他觉得她可以承受更多了。“今晚来我这里好不好？”他喘着气说，他们现在不能一起消失那么久。  
莉莉脸红了，她搂住他的脖子，低声说，“好。”  
把衣服整理好，偷偷溜回帐篷里，艾丽丝正在哭，她看了一眼莉莉，不好意思地擦了擦眼睛。“眼睛里进了一点灰尘。”她掩饰道。  
斯普劳特教授对野生草药的兴致很高，不一会就集合了学生进山了。  
“看，这是日光兰，你只能在白天采集它，太阳一落山，它就会瞬间变为月光兰，效果则会跟日光兰完全相反。”斯普劳特教授指着一种白色的散发着淡淡阳光光晕的小花说。  
莉莉拿着笔记本，把斯普劳特的话全部抄下来。  
斯内普和隆巴顿跟着小队伍的后面，他们的主要工作其实就是卫兵。  
“斯内普教授，真是久仰大名。”年轻的傲罗对斯内普伸出手，改良狼毒药剂，最年轻的魔药大师，非常有名。  
握了握手，隆巴顿拿出魔仗隔离了一窝嗡嗡乱叫的野蜜蜂，“霍格沃兹有很多可爱的姑娘。”他眼神追随着前面的小队伍，闪闪发光。  
斯内普不善地看着他，“如果你想做点什么，现在不是好时机，尤其是当着她们教授的面。”  
“不不不，您误会了，教授，我可是奉命前来工作的，”隆巴顿露出一个温和的微笑，他看上去过分的善良，一点也不像个傲罗。“纯粹的欣赏而已，她们对我来说，只是可爱的小姑娘，一道美丽的风景。”  
斯内普不满地看了他一眼，他也不知道他在不满啥，但他一点都不喜欢隆巴顿了。  
中午是在草地上吃了面包，莉莉带来的一大背包食物得到了大家的热烈欢迎，迅速被吃掉了一半。  
晚上大家回到营地已经筋疲力尽了，斯内普检查了一下警戒咒，发现没有被破坏。大家分工合作支起了炉灶，煮起了莉莉最恐惧的野生蘑菇汤，但在饥肠辘辘的肚皮面前，有没有毒似乎不那么重要了。  
甚至还有个二年级，专门啃了一口笑菇，然后坐在那里笑了半小时，好像某种恐怖的巫毒娃娃。  
莉莉想起斯内普的帐篷里有浴室，所以没忙着洗漱，她从帐篷里溜达出来，看到艾丽丝偷偷摸摸地从蘑菇堆里拿了一个蘑菇，粉碎之后塞进了一个咸肉三明治。  
然后她拿着三明治走向了斯内普的帐篷。  
莉莉皱起眉头偷偷摸摸跟了上去。  
隆巴顿正被斯内普不客气地请出了帐篷，作为仅有两位成年男士，隆巴顿先生很想跟斯内普搞好关系，偏偏斯内普一点都不想。  
“弗兰克，”艾丽丝叫住搔着头回忆自己是不是说错话了的隆巴顿，“这个给你，我知道你晚上没吃饱。”  
“啊，艾丽丝……”隆巴顿露出温和的笑容，莉莉觉得他笑的有点假，好像故意隐藏真面目一样。“谢谢你，你真体贴。”他接过了三明治，没两口就吃完了。  
“对了，你说给我的带的东西……”艾丽丝问道。  
“啊，在我帐篷里，我拿给你。”两个人保持着友好的距离，肩并肩走了。  
原来艾丽丝的目标是隆巴顿先生，那她给他放的蘑菇是……他们今天采回来的都不是毒蘑菇，但里面还是有一些有奇怪效果的蘑菇，比如……她努力回忆《千种神奇草药及蕈类》。  
“天啊！”莉莉捂住脸，她想起来了，那个蘑菇的效果是……  
斯内普从后面搂住了莉莉的腰，“你还在这里干什么？难道要去偷看隆巴顿先生的私生活？”  
魅惑蕈的酸味非常大，放在三明治里吃不出来才怪，隆巴顿先生才不是看上去那么纯良，准备做捕猎者的麦克米兰小姐才是被捕猎的那一个。  
哼哼，看来麦克米兰小姐今晚回不了帐篷了，那莉莉也可以不回去了，他满意地想。


	16. 户外教学2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 开车啦，注意

营地中间的篝火被魔法保护着不会熄灭，但所有的帐篷里都已经黑了，有细密的鼾声传出来，仔细听还有些别的声音，比如，喘息。  
莉莉紧紧抓住斯内普的袍子，感觉脸烧的发烫，黑暗中她能感觉到他的心跳，跳的好快，莉莉凑向他，感觉到他的鼻息也在寻找她，他热烈的吻跟平时完全不同，带着满满的进攻，舌头挑逗着她的唇舌，不给她喘息的空间。莉莉很快就站不住了，他的控制欲此时都爆发了出来，他将她抱了起来，然后压倒在床上。  
从嗓子深处发出一声满足的叹息，纠缠在一起的袍子不知所踪，斯内普不知道什么时候已经抚上莉莉的身体，先是柔软的腰，然后是平坦的小腹，最后停留在高耸的柔软，他用手轻捏了一下顶端，感觉到莉莉抖了一下。另一手则是揉捏着她短裤覆盖下的敏感，他感觉到她已经湿润了。他离开莉莉的唇，粗重的喘息在她耳边，“你说不可以我就停下。”他的声音变得低沉沙哑，带着蛊惑的磁性。  
莉莉没说话，她学着他，探进衣服去抚摸他的身体，他很高大很结实，宽肩细腰，薄薄的皮肤下面是恰到好处的肌肉，手感光滑紧致，摸起来手感真好。  
斯内普深吸了一口气，直起腰，脱掉了上衣，让莉莉满意地啃在上面，她像一只小野兽一样热衷于轻轻地啃咬，带着情欲的诱惑。她身上半褪的衣物只能增加朦胧的美感，斯内普不介意在那美好的胴体上多厮磨一会，那花蕾被他折磨得濡湿红透，倒是莉莉难受得扭了起来，伸手去拽他的裤子。他的触摸，舔舐和带着点痛的折麽让她很舒服，她的身体已经成熟得足够对这些有反应，并且叫嚣着还想要更多。  
他抬起她雪白修长的腿，分开路径，清澈的泉水早已指明了方向，他低下头吻那朵花，莉莉整个人抖了一下，嗓子里压抑不住地叫了一声，那声音在黑夜里十分清晰，吓得莉莉赶紧捂住了嘴。  
探索她的敏感点比做魔药成就感更强，他伸出舌头和手指努力了起来，里面紧致又湿滑，柔软又凹凸不平，藏着无限的快乐，他感觉她越来越强烈的颤抖和呻吟，  
“啊……西弗，不要……啊……”莉莉完全不知道发生了什么，只觉得眼前金星直冒，身体不由自主地弓了起来，然后好像有什么断开了一样，她控制不住的惊涛骇浪将她不停地抛了起来，她捂不住嘴里的尖叫，她完全失控了，她读的那本科普读本不是这么说的。  
浪潮结束之后，她身体上的花朵带着一点极乐的酸软。他完全没有疏解，顶着她硬硬的，却没有其它动作。  
“嗯？”她疑惑地望着他。  
“我希望等你再长大一些。”十五岁还是太小了。在那之前，这样也很好。  
“啧……”莉莉发出不满的咂舌声，她很好奇也很期待，他整个人明明暗黑到不行，偏偏在这方面绅士风度。“我觉得我长大了。”她不死心地往下三路摸去。  
他没回答，翻身压住她，用吻封住那不死心的小嘴，她对他的笃定让他心颤，明明他什么都没给过她，甚至连承诺都没说出口。  
莉莉在他身下扭来扭去，手脚并用地想把他裤子扒下来。  
“你再扭，我就继续了，”他皱起眉头，手指划上身体下面某个还在吐泡泡的小嘴，轻轻地揉着。  
“请啊，你不继续我会觉得你某方面有问题。”莉莉毫不客气地挑衅着。  
斯内普喷出沉重的鼻息，脱掉了唯一的遮挡，那新奇的东西露出来晃了晃，大得很有存在感，她还真要把底线扯断再踩两脚。  
“西弗，我喜欢你。”莉莉往他怀里钻了钻，宣告了一波主权，手就不老实地往下摸去。  
“莉莉，我也喜欢你，”他闭上眼深吸一口气，感觉那只好奇的小手在他那里上下抚摸，带着惊讶的叹息。  
莉莉忽然对自己不自信了，她认真地感受了一下他的尺寸，比书里的平均值高出不少。  
“第一次会很疼，”他半真半假地吓唬她，“还要吗？”  
“要。”她咬住牙，早晚的事情不是吗？她是真的想跟西弗走到最后。  
有一次高潮做铺垫，她足够湿润了，透明的润滑流的连大腿上都是，但在他的尺寸面前，这些都不够，他顶住那个入口，试着进去。  
莉莉狠狠地咬住了牙，天啊，这感觉太疼了，好像有什么要把她撕裂开，她把脸埋进他的胸口，呜咽出声。  
“受不了我就停下，”他在她耳边说。  
“不……继续。”她深吸了一口气，夹紧他的腰。  
斯内普感觉自己顶破了什么东西，空气里有温热的腥甜味，她整个人都在发抖，搂得他紧紧的，“放松，放松，没关系的……”他轻吻着她的头发，等她不再发抖才继续下去。  
后面的事情对莉莉来说已经混乱了，反正就是疼同时夹杂着异样的感觉，那感觉说不上好也说不上不好，他进行的很温柔很克制，但她能感觉到他的激动，他到达顶点的时候把声音吻进了她嘴里，但她能感受到他的极乐，她搂紧他，这件事还需要两个人慢慢摸索，现在西弗快乐她就已经很满足了。  
但没睡多久她就被尖叫声吵醒了。  
是营地里，有学生在尖叫。  
斯内普匆匆穿好了衣服，叮嘱莉莉别怕，拿着魔杖冲了出去。  
隆巴顿先生看上去更加衣衫凌乱，但他拿着魔杖的手依旧很稳。  
满地都是血，一个男生尖叫着摇摇晃晃，看上去完全站不住了。  
斯内普和隆巴顿一起拿起了魔杖对准了眼前的黑暗，那里藏着什么，他们听到振翅和脚步声，凶猛的神奇生物很多，有很多极其危险。  
但看清那是什么之后，两个人同时松了一口气。  
那是一只夜骐。  
只有斯内普和隆巴顿看得见，他们都见识过死亡。  
满地的血是鹿血，两个男生半夜上厕所的时候在树林里发现了一只小鹿，本着野营就是要烧烤的理念，两人准备把这只鹿猎下来，明天早晨给众人（主要是想讨好的姑娘）一个惊喜。  
然而他们的魔咒十分不精纯，匆忙间不知道谁给已死的小鹿施了一个“四分五裂”，满满的血和内脏浇了他们一身，闻着血腥味而来的夜骐，开始咬住他们的袍子大嚼。  
两人都看不到夜骐，只觉得自己被看不见的东西拖来拽去，吓得两个男生疯狂大叫，把整个营地的人都吵醒了。  
斯普劳特教授气坏了，给两个男生的的学院扣了分（又是格兰芬多，莉莉气晕了），同时集合了所有的人，清点了一下人数。莉莉偷眼看了一眼下艾丽丝，她看上去恍恍惚惚，头发也乱糟糟的，眼神直往隆巴顿先生身上溜，莉莉摸了一把自己的头发，不会也这么糟吧，她坚定地盯着地面，不看斯内普一眼。  
其他人都在，只是两个男生少了一个，可能是被吓傻了，跑进树林去了。斯内普嘱咐隆巴顿留在营地，他出去找人。  
莉莉倒是不担心斯内普，他魔咒有多厉害她完全清楚，只是现在让她回帐篷跟艾丽丝面对面，她有点不知道该说啥，尤其是她完全知道她刚刚跟谁干了什么。莉莉觉得自己窥探了别人隐私，脸涨红了起来，艾丽丝眼光追着隆巴顿先生，心飘得无影无踪，倒是根本没发现莉莉的异样。  
点亮魔杖，深山老林人迹罕至，男生跑的方向有迹可循，斯内普追踪了几分钟就发现男生晕倒在一颗大树下面，脸色煞白。这里异乎寻常的冷，空气中有一种肃杀的感觉，这种冷穿透了皮肤，渗透进了你的灵魂。  
斯内普立刻警觉了起来，他一只手捞起昏迷的男生，一只手拿着魔杖。不远处似乎有光，是月光倒影在湖水里泛出的银色光晕，那里似乎有着什么。  
斯内普向前走去，他拨开树枝，发出了一声轻响，半空中一个身披斗篷、身高几乎两米的怪物向着两人俯冲了过来，怪物从黑斗篷里伸出它枯瘦的手，这只手发出微光，灰色、瘦削而且结了痂，像是什么东西死了、又泡在水里腐烂了。  
是摄魂怪！这里怎么会有摄魂怪？  
斯内普后退一步，把昏迷中的男生护在身后，他眼前白光闪烁，好像又看到了某个夜晚纯黑的夜色，有个婴儿在耳边没完没了地哭，他的心一点一点凉下去。  
“呼……”他挥舞起魔杖，那些伤痛都过去了，现在他有了需要守护的人，那些往事已经不能伤害他了。  
还没等他念完魔咒，湖边腾起巨大的光芒，一只翼展足有三米的银色哈斯特鹰升到了空中，这个巨大的守护神带着睥睨一切的气势，照亮了夜空，它盘旋了一圈，斯内普看到了无数的摄魂怪发出尖利的嘶叫争相逃走。  
湖边站着一个很高很瘦的老女巫，哈斯特鹰绕着她飞了一圈，冲上了夜空。她看着斯内普露出奇怪的神色，“你长得……似乎很像一个不存在的人。”她走近他，似乎想将他看分明。  
“真像……”她眼神里露出一种渴望，但又瞬间消失了。  
“他不愿意回来，”她低声说，“他是个有主意的孩子……咦？你在对我摄神取念吗？我并没有什么了不得的秘密，只是个寂寞的老太太罢了。”她微笑起来，能跟人共享记忆她似乎还很高兴。  
“西弗……”远处传来莉莉的声音，巨大的光芒亮起的时候，她就跳了起来，连滚带爬地冲向了光芒的所在地。  
“西弗？全名不会是西弗勒斯吧？或许你真的如我猜想那样？”老女巫听到莉莉的声音愣了一下，她把一个东西丢进斯内普的怀里，“那这个就给你吧，我留着已经没用了，你拿着更有用。”  
老女巫说完变成了一只巨大的夜光蝶，飞向了丛林深处。  
“老婆婆？”莉莉冲了过来，她看到夜光蝶愣了一下，“婆婆为什么在这里？刚刚发生了什么？”  
斯内普愣愣地站在原地，他看着消失在夜空里的蝴蝶，忍下涌入眼眶的泪水，“艾琳……”他低声说，“妈妈，好久不见。”


	17. 艾琳的故事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 正文部分完结  
伦敦之旅其实不算完结，这才是我第一篇完结的斯莉文，很幼稚，很YY，节奏控制也不好，随便看看吧。

欲望这种事，一旦开了阀门就很难关上了，尤其是迎接他们的是一个半月漫长又无聊的暑假，热爱钻研和学习的两个人，把大部分时间和精力都投入到这件事上来了，玩的不亦乐乎。  
莉莉睡在斯内普的床上，她真的累了，本来一大早跑到普林斯庄园，是想在书房看看书，跟西弗讨论讨论某种魔药的配制，可是事情很快就跑偏了，实木书桌硌得她腰疼，于是西弗贴心地抱着她去卧室又来了一次，结束之后她连手指都动不了了。  
斯内普也觉得自己有点过分了，自己明明是应该克制的那一个，可是这段时间真的有点忘形，两人的身体如此契合，她真的令人上瘾。  
他知道她累了，可现在还得残忍地把她从床上叫起来。  
因为伊万斯夫人来了。  
要是当妈的一个月都看不出来女儿天天早出晚归是恋爱了，那她也太不合格了。尤其是莉莉这种，晚上回家一脸餍足，哈欠连连，伊万斯夫人的心沉到了水底。  
最可怕的是她的对象是那位普林斯伯爵！  
如果是某个年龄差不多的臭小子，伊万斯夫人还觉得是小孩子的爱情游戏，也没什么。可是莉莉的对象是成人，还是地位差距年龄差距悬殊的成人。伊万斯夫人愤怒地想，他这是把莉莉当做新鲜的情人了？  
“莉莉，起来吧，你妈妈来了。”斯内普在莉莉耳边轻声说。  
莉莉一个激灵就醒了，衣服，天啊，她的衣服在哪？  
起居室里弥漫着修罗场的味道，伊万斯夫人眼神如刀片一样瞪着莉莉，吓得莉莉站到了斯内普身后的阴影里。她刚刚明显在睡觉，头发乱糟糟，脸上还印着枕头上的花纹，一副明显被吃了的样子。  
“我想知道普林斯伯爵现在跟小女是什么关系？”伊万斯太太问的很直接，她已经想好了，如果普林斯的回答让她有任何不满意，她就把莉莉立刻送到美国大伯家，反正她平时上霍格沃兹，暑假直接不要回来就好了。（太太您有所不知，霍格沃兹也不安全啊……）  
“我希望莉莉毕业后能跟我结婚。”斯内普没想藏着掖着，这本来就是他的计划。  
伊万斯夫人惊讶地瞪圆了眼睛，她居然没有听到搪塞之词让她很震惊，接下来她感觉有点不爽，现在又开始犹豫，毕竟莉莉很特殊……  
“那你知不知道，她……”伊万斯夫人左右看了看，女巫这种事说出来还挺为难的，一般人接受不了。  
“我知道，我早就知道了。”斯内普眼神很诚挚，看不出轻佻的意思。  
伊万斯太太松了一口气，这算是最好的结果，否则伊万斯先生一定会拿枪来打死他的。“莉莉毕业还有三年，而且她毕业后年龄也不大，我希望你们能先订婚。”  
“不行！”还没等斯内普回答，莉莉就跳出来捂住了他的嘴。  
订婚？魔药大师的订婚戒指一戴到手上，那些八卦杂志非把自己的身份翻个底朝天不可。  
《预言家日报》头版头条：魔药大师的未婚妻是霍格沃兹五年级的学生？  
那她和斯内普就别活了。  
“妈妈，不行！”莉莉睁大眼睛，“我觉得……我还可以再选选。”  
这次换成斯内普眼神不善地盯着她了。  
不正常男女关系暴露的结果就是莉莉被伊万斯夫人直接拎了回家，她宽容地表示不是不让你们见面，但见面她要全程陪同。  
在校外不能用魔法的莉莉同学可怜巴巴地盯着斯内普教授，斯内普摇了摇头表示你跟佩妮一间卧室，我真的不能冒着被你爸爸打死的危险半夜摸过去。  
没有莉莉在一边耳鬓厮磨，斯内普空闲时间多了起来，于是他拿着保险柜里古灵阁的钥匙去了一趟对角巷。  
“早，”斯内普对古灵阁里一个闲着的妖精说，“我要从艾琳普林斯的保险库里取一些东西。”  
妖精查看了他的钥匙，从眼镜后面看了他一眼，“哦，这个保险库可是很久没人来了。”  
那天的摄神取念让斯内普知道了很多事情，比如地下室那个罪犯是如何窃取艾琳的财产和姓名的。  
作为老普林斯伯爵的独生女，艾琳却不是一个麻种巫师，老普林斯伯爵娶了一个女巫，他自己并不知道。霍格沃兹的通知书在艾琳十一岁那年送来了，于是艾琳高高兴兴地去上学了，她有点内向但很聪明，她的霍格沃兹生活也很愉快，她还是霍格沃兹高步石队的队长。（对于一种在魔法部体育运动司有自己俱乐部的棋类运动，我想它并不是那么小众）  
可是天真的小女巫并不知道的是，在她离开家的七年，有人篡夺了她的家。这个男人用毒药迷乱了老伯爵的神智，对外宣布找到了失散多年的私生子，并让他继承了爵位。  
等艾琳毕业回到家的时候，普林斯庄园的那扇门已经不会再为她打开了。就在这时艾琳遇上了托比亚斯内普，一个年轻的麻瓜，他对她很照顾，让十八岁无家可归的少女得到了一丝温暖，他们很快坠入了爱河，并且结婚了。在霍格沃兹过了七年集体生活的艾琳并不娇气，他们俩生活在蜘蛛尾巷的小房子里，生活还算愉快。  
但那个人不打算放过艾琳，他知道她是女巫，魔法对他来说意味着危险。他在一个夜晚挟持了托比亚，并威胁已经怀孕艾琳喝下了毒药。  
从那晚开始蜘蛛尾巷的房子变成了空宅，艾琳侥幸逃出生天，但托比亚死了，她的孩子也没有了。从那天起，艾琳的人生目标就是让她的孩子复活，她感觉他没有离开，他还在。  
犯下这桩罪大恶极的罪行之后，那个罪犯给自己喝了一剂遗忘毒药，把这件事从他脑子里抹掉，开始心安理得地做他的普林斯伯爵，然而残存的记忆让他沉迷魔法，折腾得毁掉了自己的脸，而且那晚抓走了小莉莉……  
斯内普摇晃着手上的小权杖，这是那天晚上艾琳丢进他怀里的，梅林的权杖。  
不知道这么多年她一个人是怎样生活的，但毋庸置疑她是个强大的女巫，她古灵阁保险库里除了金加隆还有一本写满了古老强力魔法的书，比现存于世的魔咒都强。  
她还得到了梅林的遗物，传说中可以起死回生的权杖。  
但她没有找回小西弗勒斯。就像她说的，小西弗勒斯是个有主见的孩子。就算他没机会长大，但他也用自己的方式守护了他命中注定要守护的人。  
他召唤来了另一个时空的斯内普——一个失去了莉莉的斯内普，来到了那个莉莉马上也要消失的夜晚。  
两个相辅相成的孩子，一个死了，另一个也难逃厄运。  
好在他们现在拥有彼此了。  
但斯内普不知道艾琳给他梅林权杖的意思，他心里沉甸甸的，难道有人会死吗？他需要给谁复活？  
后来这个问题得到了解释，就在几个月后的一天，莉莉又半夜偷偷摸摸摸进了斯内普的宿舍，她第一眼就看到桌子上的权杖旁边出现了一个女生的饰品……一顶小王冠？  
揪着斯内普要解释反而被“解释”的故事就先跳过，斯内普发现了梅林权杖的另一个功能，它能捕获周围的魂器。  
于是他有了第一个伏地魔的魂器——拉文克劳的冠冕。  
还有好几年救世主——纳威隆巴顿才会出生，但现在有了这么方便的魂器探测器，故事就会简单多了是吧。  
当多年之后，布莱克家家主雷古勒斯布莱克指着自己左臂上的黑魔标记給他的小崽子们讲述他双面间谍的故事的时候，我们已经不再不苟言笑满脸嘲讽的霍格沃兹校长斯内普先生，也会抚着自己的左臂，露出一抹神秘的微笑。


	18. 斯内普小姐入学了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外

赫拉·艾琳·斯内普——艾琳来自奶奶，赫拉来自外婆——今年收到了霍格沃兹的通知书。  
作为一个巫师家庭的小孩，这不是什么大事，但赫拉觉得爸爸妈妈，尤其是爸爸有点过于高兴了。  
“赫拉终于要去上霍格沃兹了，”斯内普溜达去了小起居室，搂住莉莉的腰，让她坐在自己腿上，意有所指地舔了舔她的耳垂。  
“我会想她的。”莉莉放下手里的书，她转过身搂住自己丈夫的脖子，吻了一下他这么多年仍旧吸引她的嘴唇。  
“我才不会想她。”不出意外他天天能看到她，“所以，我们今晚庆祝一下吧。”他轻咬着她的脖子，手顺着她诱人的曲线滑动着，停留在她柔软的高峰上，满意地听到了她的喘息。  
赫拉今后只有暑假和圣诞节才会回家了，他多少年没有跟莉莉二人世界了，想起来就让人开心。  
赫拉宝宝是个意外，莉莉本来没打算这么早要孩子，可能是哪天太忘乎所以，忘了喝避孕魔药，小种子就这样扎根在了莉莉肚子里。  
莉莉常常觉得是自己当时得知这一结果的时候不太高兴，才导致赫拉长得一点都不像她。  
是的，赫拉长的一点都不像她美丽的妈妈，她黑发黑眼，脸色苍白，高高的鼻子，又高又瘦，一脸的寒冰，跟她爸爸一模一样。  
尤其是她走起路来，那黑色的长袍在她身后翻飞的样子，简直就是斯莱特林院长的翻版。  
但你要说她不是个漂亮姑娘，德拉科马尔福和西里斯布莱克（雷古勒斯的儿子）能揪掉你的头。  
这世界上美丽有千百种，噬魂销骨的暗之花同样撩人耳目。  
邓布利多第一眼看到她就感觉应该联系一下老相好格林德沃，是不是又一个黑魔头诞生了。  
邓布利多心说，梅林啊，这黑魔头诞生的速度是不是有点微快啊，我老人家一辈子没过完就要给我第三个？  
就在刚刚，今年的新生刚跟着麦格教授进了一个小屋子，一片吵杂中，赫拉掏出她的魔杖，对着地板用了一个“全体沉默”，小房间里立刻没了声音。  
大家你看看我，我看看你，不知道自己为什么发不出声音了。  
赫拉点了点头，把魔杖收好，对麦格教授做个一个“不用谢我”的表情。  
麦格教授是唯一坚持小赫拉不像个斯莱特林的人，她觉得这姑娘是个女学生会长的好料子，很有点她妈妈当年秉公执法的风范，一定能分进格兰芬多。  
于是赫拉真的分进了格兰芬多，惊掉了邓布利多的小眼镜。  
“难道格兰芬终于要出黑魔头了吗？”邓布利多感觉格兰芬多晚节要不保，咬着笔杆子给格林德沃写求救信。  
斯内普则拉长了脸直接飞路粉回家找莉莉抱怨去了。  
德拉科马尔福在斯莱特林公共休息室里跟潘西帕金森一起哭的好大声，女神，女神，你为什么去了格兰芬多。  
“所以你为什么不高兴呢，汤姆？”赫拉坐在禁林的一块大石头上，拿着一根狗尾巴草撩着汤姆里德尔的下巴。  
这个世界的老伏有点可怜，魂器莫名其妙都被破坏了，他最后还被隆巴顿家爱的魔咒弹飞，但强大的老伏居然没死，只是法力变弱了，而且，失忆了。  
因为魂器消失灵魂归位，他看上去倒还是个人样，大约十五六岁，英俊非常，但脑子就……不太好使了。  
上霍格沃兹之前的暑假，赫拉在禁林里发现了他，她觉得他长的太好看了，她在他左臂上用魔法印了两个字母“HS”，就这样据为己有了。  
“我……好像不太喜欢格兰芬多，因为什么记不清了。”汤姆里德尔很喜欢赫拉身上暗黑的气质和强大的魔力，他在她身边坐下来，“而且你不觉得银绿很衬你的气质吗？”金红有点艳。  
“嗯……可是分院不能随便改。你还打算住在禁林里吗？跟我去霍格沃兹吧。我们可以带宠物。”赫拉靠进他怀里，摸了摸汤姆的脸蛋，“我喜欢猫，你变一只猫吧。”  
于是赫拉斯内普有了一只叫汤姆的小黑猫，令她舍友那只叫杰瑞的胖老鼠得了紧张性斑秃。  
斯内普还不知道他女儿已经给自己找了那么一个“老熟人”女婿。入学那一天，他对赫拉没分到斯莱特林感到很失望，借此机会回了家，就直接请了三天假，没回霍格沃兹，莉莉在家休假，而且女儿不在家，他决定好好休闲一把。  
“卢平教授，为什么又是你？”赫拉不满地盯着莱姆斯卢平，你是黑魔法防御课教授，怎么又来给我们上魔药课。  
“斯内普教授请假了，”卢平温和地笑笑，他也不想来代课，是斯内普硬逼他来的。  
“可是，我要是你，我现在就回宿舍看看……”赫拉对卢平挤挤眼睛，唐克斯学姐好像被椅子绊倒了，撞到了头，正哭呢。  
“那赫拉，你先领着同学们切一下药材，我回去看看。”赫拉的遥感能力一直出奇的准，卢平慌慌张张地回宿舍了，唐克斯今年七年级，是卢平的恋人，他当年发现斯内普和莉莉恋情之后的嘲讽全打到他自己脸上了。  
“好吧……卢平教授……”赫拉看着消失得飞快的卢平，摇着她沉香木+凤凰尾羽的小魔杖走上了讲台，“现在我们来做疥疮药水，把你们的天平拿出来……”  
“德拉科，好好切你的药材，别总骚扰波特，我再看见你动一下，我就把你变成食虫植物。”  
“纳威，要是格兰杰小姐全都帮你做完了，你打算自己做什么？……你要是变成食虫植物能自己换盆吗？”  
卢平教授回来的真慢，他回去之后唐克斯学姐为什么又哭了呢？赫拉觉得咱也不知道，咱也不敢问。她把给赫敏的加分写在纸条上，放在卢平的教案上。  
赫拉此时忽然有一种奇怪的感觉，她从来没有过这种感觉，那种好像心跳一样的血缘连接，她愣了一下，忽然明白了。  
她低头开始写信，“亲爱的爸爸妈妈，我要有一个弟弟了！你们想好他的名字了吗？”


	19. 养的狗其实是头狼怎么办？（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我爱卢唐，小唐最飒！

莱姆斯卢平反感师生恋，因为他六年级的时候发现自己暗恋的女生跟她的魔药课教授在谈恋爱，这让他很接受不了。  
他可以接受莉莉的男朋友是雷古勒斯布莱克，但不能接受那个人是西弗勒斯斯内普，他明明比莉莉大那么多，基本等于看着她长大的，这属于诱骗无知少女。  
那天他记错了跟麦格教授约定取东西的时间，吃了一个闭门羹，正想往回走，听到旁边斯内普教授宿舍的门啪嗒响了一声，好像有人拉开了门，又被谁关上了，可是没有关严。  
“你在这里休息吧，我得去办公室了，不能消失这么久。”斯内普的声音里透着无奈，你耽误我给格兰芬多扣分了。  
“不行，我要你陪着我……”莉莉的声音卢平绝对听不错，那种撒娇的亲热口吻，让卢平脑袋嗡地一声，这不是对教授说话的腔调。“嗯？不行？……那你亲我一下，我就让你走……”  
接下来亲吻的声音，碰翻椅子的声音和床板的吱嘎声吓得卢平落荒而逃，他捧着狂跳的心感觉自己要变身了。  
之后他看莉莉的眼神就一直怪怪的，直到毕业后莉莉跟斯内普结婚，他在婚礼上都拉着一张脸。  
所以霍格沃兹的黑魔法防御课教授卢平是出了名的难以接近，别说女生了，男生他也不怎么愿意搭理。这让他在女生堆里更受欢迎了，当然女生们也没什么选择，霍格沃兹的能看的年轻未婚男老师只有卢平一个人。  
不过他狼人的身份倒是保密的很好，因为有改良的狼毒药剂，他只要在月圆之夜舒舒服服地在宿舍趴着就好了。  
今天他睡着正香，忽然听见宿舍门咔啪一声打开了，他疑惑地从被窝里抬起他的狼头，看到一个赫奇帕奇女生拿着一张字条推门走了进来。  
“应该是这里啊，可是这里不像仓库啊……”尼法朵拉唐克斯抓抓她灿金色的头发，她有点迷糊，性格大大咧咧，平地走路都能摔倒，在赫奇帕奇里面都算是首屈一指的糊涂蛋了。  
今天某个倒霉的男生给她递了情书，约她到某地点约会，她兴致勃勃地来了。但东找西找却摸进了卢平的宿舍，“算了，我就在这里等着吧。”  
屋子里黑黑的，她有点脸红地看着房间里的大床，汤姆选的约会地点这么赤裸裸吗？算了，他要敢怎么样，我就变个脸吓唬吓唬他。不过这床看上去挺舒服的，我上去坐着等吧。  
卢平一脸惊讶（狼脸怎么惊讶）地看着小女生吭哧吭哧地爬上了他的床，他要是吼一声是不是就暴漏身份了？  
“咦？”唐克斯摸到了床上有个毛绒绒的东西，“大狗？”她惊讶地摸了摸，难道是汤姆送给她的礼物？他怎么知道她喜欢大狗？  
“你是谁家的狗狗啊？是不是汤姆送给我的呀？”她开心地摸了摸，然后把脸埋进它的毛里蹭了蹭，狼毛一点都不柔软，“啧，好扎……”  
她喜欢狗，但她养不活任何宠物，今天终于有机会抱着狗狗睡觉了，她打了一个哈欠，抱着这只温顺的狗狗摸了摸，居然睡着了。  
卢平认出来了唐克斯，毕竟他也教了她五年了，安多米达的女儿，这姑娘不太像布莱克家的人，一直迷迷糊糊的，但成绩还可以。  
她小时候自己还抱过她，卢平想起第一次见唐克斯的时候，自己还是霍格沃兹的学生，感觉时间过得真快。  
再过两年莉莉的孩子都要入学了，他想起斯内普家那个不容小觑的女儿，觉得自己没有什么可以教她的，再过两年或许她黑魔法懂得就比自己多了。  
他小心翼翼地从唐克斯怀里爬出来，正要下床，就被睡意朦胧的唐克斯抓住了尾巴，“小狗狗你去哪？陪我睡吧。”  
知道自己力气的可怜狼人一动都不敢动，又被唐克斯搂进了怀里，小姑娘柔软的胸脯贴到他脸上的时候，他感觉整个人都要爆炸了，只能尽力地缩着爪子，一呼一吸都是女孩子特有的香味，卢平的血压一阵升高。  
莱姆斯卢平，29岁，第一次跟女孩子睡在一张床上，感觉马上就要脑溢血了。  
“所以你放了汤姆鸽子？”玛利亚不满地看着唐克斯，她去约会一晚上都没回来，宿舍里都带着有色的期待来等她分享第一次（约会）的体验，结果她说她跟一条狗睡了一晚上？  
“我是按着他给的地址去的啊，可是他没来，只有一条好可爱的大狗狗在那里，我跟它玩了一会，就困得睡着了。”五年级作业那么多，她根本没什么时间睡觉，不过凌晨的时候她做了一个梦，梦见了她睡在一个男人的怀里，哈哈这种梦可不能讲给玛利亚听。  
“没听说霍格沃兹有谁养大狗的啊……”玛利亚决定去问问别的学院的同学，神知道唐克斯在哪睡了一晚上。“你快一点吃，我先走了，一会还有课。”  
吃来吃去，唐克斯发现赫奇帕奇长桌上只剩她一个人了，而且食物也没了，她只好收拾了一下书包，走出了霍格沃兹餐厅。  
她低着头在书包里翻阿翻，她的羽毛笔怎么不在里面？然后在一个拐弯处，狠狠地跟卢平撞在了一起。  
“教授，对不起……”羽毛笔没找到，她的墨水瓶倒是整个扣在卢平袍子上了，“我帮你擦……”  
“唐……唐克斯？！没事没事，不用了。”卢平看到唐克斯立马不自然了起来，他对自己挥舞了一个“清理一新”，对唐克斯摆了摆手，匆匆忙忙地走了。  
卢平教授真有风度，唐克斯想，然后她把翻倒在地上的书包捡了起来，把撒了一地的东西全收进了书包里，匆匆忙忙去上课了。  
晚上她在书包里发现一张破破烂烂的羊皮纸，她也没在意，丢进了抽屉深处。  
玛利亚打听了一圈也没找到霍格沃兹养狗人，她觉得唐克斯一定是歪在哪里睡着了，做了一个梦。  
第二个月，上次变身受到了很大刺激的卢平教授，决定换个地方度过月圆之夜。他回到了学生时期经常呆的尖叫棚屋，之前他在霍格沃兹变身就呆在尖叫棚屋，被掠夺者欺负了也呆在尖叫棚屋，那时候还有莉莉陪着他，现在他孤家寡人一个人。其实这么多年不是没有女孩对卢平示好，但他决定不结婚，他怕他血液里的诅咒传给下一代。  
他打理了一下尖叫棚屋里的灰尘，给自己铺了一张小床，改良版狼毒药剂里面应该有镇定安眠的成分，他一旦要变身，就变得非常困，他不久就睡着了。  
醒来的时候他已经变成了狼人形态，可是他是被吵醒的，有女孩子在外面尖叫。  
“放开我，汤姆，我要回城堡了。”唐克斯尖叫着，汤姆硬拽着她的胳膊要亲她，她不愿意，可周围一个人都没有。  
虽然第一次失败了，但汤姆还是锲而不舍地约了唐克斯好几次，除了上一次在图书馆，这是第二次。汤姆邀请唐克斯晚上出来散步，唐克斯也没想太多就出来了，可是走了没多久他就开始对唐克斯动手动脚，最后还要霸王硬上弓亲她，唐克斯尖叫起来，拼命挣扎，可她挣扎不过人高马大的汤姆。  
眼看汤姆的嘴就要贴到自己脸上，唐克斯狠狠踹了他一脚，没想到踹了一个空，一条大狗把汤姆扑到了一边，汤姆脑袋在石头上磕了一下，晕过去了。  
“大狗狗？”唐克斯惊喜地望着卢平，脸上泪痕还没干，“你是那天那条大狗狗对不对，谢谢你救了我。没想到汤姆他那么糟糕，我实在是瞎了眼才会跟他约会……”  
月光下的狼人其实跟狗区别很大，但唐克斯小迷糊并不觉得有什么不同，她走过去摸了摸卢平的脑袋，“谢谢你。”她亲了一下狼鼻子，柔柔地笑了起来。月光下女孩子看起来特别美，她有一张心形的小脸，还没褪去婴儿肥，显得特别温柔可爱，卢平只觉得心跳停了那么一小下。  
大狼伸出舌头舔了一下她脸上亮晶晶的眼泪，唐克斯才发现自己哭了，她擦了一把，“我居然吓哭了，啊，这可真不像我。我将来可是立志要做女傲罗的，怎么能这么点小挫折就哭呢？”  
不知为什么唐克斯自动地跟着卢平进了尖叫棚屋，她挨着卢平坐下，靠在他毛绒绒的身上，“我的理想是做个女傲罗，像伊万斯学姐一样，咦，你抖了一下，你也知道伊万斯学姐吗？我应该叫她斯内普教授夫人，可是她看上去好年轻，一点不像斯内普教授的夫人，她那么活泼爱笑，斯内普教授的脸万年冰着都没有化过……”唐克斯一脸憧憬地讲着莉莉，莉莉来霍格沃兹演讲过，从那时候起她的梦想就是像伊万斯学姐一样做个女傲罗了。  
卢平深以为然地点了点头，莉莉那么爱笑，居然一点都没传染给斯内普。  
“不过，伊万斯学姐还是挺幸福的，斯内普教授那么疼她，她一来霍格沃兹，我们的课堂温度都提升了好几度，斯内普教授也不骂人了，真神奇。嘿嘿，伊万斯学姐还是斯内普教授的学生呢，她一入学的时候，斯内普教授还是助教，他们什么时候相爱的呢？”唐克斯露出一脸八卦的表情。  
卢平说我也想知道，斯内普到底是几年级下的手，我可是一直在旁边看着呢，莉莉隐瞒的功夫一流，怪不得能做傲罗。  
“其实我们卢平教授也很受欢迎，又有风度又帅气，好多女孩子喜欢他，但他对谁都冷冷的……”唐克斯打了个哈欠，“你每天都在这吗？我很喜欢你，明天也能来找你吗？”她抱着大狗狗，又一次睡着了……  
卢平困得睁不开眼，他看着唐克斯，心想，明天我肯定不在，我真的不希望再在变身的时候遇上你了，对心脏不好，唐克斯小姐。


	20. （中）

有了两次巧合的邂逅之后，卢平便不由自主地开始观察起了唐克斯。他给自己的理由是这个姑娘这么迷糊，怕她又上什么人的当受到伤害。  
观察了一段时间，卢平吃惊地发现虽然唐克斯长得只能算清秀可爱，但却是个很受欢迎的姑娘。她是个易容马格斯，每天都换稀奇古怪的头发颜色，在人群中相当扎眼，她又很喜欢逗人开心，所以她朋友很多，打听她的男生也不少。她到五年级才开始约会大约是因为晚熟又糊涂。  
而且她学习成绩不错，毕竟想要当傲罗至少要五门N. E. W. T.课考试成绩不低于“超出预期”，最好包括但不限于黑魔法防御、魔咒、魔药、草药和变形课，这些都是傲罗工作中最需要的知识。唐克斯变形很有天赋，但她的黑魔法防御成绩并不是很好，所以卢平上课时候总会给她解释得更详细一些。  
但卢平教授的偏爱仅此而已，他并不想跟唐克斯小姑娘再有什么交集。  
这个月的月圆之夜他躲进了校长室，在邓布利多的桌子下面狠狠地睡了一个好觉，搞得满墙的校长画像们莫名紧张。  
但唐克斯却一直牵挂着她的大狗。  
这天玛利亚兴冲冲地来找唐克斯，表示她终于知道她那天晚上搂着睡觉的大狗是谁养的了。  
“那是海格的大狗，叫做牙牙，是不是个子特别大，而且看上去很凶？海格说它其实特别胆小，所以可以被你各种摸。”玛利亚骄傲地说，霍格沃兹就没有她打听不到的事情。  
“牙牙才不胆小。”唐克斯撅起嘴，它很勇敢，还救了我，不过她一会又笑了，“是在海格的小屋吗？我去找它玩。”说完她一溜烟地跑了。  
“你还真喜欢那条狗啊……”玛利亚愣愣地说，人狗情未了吗？还真是个奇怪的姑娘啊。  
唐克斯一溜烟地跑到了海格的小屋，海格很抱歉地告诉唐克斯牙牙去禁林里面玩了，“你可以从岔路往右走，它一般都在那块空地追蒲绒绒。”  
唐克斯高高兴兴地进了禁林，而卢平正巧在格兰芬多塔楼上看到那颗粉色的脑袋一蹦一跳地走进了树叶掩映的小路，他的眼皮跳了一下。  
“海格说，从岔路往右边走，右边，是写字的那只手那一边……”摇摆着小手，唐克斯向着左边大踏步地走了下去。  
她走了好久都没有看到空地，只是树越来越多，把整个天空都遮住了，使得光线非常不好，好像天黑了一样。  
“牙牙……”她试探地喊了一声，树林里似乎有什么动了几下，“牙牙，是你吗？”  
她听到了一阵奇怪的卡塔卡塔的声音，唐克斯甚至还没来得及转身，一个长长的、毛茸茸的东西就把她拦腰抄起，使她脸朝下悬在半空。她只觉得汗毛都立了起来，她拼命挣扎但毫无用处。那个抓住她的家伙有六条长得离奇的，汗毛浓密的腿，前面还有两条腿紧紧地钳住她，上面还有一对闪闪发亮的大黑螫——那是一只像一辆汽车一样大的，噩梦里才会出现的大蜘蛛。  
“放开我！臭蜘蛛！”她掏出魔杖对着蜘蛛发射了一个统统石化，却只石化了蜘蛛一条腿，大蜘蛛拌了一下，差点摔倒，它生气地用大螫狠狠地扎了唐克斯一下，唐克斯只觉得腿上传来一阵剧痛，好像半边身子被撕裂了一样，意识就好像潮水一样渐渐地褪去了。  
她朦胧中只听到有人喊她的名字，她勉强睁开眼，只看到一双熟悉的天蓝色眼睛，她笑了笑，伸手捉住那双眼，勉强说道，“牙牙，你又来救我了？我真喜欢你……”  
卢平追来的时候，刚刚看到八眼蜘蛛蛰晕了唐克斯，他吓坏了，几个魔咒打飞了大蜘蛛。  
他把唐克斯放平检查她的伤口，伤在大腿上，他掀起来她的裙子，拼命告诉自己这是正当行为，仔细看了看她的伤。被蛰的地点整个肿了起来，红得透亮，他轻轻按了一下，唐克斯疼得叫了起来。  
“唐克斯小姐，唐克斯小姐，你感觉怎么样？”  
她勉强睁开眼，神智明显不太对，她叫他“牙牙”，还搂住他的脖子，说喜欢他。  
卢平涨红了脸，他把她打横抱了起来，匆匆走向医疗翼。  
因为禁林里的八眼蜘蛛是海格养的，此事闹大会砸了海格的饭碗，所以唐克斯受伤这件事被邓布利多冷处理了。卢平非常不满意，他去邓布利多办公室吵了一次，然后不知道邓布利多用了什么话术，反正最后的结果就是卢平要去看护唐克斯，直到她出院，还得保密。  
“没关系啦，卢平教授，邓布利多会好好处理的，也不能怪海格，他给我指了路，是我自己走错了。”唐克斯非常宽宏大量，她吃着卢平给她削的苹果，一点都不在意处理结果。“只可惜牙牙不是我要找的狗狗。”海格带着牙牙来跟她道歉了，牙牙是黑色的猎犬，跟大狗完全不一样。  
卢平手抖了一下，削得长长的苹果皮一下子断了。“你找狗干什么？”  
“如果没人养或者它主人不喜欢它，我想养它。卢平教授，我没有别的意思啊，你来救我的时候，真的没看到一条狗吗？”她明明在昏迷之前看到了大狗狗啊。  
你还觉得那是狗啊……卢平心说，你三年级的黑魔法防御课一定没有好好上，里面那么详细的介绍了狼人，还有图片，你为什么还觉得那是狗？你考不上傲罗了，唐克斯小姐。  
“没有。”他低声说。  
“哦……”唐克斯明显有点失望，但她声音一会又欢乐了起来，“没关系的，我早晚会找到它的，它没有项圈的，我想一定是没主人，它好瘦，我要好好照顾它，把它养的胖胖的。”  
卢平低着头仔仔细细地给苹果切块，听着唐克斯快乐的絮絮叨叨，她的腿一定很疼，但她一声都没吭，一直笑眯眯的，好像一颗小太阳。  
他想起西弗勒斯的婚礼，斯内普说莉莉就是我的阳光，他当时嗤之以鼻，人怎么会是阳光？斯内普居然也会说这种酸话。可此时他忽然觉得唐克斯小姑娘散发出阵阵的暖意，真的好像一颗发光发热的小太阳。  
“唐克斯，你怎么样啦？”玛利亚终于说动了庞弗雷夫人，让他们进了医疗翼来看唐克斯。玛利亚是赫奇帕奇的级长，其实如果唐克斯不是这么糊涂，她会是级长，玛利亚身体不好，经常生病，很多事情都是唐克斯代劳的。所以，此次探病四个学院的级长们几乎都来了，还包括男女学生会主席。  
霍格沃兹出过不少帅哥，传说中祸国殃民的卢修斯马尔福和布莱克兄弟的盛世美颜已不可考，但比尔韦斯莱却是触手可及的超级大帅哥。他个子很高，一头柔顺的红色长发扎了起来，耳朵上戴着一只耳环，五官算不上多么精致，组合到一起却非常有味道，而且，他实在太有人格魅力了，你基本找不到不喜欢他的人，他今年七年级，霍格沃兹男学生会主席。  
“唐克斯，你真的太不小心了，怎么能一个人去禁林？”比尔把鲜花和一大堆糖果放在唐克斯床头，揉了揉她的黑发，唐克斯立刻把头发变成了跟他一样的红色。  
比尔很宠爱这个迷糊的编外级长，义务帮忙还干的这么兴高采烈的人真的太少了。  
唐克斯的朋友进来的时候，卢平出去了，可他没走远，从门上的玻璃望进去，正好能看到唐克斯变成了红头发，眯着眼睛跟比尔不知道在说什么，虽然知道比尔韦斯莱是个好男孩，但卢平还是觉得心里不太舒服，他收拾了一下心情，转身匆匆地走了。  
“双胞胎入学了？我都没注意。天啊，格兰芬多鸡飞狗跳了吧？”唐克斯笑得前仰后合。  
“求你别笑了，我们学院分现在垫底了。”比尔挠了挠头，“本来想让你去我们学院帮一下忙的，现在看来不行了。”  
“没事，庞弗雷夫人说我很快就能出院了，我去给你们帮忙……”唐克斯一直觉得助人乃快樂之本。  
“你只要在我们的级长去巡夜的时候呆在格兰芬多公共休息室看着乔治和弗雷德不让他们闹事就行了，麦格教授这几天天天看着他们，但她之后要出差去布斯巴顿一星期，我们得保证她回来前，格兰芬多塔楼还完好无缺。”高年级的课特别多，级长还要巡夜和开会，不求助个外援真的忙不过来了。  
“没问题，保证完成任务。预防犯罪我最在行，我可是将来的女傲罗。”唐克斯半真半假地说。  
而此时麦格教授也找到了卢平，告诉他自己下一周要出差一星期，让他帮忙看好格兰芬多的熊孩子们，尤其要注意韦斯莱家那对双胞胎。  
邓布利多要退休了，麦格是下一任校长，她属意卢平接她格兰芬多院长的职位，毕竟他是格兰芬多出身的。所以她现在逐渐把一些工作交给卢平来做。  
韦斯莱家的双胞胎啊，卢平头疼，超级聪明但从来不把聪明用在学习上的出了名的捣蛋鬼啊，他可不可以给他们关一星期的禁闭啊？


	21. （下）

于是这一个星期唐克斯成为了格兰芬多的编外级长，跟同样空降的卢平教授成了搭档，在一起的时间长了很多，剿灭了韦斯莱家双胞胎的不少小阴谋。每当此时，唐克斯就会得意地对着卢平微笑，卢平只觉得心里的暖意都快要溢出来了。她为什么这么可爱？他总有摸摸她头发和脸蛋的冲动，但他尽力克制住了自己。但他不知道的是，在他温柔目光的注视下，唐克斯越来越容易脸红。  
但卢平也不能总呆在霍格沃兹，今晚他收到莉莉的邀请到斯内普教授家里吃晚饭。此时他坐在斯内普家餐桌旁心神不宁，真怕一回到霍格沃兹，格兰芬多塔楼已经倒了。  
菜还没有做好，卢平的目光又一次落到斯内普的碎花小围裙上面，他每次看到西弗勒斯穿围裙的样子都觉得好别扭。  
“莱姆斯，你是忽然发现了我先生的美貌吗？事先说好我是不会把他让给你的。”莉莉笑眯眯地说，你老看他干嘛？  
“噗……”卢平差点被水呛死，“我只是不太习惯西弗勒斯穿围裙。”  
“习惯了就好，相信我，做饭跟做魔药一脉相通，魔药大师也是厨艺大师，”莉莉展示了一下她家的两大一小的亲子围裙，“我们家的厨艺，个个顶呱呱。”  
“莉莉，过来帮一下忙。”斯内普在厨房呼唤他的爱妻，声音都软了八度。  
穿着亲子围裙的赫拉小朋友，看上去也软了那么一点点，大约从砍刀变成了弯刀，上来就提问，“莱姆斯叔叔，夺魂咒和迷魂药有什么区别？”  
“迷魂药会让对方不由自主地喜欢你，夺魂咒就比较邪恶了，可以让对方身不由己地做任何事。”赫拉小姐已经开始研究三大不可饶恕咒了吗？  
“我妈妈总说因为爸爸给她下了迷魂药她才喜欢他的，其实我觉得应该是她给我爸爸下了夺魂咒才对。实际上他俩的关系不太理智，你也不用太羡慕……”赫拉小朋友表示你眼睛里的羡慕都快要流出来了，“莱姆斯叔叔，你最近对谁动心了吗？”  
卢平差点从椅子上跌下去，“……赫拉，你对我摄神取念了吗？”  
“还用摄神取念吗？”莱姆斯叔叔你脸上写得清清楚楚啊。赫拉歪着头看着他，用一根小木棍点了点他的胸口，“打开你的心，莱姆斯叔叔，它一直在叫喊它很孤独。”  
“你……你都有魔杖了？”卢平涨红了脸，他还不想被九岁的小孩子教育感情问题，于是开始转移话题。  
“这是我妈妈出差带回来的，她说这叫做‘筷子’。”神秘的东方巫师们，他们同时使用两根魔杖呢。  
莉莉没说错，魔药大师做的饭非常好吃，同时撒的狗粮也非常好吃，反正卢平最后吃得饱饱的回霍格沃兹了。  
他走进格兰芬多公共休息室的时候已经过了宵禁时间了，休息室里黑洞洞的，只开了一盏小灯，唐克斯小姐坐在灯下打瞌睡……  
卢平戳了戳她，“唐克斯小姐，你怎么还没回赫奇帕奇？”  
“比尔让我来看着双胞胎……”她迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，“天啊，我睡着了？”  
“是的，宵禁时间已经到了。”卢平心说，你现在出去被教授抓住会扣分的。  
“那这两个人就交给你了，”唐克斯打了个哈欠揉了揉眼睛，指着地板上被束缚咒捆得严严实实的韦斯莱家双胞胎，“他们打算在公共休息室里放烟花大粪蛋……”  
果然！叹了口气，卢平严厉警告了乔治和弗雷德，让他们回宿舍睡觉，再敢捣乱就关他们半年禁闭。  
宿舍里，乔治悄悄拉拉弗雷德的衣角，“拿到手了？”  
“嗯嗯，在我这里，”弗雷德拿出一张破破烂烂的羊皮纸，“唐克斯学姐这张纸肯定有问题，我们今晚好好研究一下。”两个人回了宿舍，一起钻上了一张四柱床。  
追上了打着哈欠往赫奇帕奇走的唐克斯，卢平点亮了魔杖照亮了漆黑的走廊，“我送你，否则你被别的教授抓到会给你们学院扣分的。”  
“谢谢你，卢平教授。”唐克斯可爱地对他笑笑，露出雪白的小牙。  
卢平看着这张脸愣了一下只觉得心跳越来越快，他今天是喝了一点酒，但也不至于心跳的这么快，他想起赫拉在他心脏上敲得那一小下。  
唐克斯看着卢平，皱起了眉头，“你的脸为什么这么红？发烧了？”  
她伸手想要去摸他的额头，卢平后退了一步，唐克斯一愣，随即讪讪地收回了手，她忽然感到有一点点伤心，“教授，对不起……”  
“不用道歉，”卢平的声音有一点哑，“我没事，晚饭喝了一点酒。”  
“我听比尔说了，你去斯内普教授家了。”唐克斯眼睛亮了一下，“伊万斯学姐，不，斯内普夫人也在吗？”  
“在，她明天可能要来霍格沃兹，你要想去见她，可以明天去斯内普教授办公室。”  
“你怎么知道我想去见她呀？”唐克斯眨眨眼，你会读心术吗？  
卢平一下子想起关于莉莉的事情是他变身时候唐克斯说的，他正不知道如何回答，比尔韦斯莱忽然从旁边拐了出来。  
“对不起对不起，唐克斯，我刚刚巡完夜，把你给忘了，”他对卢平点了点头，“我来送她吧，教授。”  
看着比尔和唐克斯的背影，卢平有点怅然若失。他不知不觉地盯着她一直看，唐克斯好像感觉到了他的目光，忽然回头看了他一眼，两个人目光相触，都愣了一下，卢平这次不知道为什么没有移开目光，他看着唐克斯垂下了眼睛，转过身，走进了黑暗中。  
他熄灭了魔杖上的光，把自己关在黑暗里，感觉心里一阵阵的空虚。  
卢平一直在原地站了很久，站得腿都有点不听使唤。  
他叹了口气，脑子里都是唐克斯的脸。  
忽然他听见了脚步声，黑暗里，有人走近了他，一双小手轻轻地从他身后抱住了他的腰，非常熟悉的味道，他想走开，但他腿麻了动不了。  
她就那样抱着他，一声不吭。他也没有说话，任由她抱着，似乎无动于衷，但他的心跳声出卖了他。  
不知道过了多久，女孩子转身走了，卢平一下子坐到了地上，他的腿不但麻了，而且软了。  
卢平拖着两条腿回到宿舍的时候，天都快要亮了，他趴到床上，心里都是狂喜与挣扎，他忽然埋怨起自己灵敏到过份的嗅觉和能够夜视的眼睛，如果他看不到也嗅不到，是不是就可以装作无事发生？  
可是唐克斯小姑娘似乎想装作无事发生，好像那天在比尔送她回赫奇帕奇后摸黑跑回去的不是她一样。她一边努力学习一边去学生会打杂，有空就帮比尔修理双胞胎，忙得不可开交。  
很显然卢平教授也没办法去问她为什么撩完就跑，这个问题让他很不舒服，鬼使神差地，这个月圆之夜卢平回到了尖叫棚屋，他躲在打人柳的阴影里等着，看着月亮升到了半空。  
过了这么久了，扑空过很多次的唐克斯，应该不会来了吧。  
可是，她居然真的来了。  
“大狗狗！”唐克斯惊喜地扑上来，把整个人埋进狼人怀里，“你去哪了？我找了你好久都没找到，还被蜘蛛咬了。”她埋怨地说，声音里还带着一点哽咽。就在她准备掀裙子给大狗看伤口的时候，卢平赶紧钻进了尖叫棚屋。  
卢平在尖叫棚屋的小床上趴好，唐克斯坐在他身边，有一下没一下地摸着他的毛。  
“我做了一件错事，”唐克斯说，“我不知道当时为什么那么做，可是我做了。”  
卢平竖起了耳朵。  
“我抱了我的教授，”她小声说，“真是太坏了不是吗？他是特别好的一个人，他还像你一样曾经救了我，但我当时没忍住。”  
“之前我只是很尊敬他，”卢平的耳朵耷拉了下来，“可前几天，玛利亚问我是不是喜欢比尔的时候，我脑子里第一个蹦出来的居然是他。”卢平的耳朵又竖了起来。  
“他很受欢迎，我好喜欢他，可是他好像不喜欢我。”唐克斯涨红了脸，她想起卢平的退缩，把脸埋进狼人的皮毛中，感觉大狗在微微发抖。  
“你为什么在发抖，你生病了吗？”唐克斯睁大了眼睛，大狗舔了舔她，似乎在表示它没事。唐克斯抱紧身边的狗狗，“我该怎么做呢？”  
大狗当然不会回答她，她昏昏沉沉地睡着了，凌晨她梦到了一个甜蜜的吻。  
卢平脸色苍白地从打人柳下面出来，他情不自禁地吻了她，换来了极度的甜蜜和满心的罪恶感。是的，他喜欢她，她恰好也喜欢他，但他是教授，她是他的学生。  
他真想去问问斯内普教授，你当年对莉莉下手为什么没有心理负担？但他怕斯内普下次就用狼毒药剂毒死他。  
但对唐克斯小姐来说，今天又是元气满满的一天。跟大狗倾诉过后她感觉轻松了很多，感官特别敏锐，一下子就抓住了在学院礼堂里布置费力拔烟火的双胞胎。  
“力松劲泄。”唐克斯开心地看着软成两坨鼻涕虫的双胞胎，“谢谢乔治和弗雷德让我练习魔咒，我这个月的实战练习比过去五年来得都多。”  
她准备把这两个家伙飘去给比尔发落，乔治和弗雷德对视了一眼，“唐克斯学姐，我们知道你的秘密。你放了我们，我们立刻一忘皆空。”比尔说再被他发现他们捣蛋，就让妈妈天天给他们寄吼叫信。  
“什么秘密？”  
“你跟卢平教授在一起对不对？”  
“胡说什么？我没有。”唐克斯脸红了，她喜欢卢平教授没人知道。  
“可是你们昨天晚上一直在一起啊。”乔治和弗雷德坚定地说，“活点地图是不会骗人的。”  
“活点地图是什么？”她没听过。  
“咦？你的东西你不知道怎么用吗？”双胞胎大吃一惊，他们拿出来那张破破烂烂的羊皮纸，演示给唐克斯看。  
“我郑重发誓我不干好事。”  
地图上立刻出现了很多小点，“你昨晚跟卢平教授就在这，”乔治指着尖叫棚屋的位置。  
唐克斯脸一下子红了，她一把夺过地图，凶巴巴地说，“把地图还给我，你们可以滚了！”  
她走来走去不知道该问谁，转来转去转到了一个眼熟的地方，那扇门虚掩着，她伸手去推。是的，这是她第一次遇见大狗的地方，她居然从来没想过来看看这地方属于谁。  
她打开活点地图，看着门里那个小点，上面标注着——莱姆斯卢平。  
“谁呀？”卢平教授的声音从门里穿了出来，带着浓重的鼻音，他的变身后遗症还没过去。  
唐克斯走了进去，把门在身后关上，反锁了。  
“教授，是我，唐克斯。”  
她的出现让卢平吓了一跳，他赶紧坐了起来。“唐克斯，你找我什么事？”  
“这个。”她把活点地图丢在他床上，“它说我昨晚跟你在一起。”她不想猜，她想要答案。“如果这地图没说谎，那是你对吗？是你的阿尼玛格斯吗？”  
“这……”卢平不知道该怎么回答，他想了很久，抬起头直视她的眼睛，“我是狼人。对不起……”  
“狼人？不是狗？”  
“三年级《黑魔法防御术》课本第三百九十四页……”  
“好吧，好吧，狼人……”唐克斯把嘴唇贴上了卢平苍白的嘴唇，我知道那是你就可以了，其他我都不在乎。  
那一点点的罪恶感瞬间被甜蜜击的粉碎，卢平愣了一下就紧紧地把唐克斯抱进了怀里，那些怀疑，嫉妒，困惑，自怜都化成最强烈的热情喷薄而出，他的心里充满了满足与快乐。  
“谢谢你，唐克斯。”他不想离开那片嘴唇，但他还是要说出来。  
“You are welcome 。”


	22. 狼人的发情期

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 人兽车，重口勿入！

人类是没有发情期的，或者说人类一直处在发情期，但做不做可以自由决定。但狼是有发情期的，一年一次，一般是每年的1-2月，狼人也一样，每到这个时候他们就比较难以自控，脑子里只有繁殖这一件事，就算有狼毒/药剂也无济于事。

之前卢平的发情期他总是会选择一些空旷无人也无狼的地方，反正一年只有一次，啃着狼尾巴熬过去就结束了，可是如今他有了唐克斯，这个情况就有些难以解释了。

“你变身的时候不都是跟我在一起的吗？为什么这次要撇下我去林子里？”他们交往一年了，唐克斯也从六年级升上了七年级，还有半年就毕业了。在她十七岁生日的时候，终于勾引成功，睡到了她的男朋友兼黑魔法防御术教授，同时结束了万年solo卢平教授的处男生涯。

这种事一旦开了头就没有停下这一说，这种身体与心灵的亲密极大填补了孤独狼人的空虚灵魂。于是现在换成卢平有事没事就把唐克斯骗回自己宿舍。

唐克斯高兴了，唐克斯生气了，唐克斯不太舒服了，唐克斯对摇滚歌手发花痴了——都是卢平开始一场身体运动的理由。可是就算两人如此亲密，卢平也没办法说出自己要藏起来变身的理由。

“没什么，只是有时候想去林子里跑跑……”卢平的理由巨扯无比，不过唐克斯居然相信了。

“我可以跟你一起去啊，我也想去林子里玩一玩，最近学习学得好憋屈，作业好多……”唐克斯摇晃着卢平的手臂撒娇，她为了N．E．W．Ts考试天天都在努力学习，的确很累。

“可是……”卢平满头大汗，要怎么拒绝？

“可是什么？这个月月圆正好是周末，好嘛，好嘛，带我一起去吧。”唐克斯搂住卢平的胳膊摇摇晃晃，柔软的胸脯蹭在他的胳膊上，柔软而富有弹性。

“好吧……”眼看着小女友的头发从愉快的粉红色渐渐变成生气的火红色，卢平立刻举手头投降，“可是去了林子里你一切都要听我的。”

“好的好的，我都听你的。”唐克斯立刻签下不平等条约，开心地注视着卢平，他好帅，星星眼。

低下头亲了一下小女友，卢平叹了口气，希望一切顺利吧。

跑去斯内普教授的地下室，卢平要求他这次的狼毒/药剂用料狠一点，西弗勒斯当然毫不客气地熬了一大锅，然后扬着眉毛看着卢平把那一大锅全喝了。

看来他挺爱喝这个味儿的，西弗勒斯想，那我下个月再告诉他我配置出了新型药剂，连变身也可以抑制了吧。不过因为他是莉莉的朋友，我可以免费帮他配置原口味的药剂。

想起怀了二胎，愈加娇美的莉莉，西弗勒斯露出温柔的表情，回家看看去吧，不能总让孕妇钻壁炉啊。

月圆之夜到了，卢平把这间猎人的小木屋布置得很温馨，其实他一个人来住的时候，光板床或者四下漏风的窗子也无所谓，但这次唐克斯跟着，还要在这里住一夜，那就得好好收拾一下了。

他觉得自己这次喝了超大剂量的药剂，就算是发情期也能控制自己，只要熬过这次，一年都是安全的。

“我采了好多蘑菇和野菜，教授快帮我看看能不能吃？”唐克斯抱着一个小篮子走了过来。

已经感觉到变身前的不适，卢平只是坐在门口看着唐克斯跑来跑去，他露出温柔的仿佛喝醉了酒一样的笑容，他的小女友真可爱啊，真可爱。

“这个看上去跟白丝菌很像，其实它是绿丝菌，不能吃的，你用魔杖照一下，你看，是不是满身都是荧光？”不愧是霍格沃茨最好的教授之一，就算不舒服卢平也耐心地帮唐克斯挑选出适合做菜的蘑菇和野菜，顺便讲解。

在卢平早就架好的锅灶上添上水，唐克斯开始认真清洗那些食材，水开后把它们一股脑地和大米一起丢进锅里，晚饭的菜粥就算做好了，等着它熟就可以了。

“你晚上一定要多喝一点，这里还是很冷的。”卢平抱着唐克斯坐在火边，一月份的森林，就算有温暖咒还是冷飕飕的，两个人靠在一起才感觉好些。

嗅着卢平身上野性的男性气息，唐克斯有点脸红，她偏过头仰视着他的脸，在他下巴上小小地啃了一口。

他其实忍了一会儿了，卢平低下头亲吻她柔软的嘴唇，那绯红的唇瓣和温柔的舌头是他现在最想吃的东西，他用力吻着她，把她压紧在自己怀里，大手伸进她的衣襟，抚弄着她雪白的小兔子。

“嗯……”发出欢欣的鼻音，唐克斯搂住卢平的脖子，张开嘴欢迎他的探索。

两人的舌头纠缠在一起，互相吸食舔弄着，唐克斯去解卢平的衣服，小手滑进衣襟抚摸着他的胸膛，让他身体的某部分立刻绷紧了。

天空中满布闪亮的星星，月亮还没升起来，唐克斯雪白的身体泛着动情的红裸露在星光之下，她的头发变成最粉的粉红色，披散在肩膀上，嘴里发出不明意义的吟哦，她向后仰起头，星光全部落在她的眼睛里。卢平的唇从她的脖子滑到她的乳尖，含住那小花蕾吸吮着，一只手探到她两腿之间揉着她的蜜豆，那里已经流出湿润的液体，为他的入侵做好准备。

他不厌其烦地亲吻着她，她的身体仿佛盛开的花朵，蕴藏着无数的花粉与蜜汁。唐克斯难耐地扯着他的衣服和裤子，隔着衣服的抚摸总觉得差一层，她喜欢他光裸的肌肤和恰到好处的肌肉，那里面藏着温柔的力量，每次都会把她送上高空。

“脱掉……莱姆斯……脱掉。”她的声音透着情欲的暗哑，让他的某部位又涨大了几分。

恢复如初咒让他们可以随意地撕扯彼此的衣服，卢平还没用力，衣服就裂成了几片，他没注意这是变身前的征召，只是享受着唐克斯的唇落在他的耳后和脖子，然后顺着他的锁骨一路下滑。

他身上有很多疤痕，来自于可怕的童年噩梦，来自于变身时的难以自控，甚至来自于来霍格沃茨之前的霸凌非难，唐克斯的唇舌怜悯地舔弄着那些“苦难”的证明，她是从小集万千宠爱于一身的独生女，她的身上甚至连一处疤痕都没有，她可以随随便便就逗得所有人哈哈大笑，但她只喜欢这个苦涩的男人，好像她的甜注定要来中和他的苦，把他拉出自卑自闭的深渊。

他的身体早就起了反应，解除障碍的某部位烫得惊人，唐克斯用手握住的时候皱了皱眉，他明显比往常大了很多，青色的血管盘根错节，让它看上去狰狞又粗暴。她用手轻轻地抚摸着它，听到卢平发出难耐的鼻音，她眯起眼睛，手的动作快了起来。

快感顺着脊柱一路上行，卢平舒服得眯起眼睛，不知道什么时候天色已经黑透了，他身体里有热度在燃烧，跟现在的缠绵混合在一起，让卢平只想把怀里的小女生拆解入腹。

他的手指滑进她的花径，就算他们不是第一次，可她还是紧窄得必须好好开发才能接受他的粗大。狼人的血统让他天赋异禀，是让人看见了会倒吸一口冷气的尺寸。其实他们第一次的时候，别看是唐克斯先撩，最后她是跑到门口被他抓回来的。靠着卢平又哄又骗地完成了他们的初体验，唐克斯基本那半个月看到卢平就腿软。

她的蜜穴已经湿透了，他的手指找到了她的敏感点，毫不客气地按了上去，唐克斯身体一抖，发出一声轻哼，他又加了一根手指，对着她的嫩肉轻轻重重地戳弄起来，唐克斯只觉得腿间几乎要融化了，酸麻的快感让她手脚酥软，没办法继续抚慰他的坚硬，她闭着眼睛，嘴里发出一串儿快乐的呻吟，扭动着腰臀，不知道是要逃避还是迎合。

“乖，坐上来，”他抽出手指，满意地看着湿透了的手心，低声暗哑地说，他轻而易举地把她抱了起来，让她跨坐在他腰上，她的花穴已经盛开，泥泞滑腻，小豆豆敏感地翘了起来，被他巨大的坚硬碰一下就是一颤。

他扶住自己的坚硬，扶着她慢慢地坐了下去，粗大的性器缓缓地挤开她层层叠叠的花径，碾平她的褶皱，就算每次做好准备，唐克斯还是会疼，她皱起眉头搂住他的肩膀。尤其是这一次，卢平的性器似乎变得更大而且粗糙，在她柔嫩的内壁上摩擦过去，带着残酷的快感。

而卢平同样忍得满头是汗，她太紧窄太美好，那种狠狠贯穿她的欲望总是烧的他难受，他只进去了一半就看到她皱紧了眉头，只好咬住牙，慢慢地动了起来，等着她分泌出更多的爱液。

唐克斯随着他的律动起起伏伏，痛感渐渐消失后，她只觉得快感越来越强烈，他每一下都撞在她的深处，那充实感让她花径里的敏感点越来越多，酸麻的感觉在大脑里炸开花。

月亮不知何时悄悄升了起来，她不怀好意地从树梢上望着这一对爱侣，对着狼人眨眨眼——你看我圆不圆啊？

卢平只觉得一阵晕眩，他此时才发现自己身体起了变化，他的脸开始变长，脸上长出毛来，手指和脚趾变长弯曲，腿变得更长更粗壮，腰身变窄，胸部变宽——他推开了唐克斯，对着月亮发出一声可怕的咆哮，变成了介于狼与人之间的巨兽。

从高潮的节点上掉下来的唐克斯小姐有点迷茫，我男人呢，怎么不见了？她对着狼人撅撅嘴，不甘心地扑到他怀里。

卢平虽然变形了，但他依然拥有理智，伸出舌头歉意地舔了舔唐克斯的脸，他躺在地上，让女孩趴在他毛绒绒的怀里。

狼人的体温很高，虽然没穿衣服但唐克斯依然感觉不到冷，她在狼人怀里拱了拱，腿就碰到了什么粗大滚烫的东西。

“嗯？”她好奇地低下头，那是什么？

如果卢平可以说话他一定会让她专心睡觉什么都别看，可是唐克斯现在浑身上下还沉浸在未完成的欢爱兴奋中，哪里睡得着。

她伸手摸了过去，被摸到的东西吓了一跳。那已经不能用狰狞来形容，简直就是一根狼牙棒。狼的性器里面是有骨头的，所以她看到的东西不但滚烫粗大，而且坚硬无比。

狼人不好意思地动了动，却是把那粗大往女孩手里送了送，刚刚的欢爱带来的刺激几乎立刻引发了狼人的发情期，他胀的难受，又不知道该怎么办，只希望女孩能帮他疏解一下。

唐克斯好奇地用手套弄了一下那可怕的东西，狼人立刻抖了一下，他难耐地用头顶了一下她，示意她趴过去。唐克斯疑惑地刚趴下就感觉一条湿热且粗糙的舌头舔上了她的腿心，她几乎立刻尖叫了出来，这太过了……也太舒服了。

刚刚从半空中掉下来的身体立刻浮了起来，狼人的舌头比人类长且热，席卷着她敏感的阴蒂和泛着泡泡的穴口，唐克斯尖叫着想要夹住腿，却紧紧夹住了他的头，那湿热又灵活的舌头伸进她的身体，瞬间就让她攀上了高峰。

就算唐克斯痉挛地喷出了大量液体，卢平也没想过放过她，他继续舔舐着她的花径，那里的味道简直好极了，她身上荷尔蒙的味道让他的性器胀的更加粗大可怕，唐克斯迷迷糊糊地用手抚摸着，也伸出舌头舔了舔。还好，还是卢平的味道。

女孩努力地投桃报李，用嘴抚慰着狼人可怕的性器，她嘴里只能塞进去半个，但已经让狼人难以自控，他从来没有在发情期疏解过，他在考虑有没有这种可能性……

滚烫的狼舌又一次让唐克斯攀上了高潮，她痉挛地停不下来，眼前迸发出闪亮的白光，花径里涌出大量的爱液。

“我不行了！”少女举手投降，她趴在地上，浑身酥软，感觉狼人似乎站了起来，转到了她背后。

什么滚烫的东西碰到了她还在跳动的花径入口，唐克斯还没反应过来，狼人的喘息就已经到了她耳边。

“嗯？”她迷茫地睁开眼，感觉那滚烫的粗大凭借着她湿滑的泥泞挤开她紧窄的入口，向她的深处挺进。

“天啊，莱姆斯，我不行的……这个……太超过了。”她吓得向前缩，狼人愣了一下，没再继续动作，只是在她耳边发出小狗一样委屈的哼哼声，用舌头轻轻地舔着她的耳朵。

心立刻软成一片浆糊，唐克斯那不管风云变色只要开心就好的獾院精神立刻占了上风。

“好吧，好吧，别委屈了，让你试一下就好了，就一下哦，我如果喊疼你就立刻拔出去听到没？”唐克斯撑起酸软的身体，把腿分开一些，感觉那粗大的凶器又一次顶住了她的入口。

用手帮他对准了位置，狼人那粗糙的尖端在她的入口深深浅浅地顶弄着，倒是让她渐渐又来了快感。她轻轻地哼了起来，配合着他的动作挺动身子。狼人发现了她感觉很好，立刻又顶进去一些，那带着骨头的坚硬感觉完全不一样，唐克斯觉得一根烙铁伸进了她的肚子里，烫的她又是难受又是舒服。

“天啊……嗯……不……”她也不知道自己说了些什么，只知道狼人每进入一点都会停下让她适应，等她更湿了一些才继续深入。他的舌头一直舔着她，好像在让她放松，又好像在表达他的快乐。

狼人的器官的确是太大了，尤其是当他开始抽插的时候，唐克斯的花穴几乎被撑到了最大，疼痛混合着酥麻，让她发出抽泣一样的声音，狼人立刻停了下来，温柔地用头蹭着她的肩膀，他似乎想要拔出来，可他的性器已经膨大成结，此时此刻根本拿不出来。

“继续吧……我没事……”唐克斯眼泪汪汪地看着他，也不全是因为疼，极致的刺激带来了极致的快感。他每一下的拔插都几乎把她送上高潮，她流出大量的润滑，感觉他进入到了最深的地方，撑开了她所有隐秘的褶皱和敏感，展开了她身体的每一寸每一缕，她已然没有秘密，在他面前尽情地舒展。她甚至感觉自己的子宫也已经打开，宫口的小孔吸吮着他粗糙的尖端，在一点点变大，变松软，被他撞得向内凹陷下去，一下下吸吮着他。

不知道高潮了几次，也不知道哭了几次，唐克斯感觉后来自己已经晕了过去，只是无意义地发出欢愉的声音，脑子里一片快感的电火花，完全没办法思考。他后来怎么射在她体内的她完全不记得了，似乎是两眼一黑就关了机。卢平趴在她身上喘气，他要等那粗大的结消失了才能拔出来。这是他第一次在狼人的发情期射出来，这感觉几乎要了他的命，虽然有点对不起唐克斯，可那感觉无法形容舒爽，那种完成了使命的满足感和欣快感，让他恨不得对月长啸。

好吧，唐克斯已经晕过去了，他还是保持安静吧。

第二天早晨，天已经大亮唐克斯才醒来。她睁开眼觉得全身都已经不是自己的了，尤其是双腿间的刺痛，好像又一次经历了初夜，她想对卢平抱怨几句，可看着身边已经变回人形的男人苍白的脸，她又什么都说不出来了，只是爱怜地亲了亲他的额头，给自己倒了一杯水喝。

好饿啊，想起自己昨晚做的粥……好吧，已经连锅一起变成黑炭了，挥舞着魔杖来了一个清理一新，唐克斯重新煮上一锅水，用昨晚剩下的野菜继续煮粥。

身后的男人醒了过来，用手环住她的腰，沙哑地问她感觉还好吗？

她把脸埋在他怀里，天哪，男朋友太性感了完全不知道该怎么抱怨。

忽然感觉指尖一凉，唐克斯惊讶地看着中指上那个闪亮的钻戒，“什么？这是？”

“这是我妈妈的戒指……嗯……亲爱的唐克斯，毕业之后嫁给我吧，这句话我应该早一点说的。”卢平别开眼睛，苍白的脸变红了。

“……”唐克斯脑子有点乱，她眨了眨眼，扭过他的脸，直视他的眼睛，“你确定吗？不要因为我们有了关系就跟我求婚，据我所知你一直没打算结婚的。”他怕他血里的诅咒传给下一代。

“不，我大约没办法跟你分开了，我求你给我们的关系上一个枷锁吧，这是我的请求，是我害怕了，我害怕没有你的人生。”卢平拉住她的手低声说，他现在还是害怕他血里的诅咒，但他更害怕失去她。

“你这个傻瓜。”唐克斯抱住他的脖子亲亲他的嘴角，“我答应你了，毕业后就结婚吧。天哪，我捡到宝了，你都不知道你有多受欢迎吗？”

“不，我只是一个异类而已，只有你不嫌弃我。”

唐克斯还想说什么，可是此时鼻尖传来了焦味，“不……”她发出一声惨叫，“粥啊粥，我对不起你们啊啊啊啊…我真的饿啊……”

身为一个赫奇帕奇居然两次做糊了饭，唐克斯只希望赫奇帕奇老院长的在天之灵不要气得从坟墓里蹦出来。


End file.
